Rainbow Melody
by Yoruna-K
Summary: " Lorsque deux âmes se rencontrent dans le passé, malgré la distance et le temps, celles-ci se retrouvent toujours. C'est le cas pour Seijuro et Tetsuya qui vont vivre des aventures des plus dangereuses et des plus extraordinaires." FANFIC YAOI (NON/Anti Yaoi s'abstenir ;) ) [AkaKuro,MuraMuro principalement, mais beaucoup de couples présents et à découvrir, présence de LEMON]
1. Introduction

Hello!  
(Comment ça "Hello"?! Comment elle prend trop la confiance celle là!)

*/SBAF*

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous…. Moi c'est Yoruna et… Et pourquoi je raconte ma vie… *Hurm hurm…* juste les grande ligne: Je suis une écrivain en herbe, yaoïste (ouais vous avez bien lu si vous aimez pas le yaoï la flèche retour en arrière c'est en haut à gauche les amis, cordialement). Bref, aujourd'hui je me suis enfin décidé à poster l'une des histoires sortie tout droit de mon imaginaire et celui de ma meilleure amie. Oui car cette histoire est à la base un RP qui a commencé il y a UN AN! Et pour son anniversaire on a décidé de le poster sous forme de fanfic.

J'espère que ça vous plaira… N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, même s'il est très critique (tant que c'est constructif moi je prends).

Maintenant avant de lire voici ce que vous devez savoir:

Les Pairing: Akashi, x Kuroko, Aomine x Kise, Aomine x Kagami, Midorima x Momoi, Mursakibara x Himuro. (et plein d'autres)

Raiting: M pour le sujet, la présence de scène TRÈS explicites, voir dures et pour le langage.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Bon après l'histoire est à moi et mon amie Meg. Et le tableau aussi il est à nous! Et la Kiseki No Sedai aussi elle est à…. */SBAF*

(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Sur ceux, Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)

* * *

Akashi Seijuro est un étudiant en langues étrangères depuis quelques mois maintenant. En plus de son nom de famille: Fils du célèbre Akashi Sabooru, - l'un des plus grand avocat du pays - , son sérieux, son talents pour exceller dans tous les domaines et son physique a fait de lui l'un des étudiants les plus réputé de sa promotion.  
Bref. Notre cher Seijuro était toujours bien entouré, jamais seul. Et pourtant c'était quelqu'un de très calme qui aimait le silence et la solitude. Mais avec une telle popularité, dur de trouver cette tranquillité afin de s'isoler. _  
_

Kuroko Tetsuya quand à lui était en grande partie tout le contraire d'Akashi. C'était l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion artistique mais personne ne se rappelait de lui. Il avait une présence si faible que même les professeurs l'oubliait. Il était appelé "l'élève fantôme".

Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche pour se trouver un coin tranquille, Akashi arriva dans un coin reculé du campus.

\- Ce coin m'a l'air parfait…

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et lu les deux panneaux et le message inscrit, ajouté sûrement par un élève:

\- Bâtiment des arts. Dortoirs. "Interdit aux élèves des sections principales du campus". Tss… Personne n'a le droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, c'est clair?"

Vociféra le rouquin en avançant vers le parc réservé aux élèves de la section Artistique.

Après cinq minutes, il trouva un coin tranquille sous un arbre et s'allongea pour profiter du beau temps et du silence.

Silence qui malheureusement pour lui ne dura que quelques secondes.

\- Oï Tetsu' !

Entendit Seijuro qui fronça les sourcils sans pour autant bouger. Tetsuya qui était assit sur un tabouret face à son chevalet depuis bien longtemps avant l'arrivée de Seijuro, tourna la tête vers le duo qui s'approchait de lui.

\- Aomine-kun…. Kise-kun… 

Prononça Tetsuya impassible. Kise s'appuya contre l'arbre où dormait Seijuro alors qu'Aomine passa un bras autour des épaules du bleuté qui frissonna sans pour autant montrer un quelconque sentiment à son égard. Aomine observa Kuroko avant de sourire en coin.

\- Tetsu', on a besoin d'argent pour aller prendre "le train" ce soir. Et aussi, que tu nous serves d'excuse pour le cours de Madame Wanuki.

Kuroko fixa le mate de peau avant de fouiller dans son sac et de lui donner les quelques billets qu'il possédait.

\- Super! Pour Wanuki, rejoins nous vingt minutes avant le cours, devant les toilettes.

Le plus petit et discret resta silencieux en observant le ciel avant de se rasseoir. Alors que le duo s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, Akashi, dans un élan de vengeance leva légèrement la jambe pour faire trébucher Kise qui s'étala de tout son long sur la pelouse. Puis le rouquin se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

\- Kise qu'est ce que tu fous encore ?!

Râla Aomine qui ne se préoccupa pas d'Akashi, plus pressé de lever les voiles plutôt qu'autre chose.

\- C'est pas moi... C'est ce con qui...!

En voyant le regard glaciale d'Akashi, le blond écarquilla les yeux. Non seulement il l'avait reconnu mais il savait aussi que s'il allait plus loin dans son insulte il allait le regretter. Il déglutit difficilement avant de s'éloigner rapidement pour rejoindre Aomine.

\- Pffff... Il n'y a décidément aucun endroit tranquille ici... Je ne pensais pas trouver pareil abruti dans une école aussi réputé...

Il s'étira en baillant bruyamment et se releva. Mais le rouquin n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence de Kuroko. Contrairement au fantôme qui écarquilla les yeux après s'être retourné pour observer Akashi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose l'intriguer chez lui.

\- Et qui est ce que le métisse rackettait ? Le blond ?

Se demandait Seijuro avant de claquer sa langue dans sa bouche.

\- Après tout je m'en fiche… Ce ne sont pas mes affaires...

Kuroko fut surpris en entendant le rouquin. Il esquissa un faible sourire assez triste avant de ranger ses affaires et de lui répondre.

\- Ils ont l'air méchants comme ça mais lorsque leur victime a un problème ce sont les premiers à venir les secourir… Et puis… C'est la punition que le maître a donné… Pour avoir fuit la maison… Il n'a pas le droit au bonheur ni à la tranquillité…

Expliqua le bleuté sans se retourner. Akashi sursauta avant de se tourner vers le plus petit pour l'écouter attentivement, les yeux grand ouvert. Lorsque ce dernier eut fini son monologue, il s'inclina avant de se diriger vers un autre endroit pour finir de peindre son tableau. Akashi voulu le retenir mais sa main s'arrêta en pleine action alors que ses yeux le regardait s'éloigner.

Soudainement, il eut une légère migraine et revit un enfant de la même couleur de cheveux que cet étrange élève, appeler à l'aide, kidnapper par un homme qui baignait dans une lumière aveuglante. -

~Seijuo!~

Pour chasser cette image, Seijuro secoua la tête avant de se masser la nuque. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'était le changement de couleur de son iris gauche qui fut doré au lieu de rouge.

\- Je ne l'ai même pas vu arriver... Ne me dites pas qu'il était là depuis le début... Ce qui veut dire que... L'aurais-je blessé...? Si c'est le cas je ne vaux pas mieux que les deux autres...

Il réfléchit encore un moment avant de faire un pas en avant mais il fût stoppé par son téléphone portable qui se mit à sonner. Il vociféra avant de répondre:

-Qui a-t-il Shintaro...?

Pendant ce temps, Kuroko assit un peu plus loin essayait de reprendre sa peinture. Akashi l'avait légèrement blessé mais ce n'était pas grave. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait que cet étudiant apportait une certaine prestance et qu'il était charismatique. Mais ce qui l'attirait chez ce garçon au cheveux rouge était surtout ce sentiment de nostalgie qu'il ressentait en le voyant.

Kuroko tourna légèrement la tête et profita du fait qu'Akashi était de dos pour l'observer. Un peu gêné il se mit à rougir légèrement.

Il finit par souffler et retourna à sa peinture. Sans vraiment se rendre compte, il avait peint une sorte de plaine avec des tas de fleurs et une personne aux cheveux rouges en plein milieu.

A peine Kuroko retourné, Akashi se remit face à lui et le regardait peindre. Il lâcha un soupir et reprit sa conversation téléphonique.

\- Très bien... J'arrive tout de suite...

Il raccrocha, fixa encore une fois Tetsuya avant de partir. Peu ravis de s'enfuir comme un voleur.

\- Je vais devoir y aller..

Soupira Kuroko avant de signer son tableau. Il tourna légèrement la tête afin de voir si ce rouquin était toujours là mais celui-ci avait disparu. Un peu triste il se demandait si Kise, connaissait des informations sur cet élève qui n'était pas de sa section d'Art.


	2. Chapter 1: The Link Of Colors

Nous sommes de retour! Pour vous….*/SBAF*

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous! C'est (ENCORE) moi Yoruna! :D

 **Pour commencer,** merci de suivre  Rainbow Melody…. Et merci pour les quelques reviews que vous avez pu laisser…. Reviews auquel malheureusement il y a un bug… (J'arrive pas à les voirs ni à les modérer correctement, pareil pour poster ce chapitre 1 c'était l'enfer) Bref. Pour pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre quand même.

 **Je répondrais donc au reviews de l'intro et du chapitre 1 au chapitre 2.**

Mais je sais que quelques-un on mit cette histoire en follow et l'apprécie et pour ça je vous remercie!

*S'incline bien bas*

Voila… J'espère que la suite vous plaira… N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, même s'il est très critique (tant que c'est constructif moi je prends).

Et Maintenant place au Disclaimer!

Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas! (Aomine-chéri! */SBAF*)...*Hurm Hurm…* Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à moi et mon amie Meg. Et le tableau EST TOUJOURS A NOUS! */SBAF*

(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Sur ceux, Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)

* * *

La sonnerie indiquant le début des cours de l'après-midi pour les élèves commençant à 13h sonna. Ce fut le cas de Kuroko. Cependant, il ne se dirigea pas au cours de sa professeur Wanuki. Lentement et redoutant ce qui allait se produire comme la plupart du temps, Kuroko allait devoir se prendre des coups dans des endroits invisibles et non dangereux afin de permettre à Aomine de sécher.

En parlant de lui, le basané sourit d'un air narquois en attendant patiemment l'élève fantôme. Comme à son habitude, Tetsuya arriva devant l'autre bleuté avant de le saluer sans émotion.

-Domo..

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Putain, Tetsu' ! Tu fais trop flippé quand tu viens comme ça !

Gueula Aomine en reculant d'un bond. Vraiment, Kuroko pouvait être effrayant. Le grand aux cheveux bleu nuit poussa un long soupire avant de prendre le petit d'un mètre soixante à peine par le col et de le soulever.

\- Tu es prêt ? Alors j'y vais.

Kuroko ferma ses yeux et se laissa tabasser en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Il avait tellement l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

Pendant ce temps là, notre très cher Seijuro était encore une fois en pause d'une heure. Celui-ci faisait des recherches non seulement sur ses principaux devoirs mais aussi sur cet étrange personnage dont il avait fait la rencontre précédemment. Étrangement, quelque chose le perturbait. Pourquoi ce souvenir lui était venu ? Était-ce arrivé ou l'avait-il rêvé? Tellement de questions et aucune réponse. Et cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait d'arrêter de chercher et de laisser tomber. Cette voix agaçante qui lui donnait toujours la migraine.

\- Seijuro, veux-tu bien arrêter de taper la table avec ton stylo. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Se plaignit Midorima en remettant ses lunettes à sa juste hauteur.

\- Tu n'as cas mettre tes écouteurs et écouter de la musique pour ne pas m'entendre, Shintaro.

Répondit froidement Akashi qui détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres.

-Aka-chin… Il y a un souci ?

Demanda Murasakibara après avoir croqué l'un de ses pocky.

\- Aucun Atsushi, je ne trouve juste aucune information sur ce que je cherche voilà tout… Terminons nos devoirs et allons en cours.

~Exact, tu ferais mieux de faire ça au lieu de perdre ton temps à chercher ce que tu ne dois trouver…

\- Tais toi…

\- Hm? T'as dis quelque chose Aka-chin?

\- Non rien...

Répondit le rouquin après avoir secoué la tête pour faire taire "sa conscience". Cette voix, qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était inutile de chercher des informations sur cet élève fantôme.

Le soir, aux alentours de 19h, le petit trio se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Akashi pianotait sur son téléphone tandis que Midorima semblait assez embêté et effrayé (?).

\- Au fait, Seijuro… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... Je sais que c'est dur de trouver de la tranquillité… Enfin surtout pour toi…

\- Aucun soucis. Si ce n'était pas important, je te l'aurais déjà fait regretter de toute manière.

Déclara Akashi d'un ton monotone même si Midorima savait pertinemment que son ami était irrité. Il déglutit avant de remonter ses lunettes en détournant le regard.

Un peu plus loin, contre un arbre, dormait Kuroko qui tenait un assez gros paquet. Il fut réveillé par un appel de Kise. Il faut dire que ce dernier était assez gentil avec lui lorsqu' Aomine n'était pas présent.

Kuroko donna rendez-vous au blond pour que celui-ci le rejoigne à l'arbre. Bien évidemment, Kise ne tarda pas à se pointer en se jetant sur le tout petit.

\- Kurokocchi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Désolée pour tout à l'heure…

\- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends… Kise-kun, pourrais-tu donner ça au garçon aux cheveux rouges ?

\- Hein ? De qui tu parles ?

Les deux furent interrompus par la voix grave et forte de Daiki qui s'embrouillait une nouvelle fois avec quelqu'un. Kuroko écarquilla les yeux en voyant le contraste de couleur entre la petite victime aux cheveux rouge du grand basané au cheveux bleu nuit.

\- Tu as dis quoi gamin ?!

\- Je t'ai simplement demandé de te déplacer afin que nous puissions sortir de la faculté. Il n'est pas nécessaire de hausser le ton. Nous avons tous eu une rude journée. Je te demanderais donc de nous laisser passer sans faire d'histoire.

Aomine qui avait déjà les sourcils froncés et un air énervé, s'approcha de Seijuro et le prit par le col en grognant.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

Paniqua Midorima. Akashi, extrêmement calme, fixa Aomine dans les yeux.

\- Tu ferais mieux de me lâcher...

\- Ah ouais ? Sinon quoi, tu vas appeler ton petit papa chéri pour qu'il vienne me virer de l'école ? Hein ?! Tss ! Je déteste les gens de ton espèce, rien dans les couilles, que du blabla...

Akashi fronça les sourcils. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était qu'on parle de son père et ça Midorima le savait. Effrayé par ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite il se mit à trembler et devenir de plus en plus pâle.

\- Je ne me répéterais pas une troisième fois. Lâche-moi.

\- Tu devrais vraiment le lâcher !

\- Ta gueule l'intello', on t'a pas sonné !

Kuroko et Kise observait la scène à distance. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à ce dernier pour reconnaître Akashi. Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se tourna vers son ami à la chevelure de blé en lui souriant tendrement.

-Non rien. Oublie Kise-kun.

-Hein ? Mais Kurokocchi…

Kise n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il cligna des yeux et Kuroko avait déjà disparu. Le petit fantôme du bâtiment des arts utilisa son manque de présence pour venir rapidement près de Daiki et lui attraper le bras.

\- Aomine-kun. On va manquer le bus. Tu devrais laisser tomber.

Akashi écarquilla les yeux suite à l'arrivée de Kuroko.

\- Qu… A quel moment il est arrivé lui ?

Se demanda Midorima qui ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu venir. Seijuro esquissa un faible sourire en voyant Tetsuya. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était heureux de le revoir. Surement parce qu'ainsi il pourrait directement le questionner.

-T'occupes pas de ça Tetsu'.

Râla Aomine. Alors qu'une grande main se posait sur son épaule. Lui non plus Midorima ne l'avait pas vu venir et pourtant ce géant aux cheveux mauves était non seulement grand, peu discret mais également imposant.

-Lâche…. Aka-chin! Tout de suite… !

Grogna Murasakibara tel un animal sauvage. Seijuro soupira, Aomine grogna, Kise s'approcha. Kuroko voulu intervenir mais il fut prit d'un coup de marteau. Il sentit sa tête devenir lourde. Il avait du mal à rester debout et ne tarda pas à s'évanouir tout en lâchant sa prise.

-Tetsu' !

Akashi profita de l'inattention d'Aomine pour s'accroupir et aider le bleuter.

\- Hé ! Tout va bien ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds m-…!

-Pousse toi !

Gronda Aomine en le poussant. Le rouquin grimaça lorsque ses fesses touchèrent le sol.

\- Tetsu !? Oï ! Tetsu' ! Réponds Tetsu' !

A son tour, ce fut Aomine qui fut tiré en arrière par Murasakibara avant de se prendre un coup de boule par le géant qui semblait énervé contre lui. Il tomba à terre avant de se frotter le crâne en grimaçant.

\- Hé ! Calmez-vous ! Intervient Midorima en se mettant entre eux deux. Akashi, tout va bien ?

Seijuro ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avait eu de nouveaux flash :

 _Un homme, un adulte qui avait la même couleur de cheveux que Tetsuya qui tombait en arrière comme s'il s'était fait tirer dessus… Par qui ? Par lui. Il avait le bras tendu et les doigts positionnés face à sa cible, imitant un tireur._

" _Pan !"_

 _Avait-il prononcé avant de rire._

 _Puis l'image se brouilla et il se revit faire le même geste mais avec une vraie arme cette fois et une vraie cible. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et le son d'un coup de feu._

"Oï! Seijuro tu m'entends ?!"

"Aka-chin?"

 _~Seijuo!~_

Entendait Akashi.

"Cette voix…. C'est celle de…."

"Seijuro!"

Akashi sursauta et revint à la réalité. Ses deux amis le fixaient inquiets. Alors qu'Aomine et Kise tentaient de réveiller leur ami.

 _~Seijuo...Bobo...~_

Entendit à nouveau Seijuro comme-ci la voix de ce petit garçon qui l'appelait voulait lui expliquer quelque chose.

Akashi fixa un moment le bleuté évanoui avant de répondre enfin à Midorima.

\- Amène-le dans la voiture, Shintaro.

\- Hein ? Euh… D'accord mais…

\- Un problème ? Me désobéirais-tu ?

\- N-non ! Je m'en occupe...

Répondit Midorima en s'exécutant.

-H-Hé ! Lâche le connard !

Répliqua Aomine qui fut retenu par Murasakibara alors qu'Akashi se releva. Il essuya la poussière de ses habits et fixa Aomine qui se débattait alors que Midorima s'éloignait.

-Atsushi, laisse cette merde.

Ordonna-t-il d'un ton plus froid qu'à son habitude. Murasakibara obéit. Il ramassa le sac et le paquet du petit être aux cheveux bleus ciel avant de suivre, tel un garde du corps, le rouquin, qui se dirigeait vers son véhicule. Aomine voulu les suivre mais Kise l'en dissuada. Il connaissait très bien Akashi et ne voulait pas plus s'attirer d'ennui que ça.

Aomine grogna avant de repousser Kise et de prendre une autre direction.

\- Aominecchi….

Prononça tristement le mannequin, inquiet pour le basané mais surtout pour Kuroko qui s'était fait embarquer par des inconnus.

Le majordome d'Akashi sortit du véhicule en les voyant arriver. Il s'apprêtait à récupérer leur affaire mais fut surpris en voyant Kuroko. Même bouche bée.

\- Un problème Watanabe ?

\- N-Non…. Seijuro-sama mais…

\- Alors ouvre la porte… Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- O-Oui… Pardon !

Il fixa encore une fois l'élève fantôme avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière du véhicule et de récupérer leurs affaires.

Midorima installa Tetsuya sur le siège arrière de la voiture, avant de questionner son ami d'un air curieux :

\- Seijuro? Qui est-ce ? Il posa sa main sur son front avant de grimacer. Il a de la fièvre en tout cas… D'où le fait qu'il soit dans cet état je suppose...

Murasakibara observa longuement le bleuter avant de déclarer en mangeant des chips.

\- Il est beau... On dirait une poupée…

\- C'est... Juste… Quelqu'un.

Répondit Akashi tandis qu'il détourna le regard pour observer son majordome ranger les affaires de Tetsuya et les siennes dans le coffre. Après tout il n'avait pas tort. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom… Ou peut être que si… Il a dit quelque chose du genre…

\- Te...tsu...ya... ?

Prononça faiblement Akashi. Comme s'il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

\- Seijuro ?

Le rouquin sursauta légèrement à l'appel de son prénom. Il referma la portière où se trouvait Tetsuya, fixa Midorima avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers son majordome.

\- Ramène nous au manoir.

\- B-Bien Seijuro-sama…

Répondit Watanabe en s'inclinant. Akashi se dirigea ensuite vers la deuxième porte arrière de la voiture et questionna ses amis une fois qu'on lui ouvrit.

\- Vous venez ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui Aka-chin, je suis trop énervé ! Je dois aller à la supérette m'acheter à manger !

\- Bien... Shintaro ?

\- J-Je vais m'abstenir. Tu… Je dois me… reposer.

Déclara Shintaro effrayé par le ton exprimé par son camarade. Akashi haussa les épaules et les salua avant de monter. Watanabe referma la porte et fixa les deux amis de son maître. Il les salua en s'inclinant et fixa l'horizon d'un air un peu plus triste ce qui surpris Midorima qui le remarqua. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le questionner. La quarantenaire avait déjà repris son poste de chauffeur et démarra la voiture.

Kuroko semblait marmonner des choses dans sa barbe tandis qu'il dormait profondément sous le regard bienveillant de Seijuro qui ne tarda pas à avoir une autre migraine l'obligeant à regarder le paysage.


	3. Chapter 2: Heart Attack

Nous sommes de retour ! Pour vous... */SBAF*

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! C'est (ENCORE et TOUJOURS) moi Yoruna! :D

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à** **suivre et aimer** **Rainbow Melody** **…. Merci !  
**

*S'incline bien bas*

D'ailleurs oui vous l'avez bien compris : Seijuro et Tetsuya se connaissaient étant petits. Mais… MYSTERE ET BOULE DE GOMME */SBAF*

(Haha bah oui ellie27 et Litchi j'allais pas vous spoil ) )

Voilà… J'espère que la suite vous plaira… N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, même s'il est très critique (tant que c'est constructif moi je prends).

Et Maintenant place au **Disclaimer !**

Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! (Un jour peut-être un jour qui sait !) *Hurm Hurm…* Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à moi et mon amie Meg. Et le tableau EST TOUJOURS A NOUS CHERCHEZ PAS ! ***/SBAF***

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Sur ce, Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

Une heure plus tard, dans l'immense demeure des Akashi, Tetsuya encore un peu faible, se réveilla. Il se trouvait dans un lit qui devait faire… Deux ou trois fois sa taille. Tout comme le vêtement qu'il portait actuellement. Se mettant assis, le bleuté à l'air impassible observa les environs en essayant de se souvenir du pourquoi du comment. Mais en vain. Rien ne lui revenait. Il ne savait ni où il se trouvait, ni comment il avait atterri là et encore moins pourquoi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette question car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Seijuro entra. Celui-ci tenait une bassine d'eau d'un bras et de son autre main, il tenait son téléphone. D'ailleurs, il parlait en anglais.

\- Ok… Yeah... you too… Take care… Bye.

Il raccrocha et soupira avant de lever les yeux vers le lit. Ceux-ci tombèrent sur ceux de l'étudiant fantôme. Seijuro fut tout d'abord surpris mais rapidement, un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage et il s'approcha.

Kuroko fixa un long moment ce rouquin qui possédait une forte présence comparée à lui. Il réalisa ensuite qu'on l'avait changé. Donc qu'il avait dû finir nu à un moment ou un autre et que Seijuro avait surement dû assisté à cela ou qu'il avait lui-même fait. Levant son regard, il resta impassible tandis qu'il prononça à peine plus fortement qu'un murmure :

\- Pervers kidnappeur.

Seijuro pesta un peu tandis qu'il ramassa le gant que Kuroko avait fait tomber. Tout en allant le rincer, il entendit le bleuter le questionner :

\- Où est-ce qu'on est, Pervers kidnappeur ?

\- Tu es chez moi…

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

\- ...Etant donné ta fièvre et le fait que tu te sois évanouie, je n'allais pas te laisser dans cet état et rentrer comme si de rien n'était. J'ai trouvé qu'il était plus judicieux de t'emmener avec moi.

Le fils de Sabooru s'approcha de Kuroko, s'asseyait à côté de lui, puis se pencha afin d'attraper le thermomètre sur la table de chevet pour prendre la température du malade depuis son oreille. Il sourit étrangement avant de se relever et d'observer le résultat alors que Tetsuya était extrêmement gêné. D'ailleurs, il avait détourné le regard et rougissait légèrement.

\- 38.2… Elle commence enfin à redescendre.

\- Je… Merci… De m'avoir aidé…

Prononça Tetsuya tandis qu'il avait la tête baissée. Il leva son regard vers le tableau qui était posé sur la table de la chambre de Seijuro, parce que oui, Tetsuya était dans la chambre du rouquin et il avait remarqué que sa toile était posée en face de lui.

\- Le tableau… Est pour toi. Pour te remercier de m'avoir… aidé avec Aomine-kun.

Akashi s'avança jusqu'au tableau emballé avant de sourire grandement. Il était rare chez lui de sourire, surtout de cette manière. Heureux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il déballa officiellement le tableau. En effet, Le rouquin aux yeux couleurs rubis s'était permit de jeter un coup d'œil à l'œuvre de Kuroko pendant le sommeil de celui-ci.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

Akashi réfléchit un moment avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- ...Bonne question.

Répondit-il simplement. Kuroko se leva avant de pousser un soupir et ferma ses yeux. Il refit le lit avant de fixer Seijuro.

\- J'aimerais rentrer à la fac afin de récupérer des affaires avant d'aller chez moi….

Commença le bleuter. Akashi fronça les sourcils un instant avant de troquer le tableau qu'il avait dans les mains pour sa tablette tactile.

\- ...Puisque ma fièvre est descendue, je peux rentr-...

« L'empereur » ne le laissa pas terminer. Il le repoussa sur le lit et lui tendit la tablette en le fixant d'un regard sérieux.

\- Ton sac se trouve près de la table, tes vêtements sont en train d'être lavé dans la buanderie. J'irais demander aux domestiques de te les apporter mais, je refuse catégoriquement que tu ailles où que ce soit dans cet état. Je vais chercher tes affaires alors fais-moi une liste. Je te l'apporterai.

Tetsuya écarquilla les yeux de surprises avant de prendre la tablette et faire une longue liste. Des pinceaux, des livres et autres étaient à ramener au petit bleuté qui se cachait derrière l'écran de la tablette pour cacher ses joues rougies par la gêne. Comment avait-il fait pour se trouver dans une telle position ?! Et comment l'autre pouvait-il rester si calme ? D'ailleurs, il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Et puis…

L'élève fantôme observa un long moment la fenêtre avant de tourner son regard vers le rouquin qui arqua un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas où je suis…. Alors pourquoi je partirais ? Enfin… Quel est ton nom ?

Questionna Kuroko en lui tendant la tablette.

\- Akashi Seijuro. Répondit simplement le rouquin tandis qu'il récupéra son outil. Ah… ! Et toi ?

\- Akuro Tetsuyo.

Kuroko resta impassible tandis qu'il donna une fausse identité à son sauveur. Bien évidemment Akashi savait que ce n'était pas son nom. Mais il fit semblant de le croire. Le ventre de Kuroko gargouilla. Le regard de Seijuro montrait une certaine moquerie mais le reste de son visage resta stoïque. Kuroko véritablement embarrassé pour le coup se remit dans les draps.

\- Je vais demander à ce que l'on te rapporte à boire et à manger pendant mon absence. En attendant, reposes-toi.

A ses mots, Akashi quitta la chambre. Kuroko soupira profondément avant de mieux observer la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Dans le couloir, Seijuro croisa deux domestiques et leur ordonna de garder un œil sur son invité. Mais aussi, de lui apporter de la nourriture ou bien d'être à son écoute tant que cela n'était pas de quitter la résidence.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Kuroko avait profité de l'absence du rouquin pour prendre une chaise afin de coincer la porte avec. Cela lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps. Il vit un bac à linge, surement laissé par une domestique, et décida d'emprunter des vêtements pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Une fois mit, celui-ci se rendit compte… Que c'était des vêtements féminins, et surtout, de domestique. Quelle honte… Soufflant, il alla se cacher derrière la porte après avoir rangé la chaise. Une domestique entra dans la chambre.

\- Monsieur, que puis- AAAAAAAAAH ! S-Seijuro-sama ! Il faut prévenir Seijuro-sama !

Hurla-t-elle en sortant de la chambre, pensant que cette dernière était vide. Kuroko profita de la panique pour sortir de la chambre et se fondre dans la masse avec d'autres vraies servantes. Afin de s'y retrouver et ne pas se perdre, il suivit deux servantes qui se hâtaient vers la sortie.

/

Pendant ce temps, Akashi était assis tranquillement à l'arrière de sa voiture. Il finit par exprimer un profond soupire en repensant à sa journée.

\- Tetsuya…

Prononça-t-il inconsciemment en souriant. Alors qu'il arrivait bientôt à destination, Akashi reçu un appel.

\- Allo ?

"Seijuro-sama… Nous avons un problème…"

La servante expliqua le souci. Akashi écarquilla les yeux avant d'hurler :

-QUOI ?! COMMENT CA ENFUI ?!

/

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arriva chez lui et constata que Kuroko était vraiment parti. En voyant sa chambre vide, il serra les poings retenant sa colère. La jeune servante qui se trouvait à côté de Watanabe s'inclina profondément.

\- Excusez-nous... Jeune maître... Tout est….

\- Il suffit !

Gronda-t-il en se tournant face à eux. Après avoir réalisé qu'il avait un comportement déplacé vis-à-vis de ses employés qui n'étaient pas entièrement responsable, il soupira.

\- ...Laissez tomber, ce n'est en rien votre faute…. Je savais très bien qu'il ne voulait pas rester… J'aurai dû mieux me méfier… Je suis épuisé… Laissez-moi…

\- B-bien jeune maître... Bonne nuit...

Salua la jeune servante en s'inclinant de nouveau tout comme Watanabe, rapidement suivit par le reste des employés présents dans le couloir.

Akashi referma la porte, se changea et s'apprêtait à aller dans son lit. Cependant, il fût dérangé par le tableau posé proprement sur sa table basse de manière à ce que l'on puisse voir l'oeuvre depuis son lit. Frustré, il grogna avant de balancer un oreiller pour le faire tomber.

Puis, il s'enveloppa dans ses couvertures et ferma les yeux pensant pouvoir trouver un peu de sérénité et dormir malgré la colère.

~ Héhé ! Tu dois être frustré ! ~

\- Non…

~ Si si, tu aurais dû voir ta tête… !~

\- Tais toi… !

Gronda Seijuro en se cachant dans son coussin. "L'autre" ricana fortement, profitant du fait que Seijuro soit le seul à l'entendre:

~Mais en même temps… Quel maladroit tu fais, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'occupe des gens. ~

\- Je t'ai dis de te taire !

~Son sac est toujours là au fait… Que comptes-tu faire ?~

Akashi écarquilla les yeux, se redressa et observa le sac en bandoulière de Kuroko. Mais attristé par la fugue de ce dernier, il poussa un soupire et se recoucha.

\- Je verrais ça demain…

/

Du côté de Kuroko, celui-ci était arrivé chez lui. Kuroko vivait seul avec un petit husky qui portait le même prénom. Il l'appelait souvent « Nigou » pour ne pas trouver cela bizarre de s'appeler en parlant du chien. Il vivait dans un studio, assez bien rangé et propre. Il y avait une petite odeur de vanille que le bleuté avait souvent sur lui et qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le rendait nostalgique.

Il se mit dos à la porte et prit une bonne bouffée avant de réaliser quelque chose qui le fit blêmir.

-J'ai oublié mon sac… Je vais avoir du mal à rentrer demain… Et il va encore venir me voir, cet Akashi…Seijuro… Akashi… Seijuro…

Se répéta Kuroko tel un pantin. Il se sentait bizarre. Comme si ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part.

\- Akashi...-kun… Il… Il faut que je récupère mon sac...

/

Akashi lança son deuxième oreiller loin de son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil et il savait pertinemment pourquoi. D'ailleurs, "L'Autre" n'arrêtait pas de rire et de se moquer de lui.

Il finit par quitter son lit et méditer en faisant les cent pas dans son immense chambre passant et repassant à côté du sac de Kuroko.

Agacé, il finit par fouiller dans le sac afin de chercher le moindre indice sur son identité car après tout excepté son nom, ce Kuroko Tetsuya était un inconnu certe mais pas si sûr.

~ Arrête ça… ~

\- T'es le premier à m'avoir fait la remarque sur ce sac alors laisse moi…

"L'Autre" resta silencieux face à cette remarque. Après tout, Seijuro n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

En fouillant, Akashi tomba sur la carte d'étudiant de Kuroko, ses clés, son téléphone portable et ses affaires de cours. Seijuro prit le téléphone et regarda la liste de contact.

\- Momoi-chan… Aomine-kun… Kise-Kun… Kagami-kun… "Master" ? "Master" ? Hm ? Etrange… Kagami… Momoi? C'est bizarre… Ces noms me disent quelques choses…

Soudain, il sentit une décharge dans la nuque et fut prit d'une forte migraine.

-...En… Core…?!

Grommela le rouquin en se tenant la tête.

~Je t'avais prévenu…~

Soupira "L'Autre" qu'Akashi ignora. Il était trop concentré sur la douleur. Il tituba jusqu'à sa table de chevet pour prendre ses médicaments mais se heurta à quelque chose. Il baissa la tête et observa le tableau qui était au sol qu'il ramassa. Plus il regardait la toile, plus il se sentait apaisé. Plus il se perdait dans l'œuvre, plus la douleur disparaissait.

~ Fait gaffe, tu vas te faire envouter ! ~

Ricana "L'Autre" ramenant Seijuro à la réalité. Ce dernier claqua sa langue dans sa bouche avant de poser le tableau sur le fauteuil après avoir repris le téléphone du bleuté qui était tombé par terre lors de sa crise. Il soupira et retourna dans son lit, oubliant de prendre ses cachets. Face à lui, le tableau de Kuroko. En le fixant il esquissa un faible sourire. Il semblait vraiment l'aimer cette toile. Puis il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, attendant que le propriétaire du téléphone qu'il avait dans les mains se manifeste. Il le savait, il appellerait.

Sûr de lui, il songea à ce qu'il ferait à ce moment-là et se dit qu'il pourrait demander à Shintaro de le localiser en traçant l'appel. Appel qui ne tarda pas à arriver et dont le rouquin répondit de suite.

\- Mais… Jeune maître, il est tard…

Se plaignit Watanabe inquiet de la requête de Seijuro qui s'était habillé rapidement afin que ce dernier le conduise à l'adresse de Kuroko.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je le sais très bien mais j'ai mes raisons de sortir à cette heure là. Maintenant, conduis-moi juste à cette adresse. Je ne mettrais pas longtemps. Si tu n'es pas content, je prendrais ma propre voiture et…

\- N-Non! Je… B-bien jeune maître… Allons-y.

Akashi esquissa un sourire victorieux.

Il faut dire qu'il avait gardé son sang-froid tout le long de sa conversation téléphonique et il n'avait pas l'intention de passer l'éponge sur cette histoire où le méchant, c'était lui. Il avait eu l'adresse directement par le jeune homme qui le faisait assez tourné en bourrique. Il devait être minuit, voir une heure du matin mais tant pis. Kuroko avait surement besoin de ses affaires et puis… Seijuro n'aurait pas eu le droit à un bon somme avant d'avoir parlé au petit.

~ T'as l'air d'un idiot à sourire bêtement comme ça…~

\- Tais toi… !

~ A croire que tu vas voir ta petite amie… ~

\- Veux-tu bien te taire !

Watanabe resta silencieux. Il avait l'habitude que son maître se parle "seul" surtout pour s'insulter. Même si, cela n'était plus arrivé depuis un moment.

/

En attendant le fameux rouquin qui l'avait « kidnappé », Kuroko s'était allongé dans son canapé-lit. Il sentait la fièvre revenir de plus en plus rapidement au point de devoir ouvrir sa chemise. A cette instant Il aurait bien voulu d'une compresse mais il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie d'en prendre une. Nigou en le voyant mal en point se mit à aboyer, inquiet. Il grimpa sur le canapé-lit de son maître et lui lécha le visage avant de couiner.

/

Akashi ne tarda pas et sonna une première fois. Nigou aboya et se précipita vers la porte. Puis une deuxième. Tetsuya gigota mais ne se réveilla pas. Ce fut la troisième tentative du rouquin qui fit sursauter le bleuter qui se leva un peu trop rapidement et tomba. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit de l'extérieur, faisant apparaître un Akashi au visage impassible. Il avait eu l'idée de refouiller dans le sac du petit afin de prendre ses clés et ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa grande surprise en voyant Tetsuya au sol et haletant ainsi que le petit husky tourner en rond en lui aboyant dessus avant de se mettre sur ses deux pattes en le regardant. Il avait l'air heureux de le voir, même si Akashi ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- Ce n'est pas bien… de fouiller dans les… affaires des autres…

Réussit à articuler Kuroko. Le rouquin le regarda de son naturel regard inexpressif avant de prendre la parole.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas menti, je n'aurais pas eu l'idée de le faire… Ou peut-être bien que si, après tout… Je ne suis qu'un « Pervers kidnappeur ».

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire en coin avant de reprendre son inexpression habituelle. Il posa le sac du bleuté près du canapé-lit, caressa Nigou pour qu'il se calme avant d'aider Kuroko à se relever.

\- Au fait comment es-tu rentré chez toi sans tes clés ?

\- J'ai un double que je cache au cas où…

-Ah...

Fit simplement Seijuro alors que Tetsuya se rallongea. Il prit le sac sur le sol et se mit face à lui.

\- Il est tard. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Donc voilà ton sac…

\- ...Merci... Remercia Tetsuya avant de poursuivre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aides... Je ne suis que l'élève fantôme... Premier de la section d'Arts certe mais… Enfin… Bon… Je… Je dois te rendre les vêtements que j'ai emprunté.

Sourit-il tristement avant de se relever. Il s'appuya sur le mur et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Akashi voulait lui dire qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait aidé. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Les mots ne sortirent pas et il se perdit dans ses pensées. Nigou le ramena à la réalité en se frottant contre ses jambes et en aboyant.

\- T'es bizarre toi… T'es toujours comme ça avec les étrangers ?

Sourit faiblement Akashi en le caressant. Un sourire qui ne laissa pas indifférent Tetsuya lorsqu'il revint. Il se mit à rougir légèrement. Sentant sa température remonter, il déglutit avant de s'incliner et tendre le sac.

\- Arigato...

Voyant Kuroko divaguer un peu, Akashi s'approcha de lui sans prévenir. Il lui prit le poignet et mit son autre main sur son front. Kuroko fut droit comme un pic en sentant la main du rouquin, il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué celle sur son poignet. En sentant que la fièvre de Tetsuya était revenue, il fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer. Il finit par s'éloigner du bleuté et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Il y a des médicaments dans ton sac de cours, repose toi bien. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Quand Akashi referma la porte, Kuroko se laissa tomber sur son canapé-lit tandis qu'il rougit fortement. Son cœur battait étrangement à la chamade. Il ferma ses yeux avant de reprendre son souffle tout en s'allongeant. C'était tellement étrange… Comme quand il avait rencontré Aomine, c'était un sentiment de joie mais aussi de peur. Il était étrangement gêné mais aussi touché que Seijuro l'ai appelé par son nom entier.

/

Le prodige de sa section remonta donc dans sa voiture en poussant un profond soupire. Il observa les vêtements qu'avait empruntés Kuroko avant de rire légèrement en voyant la tenue. Il imagina Kuroko dans celle-ci en semblant aimé cette vision. Après s'être calmé, il posa sa tête en arrière, ferma ses yeux et s'endormit dans la minute qui suivit. Il était soulagé.


	4. Chapter 3: Exam Time!

Hello tout le monde ! Cette fois-ci, c'est moi, **Meg'** qui va faire l'avant chapitre ! C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas trop présenté… Je m'appelle Meg', j'adore les chats -contrairement à **Yoru'-** , je réécris d'un coup notre rp puis Yoru' fais des modifs et enfin je corrige les fautes les plus évidente et enfin, notre petite sorcière poste le tout avec un petit message ! Haha ! Adorable ! Sinon... Je suis heureuse que notre histoire vous plait, j'ai hâte de vous en dévoiler plus petit à petit. Arigato pour vos futurs commentaires et autres ! Sinon, vu que ce chapitre est assez long, on va essayer de faire des plus courts la prochaine fois ! Haha ! Si vous retrouvez des petits clins d'oeils à d'autres mangas, faites le nous savoir ! Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/journée/Matinée et continuez à nous lire ! Bye bye ! 3

 **Ellie27 :** Hey ! Eh oui ! C'est noël ! Et voici un autre cadeau avec un grand chapitre qui réponds…. PAS DU TOUT AU MYSTÈRE MAIS QUI EN RAJOUTE :D  
Haha ! On est sadique Yoruna et moi, on aime faire durer le mystere. Normalement, quelques trucs s'éclairciront un peu plus tard, dans un ou deux chapitres. Mais chuuuuut… Yoru' va me taper ;;

L'autre ? Hahahaha… Il est… Spécial. Tu verras bien :')

Le pervers kidnappeur est de moi, haha ! Mon petit bébé que j'ai joué ~ 3 -KUROKO IS THE BEST CHARACTER-

Normalement, on devrait sortir un chapitre par semaine voir toutes les deux semaines. Yoru bosse et moi j'suis encore étudiante et j'ai des grosses journées donc on fait de notre mieux !  
Sur ce, merci de nous suivre et à bientôt pour un nouveau commentaire à la fin du chapitre, **Ellie-chan !**

* * *

Le week-end venait de passer, Tetsuya était en train de se préparer pour aller à la faculté. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux mais avait toujours cette impression de retomber malade quand il pensait à cet étrange rouquin. Il prit un verre d'eau fraîche ainsi que des médicaments avant de repenser à cet Akashi Seijuro. Pendant sa rêverie, il se mit à rougir. Nigou le regarda avant d'aboyer pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure de partir. Ramené à la réalité, Tetsuya lui caressa la tête avant de sourire grandement et le remercier.

\- A ce soir, Nigou. J'irais te chercher de la pâté que tu adores.

Heureux, le chien aboya avant de faire un tour sur lui-même et s'asseoir.

/ 

Tandis que le fantôme aux cheveux bleu ciel était en route pour aller à la fac, notre ami aux cheveux rouge était en train de finir de s'habiller. C'est en allant devant son miroir pour ré-ajuster le col de sa chemise qu'il remarqua le reflet de la peinture de Tetsuya qui était accroché au mur. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner pensant avoir halluciné.

\- Qui a mit ça là ?

Demanda-t-il alors que sa servante arrivait avec du linge. Celle-ci entendit son maître et s'inclina.

\- Je… Je pensais qu'elle était tombée du mur puisqu'elle était sur le fauteuil… J-J'ai pensé bien faire… ! Mais je peux la retirer si vous le souhaitez jeune maître !

Balbutia la jeune femme en posant son bac à terre pour se précipiter vers le tableau.

\- Non! Laisse-la, Marie...

Ordonna Akashi d'un ton ferme qui fit sursauter cette dernière.

\- B-bien...

Akashi esquissa un léger sourire en coin qui n'échappait pas à Marie. Il prit son sac, son téléphone portable et quitta sa chambre après avoir saluer la jeune femme qui s'inclina.

\- Passez une bonne journée, et bon courage pour vos examens.

/

Ce jour là, toutes les classes de toutes les sections étaient mélangés pour passer les examens trimestriels.

Akashi Seijuro se trouvait dans les premiers des listes et était placé à la gauche de l'immense amphithéâtre de la faculté dans les derniers rangs. Pour le cas de Kuroko Tetsuya, celui-ci était placé dans les premières rangées du milieu.

/

La salle se remplit petit à petit avant l'heure du début des épreuves. Les professeurs surveillants donnèrent donc les feuilles aux élèves. Et comme à chaque fois, "L'élève Fantôme" fut oublié. Et comme à son habitude, le petit aux cheveux bleu devait se manifester. Il souffla avant d'interpeller le professeur qui ne le remarqua pas malgré ses appels. Alors, Kuroko fit signe à son voisin de gauche qui fut Kise de se manifester pour lui. Kise esquissa un faible sourire amusé avant de lever la main avec moquerie.

\- Sensei!~ Mon voisin de droite n'a pas eut de sujet! Et il vous appelle depuis tout à l'heure! Vous devriez changer votre appareil auditif !

Tous les étudiants se mirent à rire tandis que Kuroko et le professeur en question semblaient gênés. Le deuxième adulte demanda le silence alors que l'autre grommela et sermonna Kise qui s'excusa en souriant grandement. Kuroko avait attiré l'attention de tous pendant quelques instants, et ils savaient pertinemment que parmi eux, il devait y avoir Akashi. Il déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête, ne remarquant pas, ou plutôt faisant abstraction aux regards insistants de plusieurs étudiants en plus du rouquin: Une jeune fille au cheveux roses qui se tourna très vite face à sa feuille, un blandin, Aomine, Murasakibara et Midorima.

/

Une fois le problème résolu, Kuroko remercia le professeur mais fut pris d'un frisson. Il sentait que quelqu'un continuait de le fixer. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que l'on oubliait très vite sa présence. Alors qui pouvait bien le regarder avec insistance ainsi? Pour échapper à cet inconfort, il secoua légèrement la tête avant de commencer l'examen comme le reste des étudiants.

La personne qui fixait Tetsuya c'était bien évidemment Akashi. De son regard inexpressif, il s'amusait à faire tourner son stylo tout en observant le bleuté. Mais il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'observer. L'étudiant au cheveux blanc, en faisant autant.

Akashi fronça les sourcils avant de commencer enfin son examen. Se demandant pendant un bon moment qui pouvait bien être cet énergumène qui se permettait de fixer SON Kuroko Tetsuya de cet manière.

/

Kuroko trouvait l'examen assez facile, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur des choses qui n'étaient pas aux programmes du tronc commun et dont la filière Artistique était la seule section à ne pas posséder cette partie du programme. Découragés, les élèves d'arts abandonnaient assez vite lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte. Et finalement, seul Tetsuya était resté.

/

C'est au bout de la troisième heure sur les quatre qui leur étaient impartis que Tetsuya termina son examen. Il voulut se lever mais arrêta son geste en voyant Akashi.

Ce dernier n'avait eu quasiment aucune difficulté à répondre aux questions et serait parti il y a trente minutes s'il ne s'était pas attardé sur cette élève aux cheveux blanc.

Il soupira, rendit ses copies et quitta l'amphithéâtre.

Tetsuya déglutit, prit son courage à deux mains et alla rendre également ses réponses quelques instants plus tard.

/

\- Tu as vu la tête de ces abrutis de la classe d'Arts ? A la moindre difficulté, ils baissent les bras!

Ricana l'un des étudiants qui discutait avec son camarade.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette classe existe toujours… Elle ne sert à rien ! En plus, leur bâtiment est en mauvaise état ! Et à l'autre bout du campus, comme des exclus !

Akashi qui avait rejoint Midorima pas loin du duo, entendait leur mépris. Le verdoyant remonta ses lunettes avant de s'avancer pour aller sermonner les deux étudiants. Mais Akashi le retenu.

\- ...Seijuro…? Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- AAAAAAAH ! PUTAIN MAIS QUI A FAIT CA ?!

\- MES CHEVEUX SONT PLEINS DE PEINTURE, COMMENT JE VAIS ENLEVER ÇA ?!

Le rouquin aux yeux rouges esquissa un large sourire en coin en fixant le responsable qui passa à côté d'eux et s'en alla comme si de rien était. Il était le seul à avoir perçu sa présence du début à la fin, ce qui l'amusait. Alors qu'il fixait l'élève fantôme, Midorima et d'autres témoins riaient aux éclats, se moquant ouvertement des deux autres.

\- Fermez là! J'suis sûr que c'est l'un d'entre vous qui…!

L'étudiant le plus recouvert de peinture écarquilla les yeux en croisant le regard glaciale d'Akashi.

\- V-Vas-y….! Viens on se casse…

\- O-Ouais… Putain! Mon haut était tout neuf en plus!

Se plaignit le deuxième avant de le suivre.

\- Seijuro? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien d'important, allons-y Shintaro.

\- Euh… ok…

/

Kuroko retourna dans le bâtiment des Arts pour profiter du calme de la pause déjeuner. Il lâcha un profond soupir avant de sursauter en entendant une voix provenant du couloir, ce qui était inattendu étant donné que personne ne trainait dans le vieux bâtiment à cette heure-ci. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit légèrement pour espionner le vagabond qui parlait au téléphone, la bouche pleine.

\- Aka-chin… Je suis perdu dans un bâtiment tout cassé…. Viens me chercher, s'il te plait...

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'ami aux cheveux mauves d'Akashi.

Murasakibara s'arrêta avant de se gratter le dos de la tête.

\- Aaah… Il a raccroché… J'espère que "L'autre" est pas… réveillé… Bruuuuuh…

Après avoir légèrement tremblé, il reprit une bouchée de sa tablette au chocolat et continua de chercher son chemin. Kuroko souffla avant d'ouvrir la porte et le suivre. Il lui attrapa la manche doucement afin qu'il le remarque.

-Je vais te montrer la sortie.

Le petit passa devant le géant de deux mètres et leva sa tête pour le fixer.

\- Ce n'est pas ton bâtiment… Et puis il est hanté ! _Il marqua une pause avant de se mettre derrière lui et murmurer dans son dos._ Hanté… Par moi…~

Murasakibara resta impassible. Il se gratta le dos de la tête avant de répondre.

\- Tu peux pas être un fantôme ! Mido-chin t'as porté vendredi… Et les fantômes on peut pas les soulever !

Déclara-t-il sûr de lui en mangeant ses pockys. Tetsuya fut surpris de ses propos. Alors c'était comme ça qu'on l'avait emmené chez Akashi… Il fit volte face et se mit en route, gêné, suivit de près par le géant.

/

\- C'est le bâtiment des arts… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on...?

\- Mido-chin ! Aka-chin ! GLOUPS !

Midorima s'était fait interrompre par Murasakibara qui était arrivé assez joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le regard noir d'Akashi. Kuroko se sentit légèrement toute chose en voyant le rouquin. Pour se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà, il détourna le regard.

-Atsushi.

Appela simplement Akashi qui semblait assez énervé même si cela n'était pas visible. Le mauve sursauta avant de remercier rapidement Kuroko et de rejoindre ses deux amis.

\- Aka-chin… Je….

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as fait me déplacer pour si peu. Tu avais déjà un excellent guide, Atsushi.

Le ton du rouquin glaça le géant sur place.

\- Dé…Désolé…

\- La question serait plutôt comment tu as fais pour te retrouver dans le bâtiment des arts. Murasakibara ?

\- C'est le seul endroit où on peut trouver des tablettes au chocolat blanc Myuki myu !

\- Parce que tu as dû vider les autres distributeurs…

\- Même pas vrai Mido-chin !

\- Et comment tu as fais pour te perdre ?!

\- Tout se ressemble….

\- Mais… Tu es stupide ou quoi ?

\- Silence… ! On s'en va.

Ordonna Akashi en tournant les talons.

Kuroko qui observait le trio esquissa un faible sourire triste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais leurs petite dispute le touchait. Des larmes apparurent sur ses joues et pour les cacher, il se retourna avant de dire d'une voix neutre… Ou presque.

\- Il ne faut plus que vous reveniez dans cette partie de la fac… C'est réservé seulement aux élèves de la section Arts.

Tout tremblant, de la voix et du corps, il ferma ses yeux avant de se diriger lentement vers le bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter avec Murasakibara. Le trio avait remarqué la faiblesse dans la voix du plus petit. Ils se fixèrent avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Oha asa n'a jamais parlé de cet endroit comme étant un endroit maudit... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne reviendrais pas.

Répliqua Midorima.

\- Je suis obligé de revenir… Je vais bientôt être à court de chocolat blanc !

\- T'es incorrigible Murasakibara…

\- Bah quoi…?

Akashi esquissa un léger sourire en coin avant de s'avancer vers Tetsuya et l'attraper par le poignet. Kuroko sentit son cœur manquer un battement et se mit à rougir comme une pucelle.

\- Il n'y a aucun article dans le règlement qui m'interdit de venir ici… Donc je n'ai pas à t'obéir… Ku-ro-ko Te-tsu-ya. Mais bon… Si tu insistes… _Il le tourna face à lui avant de l'attraper par le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux._ …Je n'aurais qu'à te kidnapper à nouveau pour que l'on se revoie. N'est-ce pas... ? Tetsuya...

Akashi avait dit cela d'un ton calme, d'un sourire quelque peu diabolique et d'une voix un peu sensuel. Le bleuté n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer ses yeux qu'il se fit comme envouté ou presque par le regard du rouquin. Il avait le visage rouge de gêne et avait du mal à garder son calme. Tremblant encore un peu, il poussa un soupire avant de prononcer difficilement:

\- Le… Le règlement a été changé… Vous…. Vous voulez un nouvel…Exemplaire ? Et puis… Vous ne pouvez pas me kidnapper, Akashi-kun. Je… Je peux porter plainte. Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on peut kidnapper comme bon semble. Akashi Seijuro, fils du grand avocat Akashi Sabooru.

Akashi écarquilla les yeux et perdit son sourire. Il voulut répliquer, mais avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il se fit tirer en arrière et tomba à terre.

\- Aka-chin...! Toi… !

\- Seijuro… ! D'où il sort lui je l'ai même pas vu venir!

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- Aomine...Kun… _Prononça-t-il faiblement_. P-Pourquoi t'as fais ça?!

\- Je t'ai dis de pas le fréquenter Tetsu'! Ce mec est pas net! Quand à toi le bourge premier de sa classe… Je t'interdis de reposer la main sur lui c'est clair ?!

-Mais il ne m'a pas…

Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Aomine venait de se prendre une droite de la part du géant aux cheveux mauve et se retrouva à son tour à terre.

\- A-Aomine-kun !

\- Toi... ! Je t'ai déjà dis de pas toucher à Aka-chin ! MICROBE !

\- Sale fils de… !

-Arrêtez... !

Tenta de calmer Kuroko. Midorima s'agenouilla près d'Akashi et le questionna.

-Seijuro, tout va b... !?

Le vert se recula légèrement. Il tremblait. Akashi, tête baissée, se releva en se frottant la joue:

\- S...Seijuro… ?

\- Fous-moi la paix Shintaro. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Midorima écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'expression du visage de son ami. Il était sombre et surtout son oeil gauche n'était plus rouge rubis mais teinté d'un magnifique or.

\- Oh non….

Le rouquin ricana en relevant la tête.

\- C'est vrai. Nous ne faisons pas partie du même monde... Et cette école qu'elle idée… Mélanger les riches et les pauvres dans un même lieu pour prétendre à une égalité… Ridicule. _Akashi parlait d'une voix neutre et pourtant, on pouvait déceler du mépris, du dégoût dans ses paroles._ … Ridicule. Tout comme cette amitié que soit disant vous entretenez tous les deux d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas qu'il était amusant de rester avec une brute qui passe uniquement pour demander un service ou te piquer le peu d'argent que tu dois posséder…

~ Arrête ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… ! ~

\- Ah ! Mais sur le coup, je ne suis pas mieux. Aider un idiot tel que toi sous prétexte que… Sous prétexte que je t'ai trouvé intéressant…

~ Non ! C'est… C'est pas ça je… ~

Akashi éclata de nouveau de rire sous le regard abasourdi des quatre autres.

\- La bonne blague! J'agis exactement comme mon père… !

~ Comme… Père…? ~

\- Tel père, tel fils, comme on dit…

~ Ah... Oui… Comme mon… crétin de père…~

Il baissa son regard et fixa sa main gauche avec mépris.

\- Je ne suis… Pas mieux que lui... Après tout...

\- A-Aka-chin… ! Soit pas comme ça hein… ! Il n'y a…

Murasakibara qui essayait de le calmer s'arrêta face aux yeux vairons du rouquin. Kuroko baissa la tête.

\- Peut-être que je suis un idiot... Mais… Je sais qu'Aomine-kun a des soucis et que malgrés ses actions, il n'est pas entièrement satisfait de ces gestes….

Commença-t-il attirant le regard de tous sur lui.

\- Certes, nous… La classe d'Arts somme une classe qui ne sert qu'à se faire insulter ou bien charier… Mais nous au moins… Nous ne suivons pas nos parents dans leur étude. Akashi-kun… Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi… Tu n'es pas comme tu le montres… Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ton père ! La preuve, tu m'as aidé… moi un imbécile de pauvre ! _Il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire._ Tu dis tel père, tel fils… Mais à part le physique, tu n'as rien de lui !

Akashi écarquilla les yeux et fixa intensément Kuroko, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Un silence s'installa un court instant. Le rouquin aux yeux vairons dévia la tête, embarrassé avant de lui répondre:

\- Je… Tu… Ne parle pas comme si tu me connaissais ! Je… !

~ Seijuo!~

Tourmenté par la voix de ce petit garçon qui lui faisait penser à Kuroko, il grogna et releva la tête, jetant un regard assassin au bleuté.

\- Je t'interdis de me parler comme si tu savais ce que je ressentais ! Kuroko Tetsuya… !

Il plongea sa main dans son sac avec violence pour y attraper quelque chose. Mais sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, il ne sortit pas l'objet en question qu'il souhaitait sortir. Il grinça des dents avant de commencer à partir.

\- Bruuuh… Je déteste l'autre Aka-chin… J'ai bien cru qu'il allait « les » sortir…

\- Il allait… _Soupira Midorima_. Juste pour que vous le sachiez... On ne comptait pas nuir à votre environnement. On voulait simplement passer du temps ici, parce que c'est un coin tranquille avec des personnalités intéressantes mais au vu du résultat…

\- ATSUSHI ! SHINTARO !

Midorima sursauta avant de soupirer et de se mettre en route, tout comme le géant qui s'arrêta pour de nouveau faire face à Kuroko.

\- Dit… Euh… Kuro-chin… Je ne pourrais vraiment pas revenir pour les chocolats… ? Promis j'en prendrais qu'un p'tit peu...

\- Murasakibara!

Rappela Midorima. Le mauve souffla n'ayant pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse avant de se suivre ses deux acolytes.

Kuroko les regarda s'éloigner avant de soupirer. Et avant même qu'Aomine puisse se plaindre, il se mit à leur poursuite et rattrapa Murasakibara qu'il arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Je sais que vous êtes des gens bien… Mais c'est seulement pour que vous évitiez de vous faire insulter… Vous méritez mieux que nous. Mais si vous voulez revenir, venez le soir. Et tu pourras, Murasakibara-kun… Seulement, faites attention à vous…

Murasakibara fut surpris mais également très touché. Il esquissa un faible sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux du bleuté avant de partir.

/

Sur le chemin, Akashi bouscula l'une de ses camarades de classe. Elle voulu l'insulter lorsqu'il s'éloigna sans s'excuser mais lorsqu'elle tomba sur son regard, c'est elle qui s'excusa à sa place.

\- Evitez de nous faire insulter…

Répéta Midorima.

\- Moi je pense pas que je me ferais insulter si je retourne voir Kuro-chin. Au pire, je m'en fiche.

\- Tu es d'un simple…

Akashi, silencieux, écoutait d'une oreille ses deux amis. Ils furent dérangés par son téléphone qui se mit à sonner. En voyant le nom du contact, il s'arrêta et se mit à trembler. Les paroles de Kuroko résonnaient dans sa tête.

~ Tu n'es pas comme ton père, Akashi-kun ! ~

Murasakibara et Midorima s'échangèrent un regard tandis qu'Akashi inspira un grand coup avant de décrocher.

\- Allo… ? Bonjour, père.

A l'entente de ce mot, Murasakibara et Midorima déglutirent difficilement.

\- Oui père… Bien… M… Non, je… Rien… A ce soir…

Atsushi eu failli s'étouffer, Midorima remit ses lunettes en place avant de s'exprimer:

\- CE SOIR ?! Tu aurais dû prendre ton objet chance du jour Akashi ! Je t'avais dis qu'il allait t'arriver quelque chose !

\- Je retourne en cours, ne m'attendez pas pour rentrer.

\- Aka-chin...

/

Pendant ce temps, du côté des deux bleutés, Aomine avait décidé de consoler son ami qui s'était mit à pleurer. Le regard détourné, il s'excusa.

\- Je suis désolée d'être cruel avec toi… Je… C'est pas ma faute… C'est à cause de tu sais quoi… Eh… ! Pleure pas.

Kuroko ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pleurait. C'était un mélange de peur, de joie et de tristesse. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et sentait que quelque chose de mal allait se produire.


	5. Chapter 4: Bad New

**Hello tout le monde ! C'est nous! Yoru' et Meg'!  
** Déjà pour commencer, désolé pour ce retard! On a été quelque peu débordé ces derniers temps… On va essayé de se rattraper!

Ellie-chan : Merci pour tes reviews toujours aussi drôle! Ca nous motive à mort! 

Sur ce, merci de nous suivre et de nous lire!

On espère d'avance que le retard n'arrivera plus ! Merci encore de nous suivre malgré cette absence involontaire, on va faire de notre mieux pour vous donner encore plus de mystères et d'histoire !  
 **PS :** Yoru a hâte de faire un certain chapitre qui raviront les fans du AkaKuro, hihihi. ~  
Je rajoute aussi que dans le futur… Il y aura beaucoup de personnages inventés donc… Ne vous perdez pas d'avance ! Bonne fête d'Halloween en avance et bonne vacances. Bisous à tous ! -Meg'

J'avoue… Ce chapitre…. *w* AH oui pardon on finis! On finis!

*S'incline bien bas*

J'espère que la suite vous plaira… N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, même s'il est très critique.

Bon sinon….

Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) *Hurm Hurm* Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à nous et le tableau EST TOUJOURS A NOUS! */SBAF*

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Sur ceux, Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

Alors qu'Akashi se dirigeait vers sa prochaine salle de classe, il finit par croiser Kise qui retournait vers le bâtiment des Arts.

\- Akashicchi!

S'exclama-t-il en allant à sa rencontre. Seijuro le fixa toujours de son regard noir, ses yeux vairons firent sursauter le blond qui déglutit avant de sourire nerveusement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Ryouta ?

\- Oh… ? Tu te souviens de mon prénom? Comment ça se fait ?

\- …Je… J'en sais rien… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?!

Kise haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre.

\- Tu te souviens de Kurokocchi ? Mon camarade de classe que tu as aidé vendredi dernier… ?

A l'entente du nom de Kuroko, Akashi écarquilla les yeux.

\- Hum? Akashicchi ?

\- ...Et… Et bien quoi… ?

\- Ah ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir… J'aurai pas su quoi faire, bref ! Kurokocchi voulait avoir des informations sur toi. Je crois qu'il… T'aime bien. A sa façon, je tenais juste à te le faire savoir.

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais s'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Ah au fait… C'était aussi pour dire que Kurokocchi est un de mes plus précieux amis, donc… Ne le blesse pas ou tu auras à faire à moi et Aominecchi c'est clair ?!

Il avait dit cela d'un ton sévère et d'un regard noir mais Seijuro était préoccupé par autre chose à ce moment précis et avait le regard tremblant. Il n'avait donc pas pu voir le blond.

\- Euh...A...Akashicchi?

~ Seijuo! ~

Entendit le rouquin. Encore cette voix… Pourquoi? Pourquoi à chaque fois que l'on parlait de Kuroko il entendait ce petit garçon?

~Se... Seijuo... Je... Je t'aime bien !~

Akashi n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus la question. La voix dans sa tête était de plus en plus clair et sa migraine de plus en plus présente. Il sentit une décharge dans sa nuque et chavira en avant, atterrissant directement dans les bras de Kise. 

\- A….Akashicchi… ?! Akashicchi…!?

Après quelques secondes, Seijuro repoussa le blond et d'un regard vide, il fixa devant lui. Ses yeux vairons brillaient malgré leur manque de vitalité. Cela montrait clairement qu'il n'était plus lui même.

\- A….Akashicchi… ?

Appela Kise, inquiet. Le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui et d'un ton extrêmement sec lui ordonna de ne pas s'approcher de lui.

\- Pousse toi… Kise Ryouta.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi au départ, Kise obéit et s'écarta. Laissant l'autre s'éloigner. Puis il eut soudain comme un éclair dans les yeux et comprit ce qui se passait. Il rattrapa Seijuro et lui prit le poignet. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard mais le blond avec les même yeux que lui ne s'écarta pas. Il finit par sourire. Un sourire narquois dessiner au coin des lèvres. Un sourire que Seijuro avait déjà vu auparavant...mais où?

\- Tu es encore "sous son influence" Akashicchi…. Si j'étais toi… Je ne "l'écouterai pas..." Même si "cet ordre" vient de ton père…

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

\- Qu…?!

Kise n'éclaircit pas plus ses paroles. Il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible et qu'il était temps de partir. Mais il espérait avoir quand même avoir aidé le rouge.

Il repartit donc comme il était arrivé et s'arrêta une fois seul avant de se mettre à trembler.

Etait-ce un mélange de peur mêlée à un surplus d'adrénaline? Ou peut être était-ce parce qu'il avait utilisé son don? Il n'en était pas sûr mais au moins il avait accompli sa tâche.

Lâchant un profond soupir pour reprendre son calme, il se colla au mur et ferma les yeux.

Aaah… Kise n'avait pas la vie facile. C'était un riche qui se faisait passer pour un pauvre afin de rester avec Aomine. Pourquoi? Au départ c'était simplement parce qu'il ressemblait à cette fille qu'il voyait souvent dans son rêve. Mais au fil du temps, ils sont devenus amis. Et pourquoi aidait-il Akashi? Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi… Mais c'était sûrement parce que Tetsuya était intéressé par ce dernier. Or les amis de ses amis sont ses amis donc…

Sortant de ses pensées, il souffla de nouveau avant de se diriger vers le bâtiments des Arts.

Pendant ce temps, toujours aussi perturbé par les paroles de Kise, Akashi était resté sur place. Il avait la tête baissée, les poings serrés et tremblait de rage.

Les paroles du blond et celles de Kuroko repassaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Décidément, tout le monde n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Tout le monde voulait lui faire croire qu'ils comprenaient son ressenti.

Il frappa contre le mur à côté de lui et reprit sa marche, silencieusement, jusqu'à sa classe. S'asseyant, il entendit enfin les messes basses de ses camarades qui le charriaient depuis le couloir.

\- Vous avez vu… Il est bizarre non ?

\- On dirait qu'il va tuer quelqu'un !

\- P't'être que c'est déjà fait…

\- Trop flippant !

S'énervant encore plus, le rouquin frappa violemment sur la table et d'un ton ferme imposa le silence.

Le professeur arriva par la suite et débuta son cours. Comme lobotomisés par les paroles d'Akashi, aucun bruit ne surgit de la bouche des élèves. Seijuro assis près de la fenêtre fixa le ciel et s'y perdit. La couleur bleu de ce dernier le faisait penser à Tetsuya d'ailleurs.

/

Pendant ce temps là, Kuroko était retourné en cours. Profitant de son manque de présence pour regarder par la fenêtre, il observa le bâtiment principale en poussant un léger soupire.

Tout semblait tellement mieux là-bas…

Il s'affala sur la table tout en croisant ses bras pour y déposer sa tête et se cacher. Mais en fermant les yeux les paroles d'Akashi lui revinrent en boucle. Rougissant fortement, il repensait à cette manière tellement particulière et si envoûtante de l'appeler par son prénom. Il fut prit d'un léger frisson alors que son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Il finit par fermer ses yeux en imaginant le rouquin en face de lui.

Un rire générale de sa classe le ramena quelques instant à la réalité. Une fois de nouveau seul face à ses pensées, il poussa un nouveau soupire et prit une mine plus triste.

Se disant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'une illusion… Il ne verrait sûrement plus jamais ce rouquin. Ou bien, il ne pourrait jamais espérer être amis ou plus avec lui.

Kise et Aomine, qui se trouvaient derrière lui, le fixèrent tristement.

/

A la fin des cours, Akashi fut le dernier à quitter sa salle. Perdu dans ses pensées, il repensa aux paroles de Kise mais surtout celles de Tetsuya. Encore. Elles n'avait pas cessé de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il jeta sa main devant lui pour faire taire ses pensées puis se mit en route pour partir en direction de la sortie de l'établissement. D'ailleurs sa violente migraine ne voulait pas partir elle non plus et le rouquin ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que cette dernière.

Comme par hasard, Kuroko sortit en même temps qu'Akashi. Quand il le vit, le bleuté essaya de se faire discret et de ne surtout pas rougir. Son cœur s'affola et se mit à battre de plus en plus vite tandis qu'il s'approchait du rouquin. Il passa devant lui et continua son chemin.

Akashi ne tilta pas de suite d'ailleurs. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs chemins furent opposés qu'il fit volte-face et le regarda s'éloigner.

En le voyant de dos, il eut un flash.

Il se vit enfant, en train de rire et courir avec d'autres enfants dont le petit garçon qui le hantait. Mais baignant dans une grande lumière blanche ils ne reconnaissait aucun d'entre eux.

Son coeur se mit à battre si fort, qu'il entendait le son qu'il produisait.

~ Tu m'attraperas pas! ~

Prononça la fillette parmis eux.

~ Courez ! ~

Ricanna un autre.

Plus Seijuro cherchait à comprendre, plus la vision devint flou et la lumière plus vive. La migraine s'intensifia le forçant à fermer les yeux et à grogner avant de finir par reprendre son chemin tant bien que mal vers la voiture qui l'attendait au bout de la rue.

Kuroko, lui, se dirigea vers sa station avant de s'appuyer contre un mur en reprenant son souffle. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Il poussa un soupire avant de prendre son bus pour rentrer chez lui. Songeant à se cacher sous sa couette. Il se trouvait stupide d'agir de cette façon en voyant une personne.

/

Arrivé chez lui, Akashi quémanda un médicament contre la migraine qu'il reçu rapidement.

Puis, il prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre un air sérieux et s'avancer vers le bureau de son père.

Il frappa, attendit que ce dernier l'invite à entrer et ouvrit la porte.

\- ...Bonsoir, Chichi-ue...

\- Seijuro. Installe-toi.

Le rouquin s'installa et après un long silence, il laissa son père engager la conversation.

\- ...Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai eu comme l'impression que tu souhaitais me demander quelque chose.

\- Vous vous trompé, Chihi-ue. Je n'ai aucune requête ce soir.

\- ...Tu as une mine horrible par ailleurs…

\- J'ai eu… Une dure journée…

\- Et tes examens?

\- ...Ca… Ca c'est très bien passé…

\- Bien… Je suis justement sur une affaire intéressante... Le conseil générale des facultés a décidé de fermer la section artistique de ton campus, le semestre prochain.

Akashi fut abasourdi. Le regard tremblant, il baissa la tête et fixa ses genoux. Son père ne remarqua pas sa surprise, trop occupé dans ses dossiers.

\- Au vu des dépenses, il semblerait que cela serait plus rentable de transférer les élèves ailleurs que de payer la rénovation de l'immeuble qu'ils empruntent. Et effectivement, j'essaye de voir s'il n'y a pas un autre moyen mais… C'est peine perdu. A moins que chaque parents y mettent chacun 100 000 yens ou que l'un d'entre eux gagne au loto !

Sabooru se mit à rire cruellement tandis que Seijuro serra ses poings sur ses genoux, contenant sa colère. Il devait réfléchir à un plan et vite. Vite!

\- Puis-je… Vous demander... A combien s'élèveraient les frais de rénovation ?

L'avocat fixa son fils d'un air intrigué avant de sembler suspicieux.

\- A quoi cela te servira-t-il de le savoir ? As-tu fais quoique ce soit qui pourrait nous causer un problème ?

\- Non… Je suis... Simplement... Curieux de savoir… Une… Une victoire écrasante pour faire raser ce vieil édifice serait plus appropriée à notre statut, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ...Développe.

\- Si… Si la rumeur se propage, ils tenteront de tout faire pour le sauver.

\- Et donc ?

\- Le procès sera gagné avec beaucoup plus de difficultés et on nous versera donc beaucoup plus d'argents si on prend leur partie.

\- Tu passerais pour le plus grand diable de toute l'histoire de ton campus. Tu en es conscient?

\- …Il n'y a pas de pitié pour les faibles lorsque l'on veut gagner… N'est-ce pas, Chichi-ue...?

L'homme esquissa un sourire mauvais face au sourire mesquin mais forcé de son fils.

\- Exactement. Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire… Je ne peux te divulguer toutes les informations, mais ceci devrait suffire.

Seijuro se releva et récupéra le papier que lui tendait son géniteur.

\- Je vais vous laisser à présent.

Avertit le jeune rouquin en s'inclinant.

\- Soit.

Une fois hors du bureau, iI referma la porte derrière lui et analysa rapidement la fiche qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Je vois...

Prononça-t-il en serrant le document avec colère. Il resta silencieux et tête baissée un moment avant de rire. Un rire un peu mégalo et triste.

\- ...J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire… Tout ça parce que…. Parce que…

Il ferma les yeux et songea à Kuroko, Kise, Nigou et Aomine. Puis seulement au bleuté, qui dans sa vision portait son chiot et le fixait d'un regard inexpressif comme d'habitude.

\- Kuroko… Tetsuya…

Prononça-t-il inconsciemment comme pour se donner du courage. Le rouquin se rappela des paroles de ce dernier et esquissa un faible sourire.

-Désolé père… Mais cette fois ci, la victoire m'appartient.

S'exclama-t-il pour lui même avant de retourner dans sa chambre en semblant confiant, sûr de lui.

/

Kuroko, quand à lui, était reparti une heure après son retour pour aller au travail. Il bossait dans une sorte de café/bar assez mystérieux. Il ne semblait pas très en forme mais avait l'habitude. Sa santé était souvent mauvaise à cause de son manque de sommeil, sa malnutrition et…

\- J'aimerais un café, s'il vous plaît Inu-kun !

\- Hai !

Répondit le bleuté. Il partit vers le bar avec son plateau. Le bruit de la clochette qu'il portait autour du cou retentit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar. Kuroko avait beaucoup plus de présence dans ce bar/café car non seulement il portait une sorte de costume de marin mais avait aussi de fausses oreilles de chiens, une queue de chien et un collier bleu ciel avec une clochette à son cou.

/

Akashi s'écroula sur son lit. Face à lui, en hauteur, se trouvait le tableau de Tetsuya.

Il resta un long moment à le scruter car toujours sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, la peinture l'apaiser.

Soudain, son téléphone se mit à sonner et d'une voix lasse, il répondit:

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Shintaro ?

\- Rien… Je viens juste aux nouvelles… Je n'ai plus le droit ?

\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

\- … Ta voix ! Je parle au bon Akashi alors…

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Non rien… Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes Shintaro ! Pour qui te prends-tu !

\- Haha ! …. Oh ?

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ?

\- Kuroko.

\- Quoi Kuroko ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait ici…

\- Hein ? Ici mais où ?

\- Au café, près de chez moi… Le Chat du Crépuscule ou un truc du genre.

\- Ah ? Je vois.

\- Tu as l'air heureux de l'apprendre !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Je raccroche.

\- Ok ! A demain.

\- Oui… Ah ! Attends, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

\- Oui?

\- Mais pas au téléphone, abrutis…

\- C'est toi aussi tu précise pas… !

\- Tais-toi ! Donc, demain, je ne tolérerais aucun retard ni de ta part ni de celle d'Atsushi !

\- Hein ? Mais… !?

A ses mots, Akashi raccrocha avant de soupirer et de sourire légèrement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir que Tetsuya travaillait non loin de chez son ami lui faisait plaisir. Comme cette peinture.

/

Kuroko passa donc le reste de sa nuit à travailler sans avoir remarqué l'ami d'Akashi. Après tout, il était fatigué et s'occupait de ses clients. Une fois le boulot terminé, il rentra chez lui, s'occupa de son chien, de réviser ses cours et s'endormit vers quatre heures du matin alors qu'il partirait quatre heures plus tard pour la faculté.


	6. chapter 4,5 : Happy Halloween (PART 1)

Hello tout le monde ! C'est nous! Yoru' et Meg'! -sans blague-

Yoru: Vous vous attendiez à un chapitre 5 hein! ET BAH NAN POISSON D'AVRIL AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*/SBAF*

Meg: Excusez la…. Joyeux Halloween à toutes et à tous! Et pour fêter un Halloween en bonne et dû forme, voici un Doublé AkaKuro! :D

Yoru: Par ailleurs, Merci pour vos reviews, merci de nous suivre et de nous lire!

Meg: Par ailleurs vous trouverez donc ce petit spécial Halloween… Et si vous aimez le Mura/Muro, y'en aura aussi TRÈS rapidement!

J'espère que ce petit chapitre spécial vous plairont… N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, même s'il est très critique (tant que c'est constructif moi je prends).

Bon sinon….

Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à nous par contre :D

(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Voilà voilà ! Bisous ! Et, Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)

* * *

\- Shintaro. Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ?

Soupira Seijuro en fermant les yeux et en croisant les bras.

\- Murasakibara m'a donné rendez vous ici. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était devant un magasin de déguisements. Mais venant de lui... J'aurais du m'en douter. Désolé...

Le géant mauve ne tarda pas à arriver. Il observa ses amis avant de les saluer en mangeant des pockys. Akashi agacé, le fusilla du regard tandis que Midorima était sur son téléphone. Le géant poussa un long soupire avant de prendre la parole.

\- Aka-chin, Mido-chin. C'est Halloween aujourd'hui.

\- Et ? Atsushi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces gamineries.

\- Mais ! C'est ma fête favorite... Et on la fête tout le temps ensemble d'habitudes. On va se déguiser puis on va demander des bonbons !

\- Murasakibara ! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

\- Mais... On pourra aller voir Kuro-chin après.

\- On y va Shintaro.

\- QU…?! Toi alors dès qu'il s'agit de Kurok….!

\- Tu disais?

Demanda le rouquin en le fusillant du regard.

-R-Rien… Allons-y…

Murasakibara savait que la mention de Kuroko allait faire flancher son ami aux cheveux rouge. Fier de lui il ouvrit donc la marche et entra dans le magasin.

/

Et c'est au bout d'une heure et demi que les trois étudiants ressortirent déguisés. Midorima avait opté pour un cosplay de Franken Stein de Soul Eater à la seul différence qu'il avait gardé ses cheveux mais qu'il avait ébouriffés pour lui ressembler. Murasakibara, lui, était déguisé en loup garou, il avait des vêtements déchirés, des lentilles dorés, des fausses canines style vampire et portait des fausses oreilles de loup ainsi qu'une queue. Pour Akashi, le choix fut vite fait. C'était une sorte de roi démon, il portait une couronne, une cape, des cornes et n'avait même pas besoin de lentilles vu que ses yeux vairons le rendait déjà suffisamment démoniaque. Mais, pour ne pas être reconnu, surtout par Tetsuya, il portait une perruque noire.

Les trois amis firent donc les portes du voisinage pour avoir des bonbons, choses qu'ils eurent facilement malgré leur âge grâce à l'attitude enfantine de Murasakibara ou le côté charmeur d'Akashi, ou simplement par ordre de ce dernier.

Et c'est au bout de deux heures de chasse, qu'ils firent les comptes.

\- 199... 200... 201 ! J'ai 201 bonbons Aka-chin et toi ?

\- 400. HAHA ! Je t'ai encore battu cet année Ats-

\- J'en ai 401. Je t'ai battue, Akashi.

\- CO-COMMENT EST CE QU….?!

Fou de rage d'avoir perdu contre son ami, Akashi poussa un long grognement avant de tendre son panier au mauve.

\- Tiens! De toute façon, c'est pour toi qu'on l'a fait. BON ! Maintenant, on va au café...

\- On se demande pourquoi faire... Murmura Shintaro tandis que Seijuro alors qu'il alla vivement jusqu'au café restaurant: Le chat du Crépuscule.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte, qu'il s'arrêta.

\- Oï Sei….

\- Bienvenue au café du Crépuscule ! Je vais vous conduire à une table Oni-sama, Ishi-sama et Okami-sama.

S'exclama leur serveur qui se trouvait être: Tetsuya.

Celui-ci portait un costume de chiot-zombie qui le rendait assez enfantin et mignon. Akashi faillit saigner du nez en le voyant mais réussit à garder ses esprits avant de le suivre.

Tetsuya avait les joues légèrement rouges et semblait un peu pompette. D'ailleurs Akashi le remarqua assez rapidement et ne pu le quitter du regard. Le bleuté, s'élança vers la salle un peu trop joyeusement au goût de Shintaro avant de se diriger vers une table près de la fenêtre et de la présenter.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir là, messieurs. Je vais vous distribuer le livre de potions afin que vous choisissiez votre cru!

Puis il partit en direction du bar en faisant des petits hick tandis qu'un autre serveur se mit à rire.

\- Mec ! T'aurais pas dû faire ce jeu avec Tetsuya, il a pas l'air de tenir l'alcool !

\- Mais j'avais besoin qu'il goûte les potions ! Et puis je trouve qu'il est moins timide que d'habitudes !

Les deux se mirent à rire tandis que Kuroko amena les trois livrets qui ressemblait à des livres de magies à ses camarades. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les laisser, il se sentit vaciller. Akashi profita de ce moment pour l''attraper par la hanche et de l'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- O...Oni-sama vous…!

\- Shut…

Ordonna Akashi en lui mettant son index sur les lèvres, ce qui surprit Murasakibara et Midorima, assit face à eux.

\- ...Tu vas être mon chien servant. Moi, le roi des démons, vais te garder comme un précieux bijou.

\- Mais je…!

Akashi semblait être entré dans le rôle de son personnage. Il le garda contre lui avant d'appeler un autre serveur. Il laissa Shintaro commander tandis qu'il murmurait au creu de l'oreille de Tetsuya

\- Endors toi, petit chiot. Je te protégerais.

\- Mais... Je.. n'ai.. pas som... meil...

Articula Tetsuya avant de s'endormir contre le rouquin.

\- Aka-chin…. Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait?

\- Rien de particulier… Je lui ai juste "dit" de dormir…

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? Il doit bosser…

Répliqua Shintaro inquiet de se mettre le personnel à dos.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Shintaro… Je leur dirait qu'il ne respect déjà pas la charte 134-32 qui stipule que l'employé doit pouvoir servir la clientèle…

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes…?

\- Il est ivre…

\- HEIN?!

\- Et… Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?

\- Le ramener à la maison… Il ne peut continuer à travailler dans ses conditions…

\- Seijuro…

\- Quoi?

\- Tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as fait ça?

\- Oui… Je me suis fait insulter de pervers Kidnappeur… Mais puisque je suis un pervers Kidnappeur et que c'est Halloween aujourd'hui j'ai le droit d'être un pervers Kidnappeur…

\- Seijuro…

-Tu comptes me contredire peut être Shintaro?

\- N...Non…

\- Mido-chin… Ne le provoque pas… L'autre Aka-chin va se réveiller…

\- Plaît-il?

\- R-Rien du tout! Fait donc ça Seijuro… Em...Emmène le… 

Seijuro appela donc un autre serveur en mettant Tetsuya sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse se reposer convenablement. Shintaro fit mine de boire sa boisson comme si de rien n'était et Atsushi mangeait ses friandises récoltés. Et alors que Seijuro s'apprêtait à réprimander le nouveau serveur, il écarquilla les yeux en sentant Tetsuya se blottir contre lui. Ce qui surprit même les trois autre d'ailleurs.

\- ...Ku...Kuroko-kun! Veuillez l'excuser, il…

Balbutiait le serveur.

Akashi "réveillé " par le collègue de Kuroko, puisqu'il avait détourné son attention pour observer le bleuté, finit par se racler la gorge et se plaindre:

\- Notre serveur s'est évanoui en plein milieu de son service…

\- Oui j'ai vu… Lâchez le...Pour que je puis-

Mais Akashi le serra un peu plus contre lui avant de poursuivre:

\- ...Or comme tout café restaurant... Vous vous devez de respecter la charte 134-32 qui stipule que l'employé doit pouvoir servir la clientèle quelque soit son état... Vous êtes pourtant en train de violer cette charte...

Le serveur secoua sa tête avant de s'incliner en étant sincère

\- On a pas voulu qu'il travaille, c'est lui qui a insisté. On le ménage vous savez ! Et puis… Vous… Vous le retenez là...  
\- ...Dans ce cas là j'exige avoir le droit de faire ce que je veux de lui…

\- M...Monsieur...

Tetsuya se réveilla en se frottant innocemment les yeux.

\- ...Trop... De bruit...

Grommela-t-il avant de bailler. Il cligna des yeux et fixa les deux acolytes d'Akashi sous le regard abasourdis des quatre autres.

\- Vous êtes... les amis d'Akashi-kun, non ? Mi-do-ri-ma-kun... et Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra-kun... n'est ce pas?

Prononça Tetsuya encore un peu à l'ouest, alors qu'Akashi arquait un sourcil et que son collègue secouait ses bras, affolé.

-Ku...Kuroko-kun...! E-Excusez le il…

\- Eh...~

Fit Seijuro amusé par la situation. Shintaro et Atsushi se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête et de pointer leur leader du doigt en lui répondant. Du moins, en commençant à lui répondre.

\- Kuro-chin…

\- C'est bien nous… Et y'a…

\- … Regardez moi ça…

Interrompu Seijuro en souriant. Un sourire narquois qui stoppa net Midorima qui pointait déjà du doigt son leader pour signaler sa présence à Kuroko mais trop tard.

\- Ecoutez moi bien, Soit, je m'accapare votre collègue… Soit je fais fermer votre café.. Et croyez moi, je trouverais un moyen de le fermer.  
-A-Aka-chin...!

Répliqua Murasakibara. Tetsuya écarquilla les yeux en comprenant les paroles d'Akashi. Ne réalisant pas encore de qui il s'agissait, il se tourna vers le rouquin en posant ses mains sur la table afin de faire du bruit. 

\- Je ne le permettrais pas Oni-san ! Je préfère encore me suicider et que vous ayez ma mort sur votre conscience dans ce cas là ! 

-Ku….Kuro-chin… Tu… Tu parles à…

-Akashi… Justement...

Termina Shintaro. Tetsuya jeta un regard aux deux autres puis à Akashi avant de l'analyser un long moment et finir par le reconnaître - enfin. Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir fortement.

\- A-Akashi-kun ! J-Je…

Terriblement gêné, il ne termina même pas sa phrase et partit en courant se cacher dans l'arrière boutique.

Il se sentait tellement ridicule.

C'était tellement gênant de s'emballer comme ça, d'être bourré devant lui.

Encore une fois, son coeur battait rapidement et il était tenu en haleine.

/

Akashi, frustré de ne pas plus profiter de Tetsuya soupira profondément.

-Veu… Veuillez nous excuser pour tout ça mais s'il vous plaît… Ne tentez pas de faire fermer ce restaurant nous...  
\- Comme si j'allais faire fermer cet endroit… Comment je ferais pour le voir librement en dehors des cours si je fermais cet endroit Hein!?

Grommela Akashi pour lui même, mais surement un peu trop fortement car ses deux amis furent surpris, tout comme le collègue de Tetsuya d'ailleurs. Sentant leurs regards insistant sur lui, Akashi fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Euh… Rien.  
\- Aka-chin… Tu devrais suivre Kuro-chin… Il avait pas l'air bien...

Déclara Murasakibara alors que Midorima préparaient sa monnaie pour payer leur commande avant de soupirer, remonter ses lunettes sur son nez et sourire tendrement.

\- Je paye pour nous trois Seijuro, tu peux y aller...

Embarrassé, Akashi claqua sa langue dans sa bouche avant de se lever.

\- Je rentre... Et vous inquiétez pas, je plaisantais je ne compte pas fermer cet endroit...

-Ah… A-Attendez...!

Appela le collègue de Kuroko en vain. Le rouquin avait déjà quitté les lieux. Une fois dehors, il soupira et retira sa perruque qu'il jeta dans la première poubelle qu'il trouva. Il sortit son téléphone et s'apprêtait à appeler Watanabe mais une respiration haletante et une quinte de toux sortant de la ruelle à côté de lui le fit sursauter.

Il déglutit difficilement et s'approcha pour voir s'il ne devenait pas fou. Après tout, il faisait noir dans cette ruelle et on est le 31 octobre…

\- … Il… Il y a quelqu'un?

Appela-t-il avant d'apercevoir Kuroko, contre le mur qui avait du mal à respirer.

\- Tetsuya…?

\- A.. Aka..shi...kun…?

Akashi s'approcha et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le voyant plus pâle qu'il ne l'était habituellement.

-H-Hey ça va?"

Le bleuté l'observa un long moment avant de secouer sa tête. Il voyait de plus en plus flou. Il posa sa main contre son torse en grimaçant avant de s'accrocher à la cape du rouquin.

\- A-Aka...shi...kun... Aide… moi...

Akashi se mit à rougir. Il toussota avant de souffler et de râler.

\- V-Voilà à quoi ça t'as servi de trop boire... Ne… Ne bouge pas! Je reviens tout de suite…!

Il alla au carrefour de la ruelle et acheta de l'eau dans le distributeur puis revint vers lui en ouvrant la bouteille.

\- Tiens... Bois un peu... Je te ramène chez toi...

Expliqua-t-il en lui tendant la bouteille que le bleuté prit immédiatement en main pour boire assez difficilement. Mais il descendit le trois quart de la bouteille d'eau et se calma peu à peu en fermant les yeux.

\- A...Arigato…

Seijuro soupira et s'accroupit près de lui. Une fois calmé, Kuroko se mit à sangloter surprenant Akashi qui sursauta.

\- Ne…? Je.. Je suis débile, hein?

Akashi arqua un sourcil.

\- Hein? Pourquoi?

Tetsuya se mit à trembler. Il secoua sa tête avant de se frotter les yeux et répondre:

\- Je… Je suis juste idiot... J'aurais pas dû boire... Je...

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase et resta silencieux, essayant de retenir ses larmes et ses sanglots. Akashi resta un moment silencieux avant de soupirer et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Tu n'es pas idiot... Sinon je te trouverai pas si intéressant... Crétin...

Kuroko leva sa tête, surpris. Il se mit à rougir faiblement et pour cacher son embarras, il rebaissa la tête avant d'essayer de se lever en s'appuyant au mur.

\- Je ne suis pas.. Intéressant!

\- Si tu l'es...

Insista immédiatement Akashi en l'aidant à tenir debout.

\- Si je le dis c'est que tu l'es... Et cesse de me contredire, Kuroko Tetsuya...

Tetsuya détourna le regard avant de s'appuyer à lui.

\- Et pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Je.. J'ai le droit de te contredire !

Akashi écarquilla les yeux avant de répliquer comme un gamin.

\- Non...! T'as pas le droit! C'est un ordre! Et mes ordres sont absolu! T'as pas le droit de me contredire c'est clair?! Tetsuya!?"

\- Et pourquoi ils seraient absolu ?! Tu n'es pas un roi, ni un dieu.. Alors ils ne le sont pas!

Répliqua Tetsuya sur le même ton que lui avant de tirer la langue et d'éclater de rire. Un rire moqueur qui surpris Akashi ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse.

Le rouquin baissa la tête en rougissant. Alors que Kuroko reprenait son souffle.

\- Je… Je vais rentrer… M-Merci pour ton aide Akashi-ku…!

Akashi fronça les sourcils, le lâcha d'un coups et avança en se retenant de grogner, toujours vexé par le ton qu'avait utilisé le bleuté.

\- Et bien rentre bien Tetsuya...!

Cracha-t-il en s'éloignant alors que Tetsuya tomba comme un château de carte sur le sol.

Il grimaça et se lamenta avant de souffler.

\- Itai…

Mais comme par réflexe Akashi s'arrêta en l'entendant. Il serra les poings et se tourna vers lui avant de le regarder de haut.

\- ... Excuse toi...

Tetsuya qui ne s'y attendait pas le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de se mettre à rougir fortement et se dépêchant de baisser la tête en serrant ses poings.

\- P-Pourquoi ?

\- Obéit c'est tout...!

Insista le rouquin qui ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait lui ordonner ça. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire obéir comme tous les autres.

Tetsuya leva sa tête avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne m'excuse que si il y a une raison. Alors... Je ne m'excuserais pas.

Akashi fut surpris par sa réponse. Il finit par froncer les sourcils et serrer les poings. Son oeil gauche prit alors une teinte doré et c'est d'un ton extrêmement glaciale qui redit son ordre.

\- Je t'ai dis de t'excuser! Kuroko-kun!

Ordonna-t-il encore une fois de plus alors que son oeil gauche se mit à briller.

Tetsuya recula un peu avant de secouer sa tête en semblant passer en dehors de son ordre.

\- N.. Non. Je ne le ferais pas. Même si tu devais me battre... Me frapper… Ou... Je ne le ferais pas !

Akashi écarquilla les yeux. Véritablement surpris.

\- C'est bizarre... Ca ne fonctionne pas sur toi... Quoique je dise... Ou que je fasse... Ca ne marche pas sur toi...

Il resta un moment à le regarder avant d'éclater de rire et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Tu vois... Quand je te disais que tu étais intéressant...! Kuroko Tetsuya-kun!

S'exclama-t-il en souriant d'un magnifique sourire mystérieux. Kuroko vira au rouge avant de détourner le regard et accepter son aide.

\- B-Baka…! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis mais... Merci de m'aider… Stupide pédophile pervers !

Akashi vira au rouge. Un rouge identique à ses cheveux.

\- Je... Je suis... Je suis pas stupide ni pédophile et encore moins pervers! Stupide chiot!

Répliqua-t-il alors que ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur rouge initiale.

\- Je suis pas un chiot !

Répondit Tetsuya avant de gonfler ses joues. Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres avant de bailler et avançaient un peu plus vite en soufflant.

\- On est bientôt à la maison.

Akashi esquissa un faible sourire amusé avant de répondre.

\- Il semblerait en effet... Et tu semble moins ivre que tout à l'heure...

Tetsuya se tourna vers Akashi avant de faire la moue.

\- Je... Sûrement grâce à l'eau..

-Oui... Surement…

Plus Akashi voyait les différentes facette de Tetsuya. Plus il commençait à l'apprécier. Même voir... Plus? Il le trouvait intéressant certes mais pas seulement... Comment dit-on déjà...? "Mignon?" Ah oui... Oui il commençait à le trouver adorable et mignon... En plus dans ce déguisement de chien il ressemblait véritablement à un petit chiot qu'on a envie de dorloter.  
Le rouquin se mit à rire faiblement. Et continua sa route en souriant.

Tetsuya quand à lui avait l'impression que tout allait bien quand il y avait Akashi. Il avait l'impression qu' aucun soucis ne se passerait. Il ferma ses yeux avant de se coller inconsciemment un peu plus.

\- Dit…? Tu veux... Rester ce soir ? Il fait nuit et tu habites loin...

Proposa-t-il en semblant assez gênée. Il détourna le regard avant de continuer.

\- Enfin…! C'est toi qui voit! Et puis, si Nigou te mords, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Akashi écarquilla les yeux. Il se mit à rougir mais cacha sa gêne avant de rire légèrement.

\- Oh~ Vous me proposer de me faire kidnapper par vous Tetsuya-kun...? 

Nargua le rouquin avant de rire.

\- Hein !?

Tetsuya vira littéralement au rouge. Il gonfla ses joues avant de soupirer et lui répliqua:

\- M-Même pas vrai ! Je... J'annule la proposition en fait ! 

Seijuro n'allait pas refuser cette offre de si tôt et puis il savait pertinemment que son chiot n'allait pas le mordre, étant donné qu'il lui avait sauté dessus la première fois qu'il était venu.

\- Très bien je viens…

Répondit le rouquin. Kuroko souffla avant de rire.

\- Tu fais à manger… Et… Et Je dormirai dans ma baignoire à l'abris !

Plaisanta-t-il enjoué. Akashi aimait les réaction du bleuté et continua de le provoquer.

\- Oh...? Serait-ce une invitation à prendre un bain ensemble? Je ne dirai pas non, même si nous sommes deux hommes ça ne me dérange pas de partager un bain ou une douche avec toi...

Ricanna Akashi alors que Kuroko s'éloigna de lui.

\- N-Non ! Ja-Jamais de la vie !

Il avait les joues qui deviennent bouillantes et l'envie de le frapper.

\- Pervers ! Pédophile pervers !

Répliqua Kuroko sous le rire inlassable de Seijuro.

Soudain, le rouquin entendit un rire. Son rire. Mais lui, enfant. Il cligna des yeux et eut de nouveau une vision. Il se vit enfant jeter de l'eau à la figure d'un autre.

\- Qu'est ce qu...?"

Prononça-t-il en s'arrêtant. Tetsuya le fixa en penchant la tête, intrigué et quelque peu inquiet.

\- Un soucis, Akashi-kun ?

~ Seijuo ! Ayetes de me lancer de l'eau dessus ! ~  
Entendit Seijuro. Encore cette voix. Cette voix semblable à Tetsuya mais plus jeune beaucoup plus jeune.

Akashi, le regard perdu essaya de nouveau de se rappeler à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix. Mais la migraine qui accompagnait ses souvenirs arriva un peu trop vite et l'en dissuada. Il grimaça et agrippa fermement au bleuté.

\- Urgh...!

Kuroko le rattrapa difficilement et le prit dans ses bras. Il poussa un soupire avant de sourire légèrement.

\- Je crois que tu es plus mal en point que moi bourré, Akashi-kun.

Il souffla avant de l'aider à marcher jusqu'à son appartement.

\- On va prendre l'ascenseur... Même si c'est que pour deux étages.

Akashi secoua la tête.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide... Tetsuya... ça va... ça va aller...

Articula-t-il en le repoussant gentiment. Mais à peine eut-il dit ça qu'il faillit tomber et Tetsuya dû à nouveau le retenir. Il poussa un soupire et l'aida à avancer.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, ils se déchaussèrent et s'assirent sur le canapé lit.

-Repose toi...

Ordonna gentiment Kuroko en se relevant. Mais à peine, debout, Akashi l'attira vers lui et le força à s'allonger. Le bleuté se retrouva donc très vite contre lui et se mit à rougir fortement.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas... Me donner d'ordre... Et je te signal que t'es pas plus au point que moi... Alors toi aussi repose toi...Tetsuya...

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que.. tu fais ? 

Paniqua Kuroko en détournant le regard et en tremblotant, peu rassuré par ce qu'il risquait de faire.

\- Je ne fais rien... 

Répondit Akashi en fermant les yeux. Il le relâcha et reprenait son souffle car la migraine partait mais pas assez vite à son goût.

Lorsque Kuroko réalisa que le rouquin ne faisait que reprendre sa respiration, il ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je.. Je vais me reposer.. Mais... Pas.. aussi proche.

Finit-il par dire en se relevant rapidement avant de détourner le regard et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- Je vais te prendre un médicament. Et ensuite.. Je prendrais un bain pour que tu te reposes !

\- Haï...

Répondit Akashi qui recommençait à être lucide. Il finit par s'asseoir et observer la cuisine. Il n'allait pas le lui dire mais en fait il avait faim.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement. Non il n'allait pas lui dire. Il allait attendre que le son hôte aille prendre son bain pour fouiller les placard et faire à manger.  
Nigou profita de la rêverie du rouquin pour venir aboyer joyeusement à ses pieds ce qui fit sursauter légèrement Akashi qui baissa les yeux et fixa le chiot.

\- Bonjour petit bonhomme...

Salua-t-il en souriant. Lui exprimant son magnifique sourire angélique tout en le caressant. Tetsuya revint avec le médicament et un verre d'eau et esquissa un faible sourire en les voyant. Puis il s'avança vers eux et prit la parole:

\- Nigou... Doucement... Tiens Akashi-kun.

-Merci…

Remercia Akashi avant d'avaler les comprimés et son verre d'eau d'une traite.

\- Je vais prendre mon bain. Si tu as faim, il doit rester des onigiris que j'ai fais hier. Fais comme chez toi! Mais… Mais pas trop non plus!

Balbutie Kuroko avant de prendre ses affaires dans son placard et partir dans la salle de bain. Akashi profita donc de l'absence de ce dernier pour se lever et aller dans la partie cuisine, suivit de près par Nigou.

\- Je suppose que je dois te faire à manger à toi aussi...

Le chien aboya en guise de réponse.

\- ...Bien...

Seijuro fouilla donc les placard et trouva de quoi faire du riz au curry. Et un remix pour Nigou.

\- J'hallucine... Voilà que je me mets à faire à manger pour lui maintenant...

Ricanna-t-il. Nigou se frotta contre les jambes de Akashi avant d'aboyer joyeusement et de se diriger vers l'entrée pour s'amuser avec ses lacets.

/

Pendant ce temps, Kuroko profita donc de ce moment pour se détendre dans son bain. Etrangement, son coeur se mit à battre fortement. Il repensa à la situation. Akashi était dans son salon. Il était là et il faisait surement la cuisine. Comme un parfait petit couple… Un couple?! N'importe quoi!

Il secoua la tête et se mouilla le visage avant de souffler.

-Pourquoi…?

Il se sentait idiot. Son coeur battait toujours autant quand il était près de lui. Et maintenant qu'Akashi se trouvait chez lui, il se sentait chauffer.

\- Je... Pourquoi je suis comme ca avec lui… Qu'est ce qui m'arrive…?


	7. chapter 4,5 : Happy Halloween (PART 2)

**Hey ! C'est Meg et Yoru.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires!**

 **ellie-chan :** Haha ! Si tu savais pour le AkaKuro c: J'imagine ta tête quand tu liras la partie 2 !

 **Sam5155 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que cela te plaise et que nous sommes favoris ! Arigato !

 **Kama-chan59 :** Le mystère est bientôt dévoiler ! Bientôt.

Nous sommes très heureuses que notre histoire vous plaisent. Franchement, je sais pas pour Yoru mais moi ça me motive grave ! J'ai hâte de vous en dévoiler un peu plus ! Haha !

/  
 **Yoru:** Hein? Moi? Bah… Comment dire… Quand je lis les review d'Ellie j'suis toujours plié de rire… Et le message de Sam m'a fait presque pleurer tellement j'étais contente… Alors oui oui ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça me motive à mort! ...  
Enfin bref!

Patientez encore un peu, il y aura un peu de mystères résolus ! Sur ce, bonne deuxième partie du one-shot Halloween. PS 1 : Vous allez nous détester !

PS 2 : Le chapitre 5 devrait bientôt sortir ! ~

Bon sinon….

Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à nous par contre :D

(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Voilà voilà ! Bisous ! Et, Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)

* * *

Nigou mordillait les lacets et déplaçait les chaussures de Seijuro. Intrigué par son comportement, le rouquin se tourna vers lui avant de rire avec légèreté.

\- T'es cent fois plus expressif que ton maître toi, dit moi... Calme toi, je ne vais pas m'enfuir... Pas la peine de défaire mes lacets pour ça...

Ricanna-t-il en s'approchant de ses chaussures pour récupérer le husky et le porter.

\- Là... Tu vois, t'es avec moi... Je ne peux plus partir à présent...

Nigou frotta sa joue contre la sienne avant de fermer ses yeux et rester sur son épaule en remuant joyeusement la queue.

\- Waf !

Aboya-t-il soudainement en regardant la porte de la salle de bain. Seijuro calina le chiot en fixant la salle de bain à son tour.

\- ...Tu veux voir ton maître? Tu n'as qu'à aller aboyer à la porte, ça le fera sortir... Je t'aiderai ne t'inquiète pas...

Proposa-t-il en le déposant

\- Va...

Nigou alla donc à la porte en courant avant de la gratter en aboyant. Il essayait de prévenir Akashi de quelque chose.

\- Waf ! Waf !

\- Oï... Tetsuya... Je crois que Nigou a faim...

Akashi n'eut aucune réponse et instinctivement il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout comme Nigou qui aboyait sans s'arrêter. Seijuro éteignit le feu et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte que Tetsuya n'avait pas verrouillé, par réflexe d'être seul.

\- Tetsuya!

Appela Seijuro en prenant une serviette pour aller le sortir de l'eau.

\- Oï! Tetsuya!

Tetsuya respirait paisiblement et dormait tranquillement. Il était confortablement allongé dans son bain tandis que Seijuro commençait à se calmer. Tetsuya dormait comme un enfant alors que Seijuro s'inquiétait. Nigou alla jusqu'à la baignoire avant de se mettre debout en s'appuyant contre la baignoire puis il observa Tetsuya en semblant heureux. Et oui, Kuroko s'était endormi dans son bain et son chien l'avait compris depuis le début.

\- Waf !

Seijuro soupira. En le voyant aussi paisible. Il esquissa un faible sourire et s'assit au bord de la baignoire. Il le regarda dormir un moment, sans bouger avant de se pencher un peu au dessus de lui et lui caressa doucement le visage.

\- Tetsuya… Tu es seul, entre les mains du grand pervers Kidnappeur Akashi Seijuro tu n'as pas peur...?

S'amusa-t-il à demander sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait avoir aucune réponse.

Tetsuya poussa un petit soupire avant de répondre inconsciemment un " hmm " en tournant sa tête d'un côté. Le rouquin se recula légèrement avant de rire. C'était si tentant.

Il était si innocent dans cette baignoire et cela lui donnait envie de faire tellement de chose.

Mais il fut interrompu par les couinement de Nigou qui après s'être étiré, s'était approcher. Il voulait grimper sur les jambes de Seijuro. Il le fixait avec des yeux de chien battu et remuait vivement sa queue. Le rouquin s'esclaffa et lui tapota la tête.

\- Soit pas si impatient... Je dois d'abord le sortir de là...

Il prit Tetsuya par les bras et le souleva, lui enfila son boxer comme il le pouvait, l'enroula d'une serviette rapidement et le sortit complètement de l'eau pour l'amener sur le canapé-lit, qu'il oublia de déplier.

\- ...Super...

Soupira Seijuro qui venait de se rendre compte de sa boulette. Nigou sauta sur le canapé-lit avant de grimper sur son maître et lui lécher le visage en posant ses pattes sur son torse pour essayer de le réveiller. Tetsuya se mit à rire faiblement avant de le repousser gentiment et se retourner un peu.

\- Arrête... Ca chatouille…

Akashi esquissa un faible sourire avant de regarder Nigou.

\- Dit moi Nigou... Tu as faim?

Le petit chiot fixa le rouquin avant de fermer ses yeux et se laisser caresser. Puis il aboya pour approuver et se jeta sur la main d'Akashi qu'il lécha et mordilla gentiment.

Le jeune rouquin grimaça avant de l'attraper par la peau du cou.

\- Ya...! Je t'ai dis de te calmer... Espèce de boule de poil électrique…!

Nigou couina en grimaçant. Akashi ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Juste le réprimander. Il lui embrassa le museau et le reposa ensuite à terre avant de jeter un dernier coups d'oeil à Tetsuya. Il le recouvrit d'une couverture, le fixa encore un peu et lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit, Tetsuya...

Prononça-t-il près de son oreille. Tetsuya frissonna avant de sourire tendrement et de bouger légèrement sa tête.

\- Oya..Sumi..

Murmura-t-il avant de se tourner et de dormir en boule. Seijuro s'éloigna de lui en souriant avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Allez viens manger, Nigou...

Appela le rouquin en récupérant sa gamelle pour lui donner à manger. Nigou accouru avec un air heureux, il s'asseya devant Akashi en attendant sa gamelle. Une fois celle-ci faite, il mangea rapidement avec un grand sourire et aboya entre ses grandes bouchée. Akashi lui répondit par un sourire alors qu'il se servait une assiette lui aussi. Puis, il alla s'asseoir à côté de Tetsuya, face au chiot.

\- ... Je me demande toujours pourquoi... J'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pense...

Nigou termina son repas, se lécha les babines et les pattes avant de fixer ensuite Akashi et aboyer joyeusement. Tetsuya numéro deux s'avança lentement vers le rouquin avant de monter sur le canapé et se coller contre lui en s'endormant à son tour.

Après son dîner, Akashi soupira avant de regarder l'appartement et ses hôtes. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il se sentait chez lui ici. Un foyer beaucoup plus chaleureux que dans la grande demeure des Akashi. Il descendit du canapé et s'assit sur le sol près de Tetsuya pour le regarder dormir.

-... Qui es tu vraiment… Tetsuya...?

Se demandait-il en fixant le visage innocent et endormi de ce dernier.

/

Soudain, Akashi réalisa qu'il s'était endormit et finit par se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit car il avait froid.

\- Tetsuya... OÏ... Tetsuya... J'ai froid...

Avoua-t-il. A moitié endormi, il osait dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Tetsuya se réveilla difficilement avant de s'asseoir et d'observer le rouquin. Il poussa un soupire avant de le regarder avec des petits yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué mais sous sa couverture, il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer en bas et d'une serviette en guise de haut. Et pourtant, il la souleva et invita le rouquin à le rejoindre.

-Viens... Akashi-kun…

Seijuro se frotta les yeux et déposa Nigou qui s'était allongé sur lui avant de se plaindre.

\- ...Le canapé est trop petit...

Tetsuya poussa un soupire avant de rejoindre Seijuro au sol en tirant la couverture et se blottit contre lui pour la partager.

\- C'est mieux ?

Le rouquin soupira de bien être et l'enlaça.

\- Oui... Beaucoup mieux

Pourtant ce fut bref. Seijuro entendit encore une voix, cette voix.

~ N'est pas peur Seijuo je suis là! ~

Seijuro grimaça avant de serrer un peu plus fortement le bleuté dans ses bras. Inquiet, Kuroko observa Seijuro avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il posa son front contre le sien avant de sourire.

\- J'ai plus sommeil… Akashi-kun…

Seijuro resta un moment silencieux. Il tentait de se calmer. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et le regarda fixement.

\- Ne...? Qui es tu...?

Tetsuya sourit faiblement avant de rire.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya, pourquoi ? Je suis l'élève fantôme de l'Académie d'art.

\- Non ça je le sais... Mais... Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi ? Il... Quand tu es là... Il…

Akashi avait du mal à s'exprimer et ressemblait à un enfant apeuré.

\- Shut... Je suis la. Ne t'en fais pas...

Rassura Tetsuya. Il enlaça Akashi avant de fermer ses yeux et sourire tendrement.

\- La... même... chose...

Il ferma les yeux et se blottit contre lui. Et sentit son propre coeur battre la chamade tout comme celui de Tetsuya.

Tetsuya rougit fortement avant d'hésiter et de venir l'embrasser timidement. Chose qu'il semblait apprécier.

Akashi écarquilla les yeux. Il se mit à rougir légèrement avant de sourire et répondre à son baiser tout en le prenant par la taille pour qu'ils soient vraiment l'un contre l'autre.

Tetsuya se sentait fondre. Il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Akashi avant de sourire tendrement en rompant l'échange.

\- Akashi-kun...

Seijuro esquissa un faible sourire. Plongeant son regard couleur rubis dans le bleu ciel de ceux de Kuroko.

\- Tetsuya...

Prononça-t-il d'une voix extrêmement douce.

Tetsuya observa Akashi avant de se mettre à rire légèrement en fermant ses yeux.

\- Arrête... Ça chatouille !

Prononça-t-il en rigolant avant d'ouvrir les yeux et faire face à Nigou qui lui léchait le visage.

\- Nigou ?

/

\- Akashi-kun...

Seijuro esquissa un faible sourire. Plongeant son regard couleur rubis dans le bleu ciel de ceux de Kuroko.

\- Tetsuya...

Sourit Seijuro avant de faire basculer le bleuté sous lui et de tomber.

HEIN? Tomber?!

Oui, Seijuro tomba de son grand lit, avec son coussin dans les mains.

\- Qu'est ce qu...?

\- Euh... Bo-chan... Tout vas-bien?

Demanda Watanabe en s'approchant.

\- Watanabe?

/

Tetsuya poussa un soupire avant de s'asseoir et caresser son chien.

-C'était.. Un rêve étrange... Je ne me souviens plus de tout.. Mais il y avait Akashi-kun.

/

Akashi s'assit contre son lit et se gratta le dos de la tête.

\- ...Ce rêve était étrange...

\- Ah... Vous avez fait un rêve?"

\- Oui... Et il y avait Tetsuya dedans...

Watanabe arrêta tout mouvement et baissa la tête.

\- Je... Je vois...

\- Qui a-t-il Watanabe?

\- Rien du tout jeune maître... C'est sûrement un rêve prémonitoire que vous avez fait... Ou un désire refoulé.

Seijuro écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir.

\- Un... Un désir r-refoulé? W-Watanabe ne racontes pas n'importe quoi!

Répliqua le rouquin embarrassé. Watanabe ricana avant de préparer les affaires de son maître.

\- Allez vous préparer jeune maître...

\- Oui...Oui... Cesse de me materner Watanabe..."

/

Tetsuya souffla avant de regarder l'heure et de paniquer.

\- Je vais rater mon bus ! Nigou, vite !

Il se dépêcha de se préparer et prépara une gamelle pour son chien sous les aboiement joyeux de ce dernier qui le suivait partout.

/

Seijuro songea à son rêve. Et s'imaginait même bien plus. Comme: capturer Tetsuya dans son vêtement de chiot alors que lui portait celui de roi démon.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé avant d'aller se préparer.

Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué mais il commençait vraiment à apprécier Tetsuya. Voir plus. Beaucoup plus... Après tout. Ce rêve en était une preuve irréfutable.


	8. Chapter 5: Red Alert !

/

* * *

Hello tout le monde ! C'est nous! Yoru' et Meg'!  
Et voilà le TANT ATTENDU chapitre CINCO!  
Mais avant ça répondons aux Reviews!  
Yoru: HAHA j'ai l'impression de répondre aux lettres de lecteurs :P

Ellie : HAHA ! Tu croyais que le AkaKuro allait tomber, et bien non ! Pas de suite c': MOUHAHAHAHA. Encore environ trois voir quatre chapitre ! Ca depend de comment on dose ! :P  
Kama : Héhé ! Désolée si on a pas été très clair. Mais j'espère que le début de ce chapitre t'aidera à mieux comprendre! :P 

Merci de continuer à nous suivre ! Ca nous motive à mort!

Et avant toute chose: Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! Ils appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san! Et bien évidemment! L'histoire est à nous!

(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Sur ceux, Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)

* * *

Kuroko était donc en retard et se dépêchait comme il pouvait pour se préparer.

Une fois dans le bus, il songea à ce rêve si étrange, se demandant si même une quelconque partie avait été réel ou s'il avait juste rêvé.

Une fois arrivé devant l'université, il se dirigea non pas vers son bâtiment mais vers le bâtiment principal. Il devait passer par là pour avoir une autorisation pour aller en cours malgré son retard. Et oui, comme tout papier administratif, et comme tout le reste, tout se trouvait là bas. Le bleuté peu heureux de devoir faire ce détour, soupira de nouveau.

Bien sûr! Ca aurait été trop simple d'avoir une administration, une infirmerie ou autres choses importantes dans le bâtiment des Arts qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du campus! Se plaignit-t-il intérieurement.

En entrant dans le secrétariat, il vit Akashi qui discutait avec l'une des secrétaires. L'autre était au téléphone. Il se figea quelques instants avant de déglutir et d'avancer. Arrivé devant le bureau, il salua les deux femmes présentes et demanda son autorisation en ignorant Akashi.

Le rouquin le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis il détourna le regard en se grattant la joue. Lui aussi avait encore ce rêve étrange en tête, et lui aussi, se demandait s'il y avait une once de vérité là dedans, malgré le fait que Midorima et Murasakibara lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient jamais allés tous les trois au "Café du Crépuscule".

Akashi claqua sa langue dans sa bouche en réalisant que ses fantasmes pouvaient aller très loins parfois. Un peu trop loin, d'ailleurs.

C'est seulement au bout de quelques instants qu'il remarqua que la secrétaire n'avait toujours pas détecté la présence de Kuroko malgré ses salutations et la répétition de sa requête. Il esquissa un sourire avant de rire faiblement.

\- Akashi-kun, veuillez aller en cours maintenant. Vous allez être en reta-

\- Bonjour Tetsuya.

Salua le rouquin en ignorant la secrétaire. Kuroko fut surpris. Il se tourna vers lui en rougissant faiblement.

\- B-Bonjour Akashi-kun...

\- A-Akashi-kun...! Dépêchez vous !

Insista la secrétaire, perturbé par la présence du bleuté qu'elle venait, ENFIN, de voir. Akashi s'approcha de Kuroko avant de lui recoiffer un épis et se retourner en allant vers la sortie. Il récupéra un dossier avant de répondre enfin à la jeune femme.

\- Oui, oui... J'ai compris. Passe une bonne journée, Tetsuya.

Le bleuté rougit un peu plus avant de détourner le regard et essayer de se calmer. La secrétaire râla avant de faire rapidement son autorisation pour reprendre ses occupations et l'oublier tout aussi vite. Un de ses collègue entra avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Salut ! T'as entendu la nouvelle ? Le bâtiment des Arts va être ENFIN détruit !

\- Ooooh ! Enfin ! On va peut-être avoir un bâtiment spécialement pour le personnel de l'établissement à la place, qui sait ! Ou un SPA ? Tu imagines ! On irait se faire masser pendant nos pauses ! Le top !

\- Ca serait le feu !

S'exclama la deuxième femme qui venait de finir sa conversation téléphonique. Tetsuya, qui, à l'origine s'apprêtait à quitter le secrétariat, écarquilla les yeux et se mit à trembler.

\- Mouais en même temps c'est Akashi qui est sur le dossier… J'sais pas s'il va pas simplement rafler toutes les tunes...

\- Sérieusement ?! Akashi?! J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui!

Paniquant, Kuroko sorti tel un fantôme de la salle, puis de l'établissement avant de partir en courrant dans son bâtiment. Il devait prévenir tout le monde ! Il le devait ! Et puis pourquoi... Pourquoi Akashi allait faire ça ? Etait ce pour ça qu'il l'avait salué aussi gentiment aujourd'hui? Etait ce de sa faute si toute sa promotion allait en pâtir? Etait ce parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas comme son père?

Toutes ses questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et c'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il se dirigea vers sa classe.

/

Akashi était arrivé dans son cours et avait prit la place la plus à l'écart possible pour pouvoir feuilleter le dossier qu'il avait récupéré au secrétariat. Et pour la énième fois depuis son arrivé en plein milieu du cours, il entendit un portable vibrer derrière lui.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Paraît que la section d'arts va fermer...

\- Hein ? Qui te l'as dis ?

\- Un de mes potes en maths sup' !

\- Oh ! Mais c'est trop bien !

Akashi n'écoutait ses camarades que d'une oreille. Il entendait le principal de leur conversation et il le savait. Il savait que les regards étaient sur lui. Il savait qu'ils parlaient de son père et de ses actions. Il savait pertinemment qu'aux yeux des autres, il était tout aussi responsable que son géniteur. Il allait devoir jouer le monstre avant de devenir le héros dans peu de temps. Ca l'énervait mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'est donc sous le feu de la colère qu'il brisa le crayon qu'il avait dans sa main. Le professeur du rouquin demanda le silence avant de reprendre son cours.

/

\- Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Tetsu !? On peut pas se faire éjecter comme ça ! Faut pas attendre l'année prochaine ? S'énerva Aomine.

\- Il... Ils l'ont dit... Ils vont détruire la section... Arts…

Prononça Tetsuya en haletant fortement. Il venait d'expliquer la situation à ces camarades sans avoir pris le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- M-Mais.. Comment on va faire ? L'autre école d'Arts de la ville est privé ! Et ça coûte une blinde !

Prononça un élève.

Tout le monde se mit à paniquer, s'exaspérer ou à pleurer. La plupart abandonnèrent. Tetsuya semblait assez triste et déboussolé. Mais il se souvenu du sourire d'une jeune femme aux cheveux brun et courts qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais cela lui suffit à se mettre devant le tableau avant de regarder tout le monde en paniquant un peu. Il tremblait mais prononça assez fortement.

\- Nous devons nous... Manifester ! On ne peut pas ne rien faire ! Même si le bâtiment est en mauvais état, c'est le seul endroit où l'on veut de nous ! Nos sensei n'auront plus d'endroit pour enseigner si on ne sauve pas cet endroit ! Il... Il faut…!

Tetsuya voulu poursuivre mais il faillit s'écrouler au sol. Aomine le rattrapa avant de sourire grandement.

\- Doucement Tetsu... Je suis là... On va se battre, mais nous devons réfléchir à comment. Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes…?"

Tous échangèrent un regard avant d'hocher la tête. Kuroko sourit faiblement en fixant son meilleur ami avant de fermer ses yeux et reprendre son calme. Le professeur observa ses élèves avant de souffler et se gratter la nuque.

-Reprenons notre cours, je vais en parler avec les autres professeurs. On fera des récoltes d'argents, on vendra des oeuvres, des matériaux mais on continuera d'être ici. Je vous le promets.

\- Je vous promets.. Que je ferais de mon mieux aussi, Sensei.

\- Merci Kuroko-kun de nous avoir prévenu...

/

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais, Seijuro?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais, Shintaro.

\- Ok.

Akashi poussa un long soupire. Il savait ce qu'il devait endurer. Et il devra l'endurer. Pour sauver ce bâtiment... Pour sauver cet endroit paisible et calme... Pour sauver Kuroko Tetsuya. En soit, c'était surtout pour lui qu'il faisait cela.

Seijuro soupira à nouveau. Et à peine eut-il ouvert la porte de la cafétéria que tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

Il se dirigea vers le début de la queue pour pouvoir prendre un plateau et manger.

\- Comme tu l'avais prédit… La rumeur est aller bien vite… Je crois que tout le campus est au courant pour la future démolition.

\- Projet de la future démolition... Qui ne viendra pas à son terme.

\- Oui... Enfin bon. Comment vas-tu t'y prendre au fait? On est face à ton père là ! Un des plus grand avocat du Japon, non... Du monde !

Seijuro s'arrêta et fixa son ami en souriant d'un air victorieux.

\- C'est justement ça, qui est amusant.

Shintaro poussa un long soupire avant de récupérer leur repas.  
Une fois cela fait, ils rejoignirent le géant mauve qui était déjà en train de manger.

\- En plus Seijuro… A croire que tu as fais exprès de choisir cette date pour la rumeur…

\- De quoi tu parle Mido-chin ?

\- Et bien… Aujourd'hui c'est le jour où les "Artistes" mange dans notre cafet…

\- Ah oui… Et bien détrompe toi Shintaro… C'est un pur hasard…

Avoua Akashi. En effet, au moins une fois par mois les élèves de la section Artistique devait manger eux aussi dans la cafétéria du campus et recevait un plat gratuitement. C'était souvent les jours d'inspection scolaire. Le directeur avait imposé cette charte pour conserver une bonne image de son établissement.

A une table derrière eux, Aomine et Kise étaient assis à côté de Kuroko, qui était entre les deux, afin de le forcer à manger. Le bleuté grimaça avant de détourner le regard.

\- ...Stop...

\- Kurokocchi ! Encore un peu ! Tu vas devenir aussi maigre qu'une paille si tu continues comme ça.

\- Tetsu !~ Si tu manges pas je te ferai manger de force, sache le!

\- N'approche pas, Aomine-kun. Ou sinon… Ou sinon j'appelle la police anti-pervers si tu fais ça !

\- Soit!

\- Oï… Calmez vous… !

Ricanna Kise le premier avant d'être suivit par les deux autres.

\- Vous devriez arrêter de rire comme des imbéciles.

Interrompu une jeune bourgeoise en passant derrière eux avec son ami, en les regardant de haut.

\- Après tout, il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant de retourner dans votre bidonville.

\- Ouais ! Haha ! T'as trop raison !

\- Mais on peut vous aider si vous voulez... On peut vous accueillir comme animaux domestiques si besoin. Proposa un étudiant qui était avec les deux filles ainsi qu'un autre gars.

-Erk… Non sans façon, regarde celui-là, on dirait qu'il a la rage…

-Toute façon, après mûre réflexion, je vous aurais jamais pris sous mon toit… Vous coûteriez trop cher !

Ricanna-t-il rapidement suivit par ses amies dans son fou rire.

\- Teme !

Râla Aomine en se levant. Il sauta par dessus la table pour se mettre devant l'étudiant et grogna comme un animal sauvage en levant le poing pour le frapper. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, car de la purée avait atterrit sur la fille qui poussa un cri de dégoût avant d'hurler et de se plaindre.

\- Mais putin! Qui a fait ça?!

\- Désolée. Ma main a glissé.

Prononça simplement Midorima.

\- Mido-chin ! Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec de la nourriture !

\- Puisque je te dis que ma main a glissé !

La fille se tourna vers Akashi.

\- Fais quelque chose Akashi-kun ! C'est un de tes potes après tout !

-Exactement, ce sont mes amis. Pas mes larbins, ils ont le droit d'agir à leur guise.

Le garçon et surement le petit ami de la fille se dégagea de la poigne d'Aomine pour venir frapper le rouquin mais Murasakibara l'en empêcha.

\- Touche pas à Aka-chin microbe !

Le jeune étudiant recula avant de grogner et de répliquer:

\- Tu fais le fier Akashi Seijuro mais il semblerait que tu sois impliqué je te rappelle !

Akashi fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et se tourna vers lui pour répliquer tout en serrant son couteau qu'il avait dans ses mains contrairement à sa fourchette.

\- Ne mélange pas les agissements de mon père et les miens... Sale petit… !

\- Seijuro...!

Retenu son ami aux yeux verts.

Akashi se stoppa sous les regards surpris de l'intégralité des élèves et des employés présents.

\- Putain ! Il est malade ce mec ! Prononça l'étudiante avant de prendre le bras de son ami et de s'éloigner d'eux. En allant à l'autre bout de la cafétéria.

Le calme revenait peu à peu... Ou presque. Aomine soupira avant de faire un signe à Akashi pour le remercier. Le rouquin esquissa un rapide sourire avant d'aller se rasseoir, un peu plus calme.

Kise soupira avant de se tourner vers Kuroko.

\- K-Kurokocchi? Tout va bien?

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Akashi se tourna vers eux, tout comme Murasakibara et Midorima, intrigués.

\- A-A l'aide... A-Arrêtez ça.. Je vous en prie…

Murmurait-il avant de s'asseoir sur le sol en commençant à se balancer d'avant en arrière intriguant la plupart des étudiants.

Les larmes coulaient et son teint était plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Demanda Midorima inquiet.

\- Il fait une crise de panique on dirait… Oï… ?! Tetsu… !? Tetsu… ?!

Appela Aomine en se mettant à son niveau. Midorima réfléchit un moment.

\- Une crise de panique ? Mais une crise de panique ne se produit jamais seule… Qui a bien pu le rendre ainsi… ?

Expliqua le vert avant de se tourner vers son ami aux cheveux rouges qui fronça les sourcils.

Kuroko était plongé dans ses douloureux souvenirs.

\- Qui a mit Kuro-chin dans cet état ! Hein !?

\- Murasakibara ! Calme toi !

En voyant Kuroko, Akashi se rappela de ce sentiment. La peur, la panique, l'angoisse mêlé à une profonde tristesse. Il l'avait déjà connu auparavant. Et ce, depuis la mort de sa chère et tendre mère. Il ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis un moment grâce à ses deux amis mais... L'autre lui faisait se souvenir. L'autre aimait tellement le tourmenter quand ça lui chantait.

~ Je suis tes peurs, tes envies, tes angoisses, ta tristesse. Je suis toi et on ne peut être séparé mon petit... Sei-ju-ro.~

Pour chasser cette vision du passé, Akashi secoua la tête. Puis, dans un silence serein, il s'approcha de Kuroko et s'accroupit.

\- Tetsuya... Regarde moi.

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme, apaisante et surtout le plus rassurant possible. Mais cela ne semblait pas atteindre l'étudiant d'arts. Il n'entendait pas Akashi, ou très faiblement. Sa voix était si faible contrairement à ses souvenirs. Il avait cette impression de revivre tout :

Il entendait le tonnerre, la pluie, les bruits, cette voix... Tout lui revenait en tête. Pourquoi ? Il semblait pourtant avoir pris l'habitude de ne plus y faire attention. D'avoir oublié. Alors pourquoi? Etait ce à cause de lui…? Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il ne voulait pas "rentrer".

~ Tu es ravis de revenir dans mon cirque, n'est ce pas... Tetsuya ? ~ On va bien s'amuser.. Pas vrai ? ~

Avait-il prononcé. 

-Non…! Je… Je veux pas... ! A-A l'aide... Je vous en prie...

Kise et Aomine s'inquiétaient pour leur ami. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ni comment l'aider. Tandis que Kuroko se mit à tirer ses cheveux en sanglotant et en ayant beaucoup de mal à respirer, des commentaires des personnes extérieurs se firent entendre.

\- Ce gosse est fou !

\- Il a pas toute sa cervelle ma parole ! Venez on se tire !

Une bonne partie des étudiant de l'établissement principale quittèrent les lieux.

\- Tetsuya... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu n'es pas tout seul…

Akashi attrapa ses poignets pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal avant de reprendre.

\- Tetsuya… ! Tu m'entends ? C'est moi...Seijuro... Tu n'es pas là où tu penses être ! Tu n'es pas seul ! Nous sommes là. Tetsuya...

Tetsuya leva sa tête de quelques millimètres en ouvrant ses yeux. Il semblait regarder Akashi mais... Il ne le voyait pas. Ses yeux étaient livides, transparent et ne semblait pas avoir une once de joie. Cependant, il prononça quelque chose qui n'était pas des plaintes ou des appels à l'aide.

\- Sei...ju...ro...? Murmura-t-il avant de reprendre avec difficultés sa respiration. Sa tête devenait lourd, ses yeux fatiguèrent, il avait du mal à se battre pour sortir de ce songe ou bien de s'endormir.

\- Oui…

Prononça Akashi en le prenant dans ses bras avant de commencer à lui caresser ses cheveux.

\- Oui Tetsuya... C'est moi... Je suis là... Tu n'as rien à craindre...

Kuroko se débattait au début, comme si cela l'effrayait d'être contre quelqu'un. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, il se laissa faire. Fermant ses yeux, il fit confiance à cette personne qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il y avait une odeur chaleureuse et agréable. Comme une bête sauvage qui se laissa dompté, Kuroko se blottit contre l'autre en ayant plus la force de tenir éveillé.

\- BEURK ! On dirait deux gays !

\- Moi j'aurais dis un gosse avec sa mère !

S'était permis deux élèves du bâtiment principal qui venait de finir leur déjeuner. Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise et Midorima fusillèrent les deux d'un regard assassin.

\- GLOUPS ! Viens on se tire !

\- O-Ouais !

Petit à petit, la cafétéria se vida. Les élèves du bâtiments d'arts remercièrent Aomine et Kise avant de partir. Ils voulaient remercier Akashi mais vu ce qui allait se passer il n'arrivait pas à le faire. Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis pour le petit groupe de six restèrent en paix.

\- Enfin un peu de calme et de silence. Souffla Midorima après avoir remonté ses lunettes.

\- Kuro-chin fait un cauchemar, Mido-chin ? Demanda Murasakibara en penchant la tête tandis qu'il observa Akashi et Kuroko.

\- Il a fait un cauchemar. Mais ça devrait aller m-

Midorima se fit interrompre par le directeur qui arriva. Il s'approcha du groupe d'élèves restant avant de toussoter et de parler.

\- Quel bazar…

\- Monsieur le directeur…

Ce dernier fit signe à Midorima de se taire.

\- Un de vos camarades m'a expliqué que vous aviez eu des soucis avec la classe d'Arts. Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun.

\- C'est pas vrai… ! Ce sont les autres qui…

\- Voilà donc les responsables…

Coupa le directeur, rendant Murasakibara fou de rage.

\- Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta... Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais vous nettoierez la cafétéria! Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, veuillez retourner en cours. Murasakibara-kun, veuillez porter cet élève et venez avec moi à l'infirmerie. Je prendrais soin de votre ami. Est-ce bien clair pour tout le monde ?

Tous allèrent à leur manière avant d'accepter. Akashi aida Murasakibara à porter " l'animal sauvage " avant de se relever et de souffler.

\- Par ailleurs, votre père m'a fait comprendre que vous vous intéressez au projet de...

\- Pas maintenant. S'il vous plaît.

\- ...Bien.

Le directeur observa ses élèves avant de recevoir un coup de fil. Il observa Midorima avant de souffler et se retourner.

\- Midorima-kun, accompagnez votre ami Murasakibara-kun à l'infirmerie. Je dois m'absenter.

Tous partirent donc sauf Kise et Aomine qui devait nettoyer. Midorima et Murasakibara allèrent lentement à l'infirmerie afin que Akashi puisse les rejoindre rapidement en faisant un détour pour convaincre qu'il allait en cours, après tout, comment le directeur pouvait-il savoir ce qui allait se passer alors qu'il était partit vers son bureau.


	9. Hors Série 1 : Happy Halloween Muro-chin

Hello tout le monde ! C'est nous! Yoru' et Meg'!

Et oui on ne fait pas que du AkaKuro!

Hier c'était Halloween… Et Murasakibara et Atsushi ont eux aussi célébré cette fête!

On espère que ce petit One Shot vous plaira… N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot.

Bon sinon….

Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à nous par contre :D

(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Voilà voilà ! Bisous ! Et, Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)

Ps: ATTENTION LEMON!

* * *

Murasakibara cherchait désespérément à s'occuper en cette soirée d'Halloween. Il était un peu triste car il ne pourrait pas faire le tour des maisons à la chasse au bonbon. Tatsuya était malade et se reposait dans son lit.

\- Maah... C'est pas drôle... Halloween c'est ma fête préféré en plus...

Se plaignit Murasakibara qui était au téléphone avec Akashi.

" Tu n'es plus un enfant Atsushi… Calme toi… Ce n'est plus de ton âge d'aller toquer aux portes pour récolter des bonbons… "

Le géant gonfla ses joues peu ravis de l'entendre. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd et fit volte face.

\- Mu… Muro-chin!

\- Je suis presque prêt...

Il poussa un soupire avant de se tenir au mur. Murasakibara secoua la tête et s'approcha.

\- Non Muro-chin…! Il faut que tu te repose!

\- Je.. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de faire ta tournée… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller Atsu-san.

Sourit faiblement le corbeau avant de tousser. Murasakibara fronça les sourcils et réfuta.

\- Non Muro-chin! On reste à la maison!

\- Mais...

\- Au lit Muro-chin... ! Je vais prendre soin de toi !

\- Mais c'est ta fête favorite…

Soupira Tatsuya avant de regarder son amant d'un air triste.

\- C'est pas grave Muro-chin, je préfère rester avec toi... Après tout, tu es ma sucrerie préféré.

Sourit le géant en se mettant face à lui. Tatsuya rougit fortement et manqua de tomber mais Murasakibara le rattrapa.

Akashi se racla la gorge.

\- A-Atsushi ! J'avais pas besoin de savoir ça... Bon je vous laisse...

\- Bye Aka-chin...

Salua Murasakibara comme si de rien était. Akashi grommela avant de raccrocher.

Himuro poussa un soupire avant de se blottir contre son amant.

\- Je veux pas dormir... Atsu-san...

Murasakibara embrassa son amant avant de le soutenir.

\- Faut t'allonger quand même Muro-chin... Et puis c'est pas grave si tu dors pas, on peut toujours s'occuper!

Himuro sourit tendrement avant de regarder son amant et aller dans la chambre.

\- Really? ~

Murasakibara hocha la tête.

\- Haï! On pourrait... On pourrait... Bah je sais pas... Et... Me regarde pas comme ça Muro-chin tu me donnes faim...!

\- Tu veux manger ?

Demanda Himuro innocemment. Il sourit faiblement avant de s'asseoir et prendre un paquet dans sa table de nuit qu'il tendit à son amant.

\- Tiens !

Murasakibara se lança presque sur le paquet et fit chavirer Himuro sur le lit.

\- Des Pocky~~~!

Saliva le géant à présent au dessus de son homme. Tatsuya rougit fortement avant de regarder son amant. Il esquissa un faible sourire et leva la main vers lui pour jouer avec ses cheveux.

\- Je te les donne.

\- Merci Muro-chin~!

Remercia le géant en l'embrassant tendrement avant d'ouvrir son paquet.

\- ...T'en veux?

Il était rare que Murasakibara partage ses sucreries mais bon, c'était son Muro-chin qui le lui avait donné alors il pouvait bien faire une exception.

\- Nan merci, Atsu-san.

Il sourit faiblement avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Muro-chin...

Répondit le géant avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et croquer l'un de ses biscuits.

Himuro observa son homme avant de sourire faiblement et venir voler son pocky avec un sourire.

\- Mah...Muro-chin tu triches...T'as dis t'en voulait pas...

Fit mine de râler le géant tout en le laissant faire.

\- Ah oui ? ~

Taquina Tatsuya en souriant tout en venant le câliner.

-Tu me donnais envie. C'est pour ça ~

Murasakibara écarquilla les yeux.

\- Muro-chin... J'vais avoir envie de te dévorer très rapidement si tu continues~

Sourit le mauve en mangeant un autre pocky. Tatsuya esquissa un faible sourire et se mit au dessus de lui pour croquer de nouveau dans le pocky avant de le regarder avec luxure.

\- Vraiment? ~

-Haï~ Surtout si tu fais cette tête là"

Répondit le mauve qui n'attendait que l'autorisation de son corbeau pour "jouer".

Tatsuya rougit faiblement avant de fermer ses yeux. Il détourna le regard avant de murmurer près de son oreille.

\- Tu attends quoi Atsu-chan? ~

Murasakibara écarquilla les yeux surpris par le ton et l'appellation utilisé par Himuro. Il avala le dernier morceau de son pocky avant de venir dévorer les lèvres de son amant. Tatsuya passa lentement ses bras autour du géant avant de rendre le baiser langoureux en semblant en vouloir plus malgré la gêne. Murasakibara caressa son dos tout en répondant à son baiser.

\- Tu es brûlant... Muro-chin...

Prononça-t-il entre deux baiser avant de l'embrasser sur tout le long du cou. Tatsuya se mit à rire avant de haleter un peu en câlinant son homme.

\- Je dois avoir...de la fièvre.

\- Je vais la faire descendre alors…

Sourit Murasakibara en commençant à dévêtir son amant tout en l'embrassant sur chaque partie dénudé de son corps.

Tatsuya aida son amant à le dévêtir tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux ou son torse avec plaisir.

\- Je t'aime...~

\- Moi aussi, Muro-chin~

Sourit le géant avant de lécher puis suçoter les tétons de ce dernier.

Tatsuya rougit faiblement avant de pencher sa tête en arrière et frissonner.

\- A-Atsu-san... Doucement…!

Mais Atsushi n'écoutait déjà plus son corbeau et continuait de l'embrasser là et là et de jouer avec ses tétons tout en le caressant sur les flancs.

\- Muro-chin~ Est tellement bon...~

Himuro lâchait des soupirs de bien être et laissa son géant faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ferma les yeux et les garda ainsi pour avoir un meilleur ressenti.

\- Atsu-san... J'ai vraiment envie de plus...~

\- Plus...?

Répéta le mauve avant d'embrasser son amant

\- Alors je vais te dévorer... Muro-chin...~

Prononça sensuellement Murasakibara en glissant sa main dans le pantalon de son amant pour insérer un doigt en lui, pour commencer. Tatsuya était assez surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de son amant.

\- Aaa-Aaah~ Atsu-chan... ~ C'est... Un peu.. Douloureux. ~

Murasakibara embrassa d'abord chastement son amant

\- Pardon Muro-Chin mais j'ai très envie de te dévorer…

Répondit-il entre le premier baiser, et le deuxième, beaucoup plus langoureux. Alors qu'il insérait un deuxième doigt en lui. Tatsuya s'amusa avec la langue de son amant en essayant de se détendre. Il sourit faiblement avant de venir caresser l'entrejambe de son amant qui fit lâcher un soupire d'aise échapper des lèvres du géant.

\- Muro-chin~

Himuro sourit faiblement avant de fermer ses yeux et venir se blottir contre lui en ronronnant contre son oreille.

\- Je t'aime..~

\- Moi aussi~Muro-chin~

Prononça Murasakibara avant de l'embrasser fougueusement tout en lui retirant son pantalon et son caleçon, il n'avait qu'une hâte : le dévorer tout entier. Himuro sourit grandement avant de frissonner un peu. Il observa son amant avant de venir l'embrasser amoureusement. Murasakibara répondit à son baiser tout en frottant son membre contre son entré. Il était prêt mais ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Tatsuya fit donc le premier pas. Il hocha la tête en observant Murasakibara dans les yeux.

\- Je suis prêt.

Le géant esquissa un faible sourire avant de le pénétrer en poussant un soupire d'aise.

\- Muro-chin~

Tatsuya se cambra un peu avant de pousser un long gémissement de douleur et de plaisir

-Aaaah...tsu..chan...~

Murasakibara reprenait son souffle et attendit qu'Himuro lui donne son feu vert pour bouger, même s'il était impatient de le faire, il attendrait. Le brun sourit faiblement avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je suis prêt.. Atsu-chan. Tu veux que je crie ou que j'essaye de ne pas crier ?

Le géant embrassa le creux du cou de son amant avant de répondre.

\- Ménage toi Muro-chin... Je te rappelle que tu es malade…

\- Je... Sais.

Himuro gonfla ses joues avant de tirer un peu le gras des hanches de son amant.

\- Méchant !

Murasakibara grimaça.

\- Maaah! Muro-chin~!

Il le mordit dans le cou pour se venger avant de gonfler ses joues.

\- Itaiii ! ~

Himuro grimaça avant de rire faiblement et embrasser son amant en bougeant un peu ses hanches. 

\- Je ne crierais pas. A toi de me faire crier ! ~

Murasakibara resta silencieux et le fixa d'un regard inexpressif avant de commencer à bouger en lui.

\- Alors je vais te faire crier... Muro-chin~

Tatsuya sembla surpris par le ton de son amant. Il ferma ses yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre en commençant déjà à haleter.

Le géant commença d'abord de lent et long va et vient en lui en prenant plaisir à mordre ou embrasser son amant un peu partout.

\- Atsu...san..~

Murmura Himuro en essayant de retenir ses gémissements. Il poussait des soupirer de plaisir et semblait dans un plaisir immense.

Murasakibara accéléra donc ses va et vient en prononçant le nom de son amant.

\- Muro-chin~ C'est...Tellement...Bon...~

\- Ha-Hai !

Réussit à répondre Himuro entre deux expiration. Il haletait et sentait sa température augmenter, sa voix était assez aïgu puisqu'il se retenait de gémir.

\- Muro-chin~

Prononça Murasakibara dont la petite voix de son amant le fit frissonner et l'excitait d'avantage.

\- Muro-chin~

Répéta Murasakibara d'une voix à la fois enfantine et sensuelle. Cette voix rauque propre au géant. Qui accéléra et embrassa langoureusement son amant tout en donnant des coups plus puissant. Tatsuya était sur le point de craquer. Il n'allait pas tarder à gémir ou crier de plaisir mais il voulait se retenir le plus possible.

\- Aaaah... Ici...~

Murmura Himuro en frissonnant de plaisir tout en penchant la tête en arrière.

\- Ici?

Demanda Murasakibara en frappant contre la partie la plus sensible de l'antre du corbeau. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire pousser un long et aigu cri en se tenant au géant. Himuro eut les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il ressentit un plaisir immense.

\- Ah~t'as crié Muro-chin~!

Sourit le géant en continuant de frapper contre cette zone si sensible du corbeau. Tatsuya se mordit la lèvre avant de finalement laisser son plaisir se faire entendre. Il sentait la fin bientôt arriver.

-A-Atsu-chan… Je vais… Je vais…!

-Muro-chin !~

Tatsuya poussa un dernier cri de plaisir et ne tarda pas à jouir. Il fut suivit par son amant la seconde suivant, qui éjacula dans l'antre du brun avec plaisir en poussant un râle d'extase.

\- Je...Je t'avais dis que t'allais crier... Muro-chin...~

Sourit le géant en lui caressant la joue tout en reprenant son souffle. Tatsuya fit un peu la moue tandis qu'il tourna sa tête sur le côté avant de le regarder un long moment en souriant et en haletant. Il avait du mal à se calmer.

\- Moui... Je.. Tu avais raison...

Murasakibara arqua un sourcil avant de mettre une main sur son front.

\- ...Ta fièvre a monté...Muro-chin...

Tatsuya ferma ses yeux avant de respirer par la bouche, mourant de chaud.

\- Je... Je sais...

Le géant inquiet, en oublia qu'il était nu et quitta la chambre pour aller chercher de quoi rafraîchir son amant.

Tatsuya ferma ses yeux et grimaça. Il avait énormément de mal à respirer.

\- Je... Dois... Me calmer...

Murasakibara arriva rapidement avec une bassine et deux gants humide. Il utilisa l'un des gants pour essuyer le corps de son homme avant de l'aider à se rallonger avant de poser le deuxième sur son front.

\- Voilà... Muro-chin...

Prononça doucement et tristement le géant qui se sentait responsable de l'état du corbeau qui s'était légèrement aggravée. Himuro observa son amant avant de sourire faiblement. Il ferma ses yeux avant de murmurée.

\- Ça fait longtemps.. Que tu ne m'avais pas mangé. Ça m'a fait du bien.

\- ... A moi aussi Muro-chin... Mais maintenant t'es encore plus malade... Désolé...

S'excusa tristement Murasakibara.

\- Je vais me reposer... Ne ?

Il sourit faiblement avant de venir se blottir contre son amant avec un sourire.

\- I love you darling…

Murasakibara ne comprit qu'à moitié la phrase de son amant mais cela lui suffisait.

\- Moi aussi I love you Muro-chin…

Tatsuya se mit à rire avant de fermer ses yeux et s'endormir contre son homme. Murasakibara se gratta le dos de la tête avant de sourire et de le regarder dormir.

\- Happy Halloween… Muro-chin… C'est l'un des meilleur Halloween que j'ai eu.. Merci...

Il esquissa un faible sourire et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front pour le remercier.


	10. Chapter 6: Nurse's Office

YOOOO ! C'est Meg' et Yoru. Comment vous allez ? Désolée du long retard… Période d'examens plus pleins de petits soucis… Enfin bon. On va reprendre le fourneau ! Du coup… Pleins de révélations dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain ! Bisouuuuuux ! Mais merci de nous suivre (et d'être de plus en plus nombreux !)

 **Yoru:** Oh mon dieu le rush de fou pour celui là…. ET ON Y RETOURNE POUR LE CHAPITRE 7 ! (-O-)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, même s'il est très critique (tant que c'est constructif nous on prend).

Et Maintenant place au **Disclaimer !**

Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas ! (Un jour peut-être un jour qui sait !) *Hurm Hurm…* Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à moi, Yoruna et mon amie Meg. ***/SBAF***

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Sur ce, Bonne lecture! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

Au bout d'un certain temps, Midorima laissa Murasakibara prendre soin d'emmener Kuroko à l'infirmerie.

Quant à Akashi ce dernier avait finalement décidé de faire un saut chez le directeur avant d'aller voir comment se porte Tetsuya.

~ Alala… ! Tu es tellement faible Mon petit Seijuro ~ ~

Taquina son autre lui, alors qu'il marchait calmement vers le bureau.

\- La ferme…

~ Je pensais que tu voulais les aider. Félicitation Sei-ju-ro ~

\- Tais-toi...

Insista Seijuro tandis que la voix dans sa tête se moqua de lui encore plus.

~ Tu t'es même mit le dirlo à dos, remarquable ~

\- JE T'AI DIS DE TE TAIRE !

Les élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir se tournèrent vers le rouquin, qui réalisa que tout le monde le fixait. Il pesta avant de tourner dans le couloir où se trouvait le bureau du directeur sans un mot.

/

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le directeur arriva dans son bureau ou plutôt le bureau de sa secrétaire, il la vit un peu embarrassé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Euh… Monsieur… C'est… Un rendez vous surprise….

\- Surprise?

Il pénétra dans son bureau et trouva Akashi, assis sur son grand bureau, en lisant un dossier.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Balbutit le directeur outré du comportement de l'étudiant aux cheveux rouges. Seijuro referma le dossier et descendit du bureau.

\- Vous vouliez me voir non ?

\- Oui… Mais v…

\- Et bien me voici. Je tenais simplement à vous dire que je ne travaillais pas avec mon père. Je ne suis pas son larbin !

\- Akashi-kun!

\- Vous vous dites directeur, mais vous laissez un comité décider de l'avenir d'un de vos établissements.

\- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il en coûte de rénover cette partie du campus !

\- Peut-être… Mais si vous traitiez les élèves d'arts comme ceux des autres sections, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui.

\- Parlez-moi sur un autre ton jeune homme !

Akashi ferma les yeux un instant et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois la main sur la poignée, il se tourna de nouveau face à son supérieur hiérarchique avant de poursuivre:

\- …Je souhaite simplement que vous sachiez qu'il y a une association qui veut sauver l'établissement. Et j'en fais partis.

\- Comment ça ?

Le jeune aux cheveux rouge ouvrit la porte et acheva son explication.

\- Tout est sur votre bureau. Bonne journée, monsieur le directeur.

Salua-t-il avant de de sortir. Il salua également la secrétaire et referma la porte derrière lui. Une fois dans le couloir, il croisa Midorima qui l'attendait. Le verdoyant remonta ses lunettes avant de pousser un léger soupire.

\- Akashi. Veux-tu que je cherche des informations sur ce qui s'est passé à propos de Kuroko ? Au fait… Le directeur ne veut plus qu'on s'approche des Étudiants des Arts ainsi que de leur bâtiments… C'est louche...

\- Va Shintaro. Et sache une chose… Je ne me répèterai pas… Je n'ai pas besoin de son accord pour les voir, personne ne me donne d'ordres.

Midorima hocha la tête avant de partir vers la bibliothèque tandis qu'Akashi se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

/

Kuroko se réveilla lentement. Il observa les environs encore à moitié endormit mais se remit à paniquer en voyant les seringues et les médicaments dans les placards vitrés de l'infirmerie.

Il se mit à crier, et gigotait dans tous les sens en pleurant.

\- Non! Je...Je veux pas !

\- Aaaah ! K-Kuro-chin ! Calme-toi ! Bouge pas comme ça !

Supplia le géant aux cheveux mauves qui veillait sur lui en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Ne me touchez pas… ! Arrêtez… ! Non...! Ca brûle… !

Hurla Kuroko de plus belle en se débattant.

Akashi arriva et analysait rapidement la situation avant de mettre une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Atsushi va chercher l'infirmière…

\- B-Bien Aka-chin...

Obéit ce dernier en se levant, et laissant le rouquin le remplacer.

-Tetsuya... ! Tetsuya... ! Calme-toi… !

Tenta de calmer Seijuro en lui prenant les poignets. Mais cela mit un certains temps à fonctionner. Pendant de longues secondes, voir presques cinqs minutes, Kuroko n'arrêtait pas de se secouer dans tous les sens et de crier. Puis ses cris furent remplacé par des pleurs ainsi qu'une voix faible avec laquelle il répondit enfin au rouquin en tremblant:

\- Pardon… Pardon…. Je.. Je ne… Je n'ai rien dit… Je… Ne m'emmenez pas… Dans cette pièce… Ne… Je ne recommencerai plus… Maître….

\- Maître… ?

Répéta Akashi en lui lâchant les poignets. Il poussa un léger soupir et déposa ses mains sur les joues du bleutés et lui murmura doucement:

\- Tu te trompes Tetsuya… Je ne suis pas cette personne… Je suis Akashi Seijuro… Tu as compris ?

\- A-Akashi… Seijuro… ?

Le bleuté réfléchissait en se calmant un peu avant de se mettre à parler plus calmement mais comme un enfant.

-Tu remplaces… Le Maître... ? Tu vas… me faire… du mal toi aussi…. ? Tu es…. Tu es comme… "Lui"...?

Akashi arqua un sourcil. "Lui"? De qui parlait-t-il. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne, ni celle qu'il appelait Maître, mais ils ne les aimaient déjà pas.

D'ailleurs, ce que le rouquin ne savait pas, c'était que Kuroko pensait être ailleurs. Dans un endroit délabré, sombre, ressemblant à une cave. Pour le bleuté, ils n'étaient pas à l'infirmerie. Akashi soupira de nouveau avant de prendre une voix rassurante:

\- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? Je ne te ferais jamais de mal… Je ne peux pas te faire de mal... Tetsuya.

\- Ko…hai…

Tetsuya ferma de nouveau ses yeux avant de se blottir contre Akashi et de se rendormir contre lui. L'infirmière arriva et fixa Akashi en semblant surprise.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Rien… Juste une crise.

Répondit Akashi en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Vous pouvez retourner en cours… Je m'occupe de lui.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, madame moi je dis…! Y'a que Aka-chin qui a réussi à calmer Kuro-chin…

\- Dites donc ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ?

Murasakibara fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Akashi se tourna vers l'infirmière. Son simple regard, perçant et glaciale qui la tétanisa.

\- B-bien… C'est d'accord… Mais le directeur va se poser des questions… Alors il n'y en a qu'un qui peut rester !

Akashi regarda Murasakibara du coin de l'œil et ce dernier compris qu'il devait partir. Il prit ses affaires, salua son ami puis l'infirmière et partit. Seijuro rallongea ensuite Kuroko tandis que l'infirmière repartit dans son bureau. Le rouquin prit son portable et envoya un message à Midorima pour lui demander si Kise ou Aomine en savait plus sur une personne que Kuroko appelle "Maître".

/

Environ une heure plus tard, aux alentours de 14h30, Kise et Aomine entrèrent dans l'infirmerie en se chamaillant un peu.

\- T'es vraiment un abruti, Kise !

Kise s'excusa. Il aperçut Akashi et se jeta presque sur lui en souriant.

\- Akashicchi ! ~

Akashi écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- Kise !

Râla Aomine en rattrapant le blond et en le tirant par le col.

\- Excuse le Akashi…

Seijuro eut trois expressions faciales en moins de dix secondes. Passant de la surprise, à la colère pour ensuite redevenir impassible et regarder Kuroko.

Ce dernier dormait paisiblement dans le lit que le rouquin surveillait en révisant ses cours. Il releva sa tête de nouveau vers les deux, voulant les questionner mais Il fut devancé par Kise qui remarqua le réveil de l'endormit.

\- Kurokocchi ! Tu vas mieux ?!

\- Tetsu…

Kuroko s'asseya, se frotta les yeux en ayant une bouille enfantine puis ouvrit les yeux et fixa ses deux amis un peu perdu:

\- Ku...ro…koc…chi ? Qui est-ce ? Et… Vous… Vous êtes des méchants ?

Akashi écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de se tourner vers Kise et Aomine.

\- O-Oï Tetsu'... Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu ne nous reconnais pas? C'est nous Daiki et Ryouta… Tes potes...

Répondit Aomine un peu déboussolé alors que Kise était silencieux.

\- Pote…. ? C'est…Quoi ?

Non seulement Kuroko ne semblait pas se souvenir de ses amis mais semblait avoir perdu quelques significations de mots. Il fixa Akashi un long moment avant de réfléchir. Cependant, il fut de nouveau perturbé par la sonnerie de téléphone de Daiki. C'était une mélodie semblable au marchand de glace ou des comptines d'enfants.

\- Non….non…. NON ! Je… Je veux pas…

\- Mah! Aominecchi! Je t'ai déjà dis de retirer cette affreuse sonnerie!

Répliqua Kise. Aomine sursauta avant de faire taire rapidement son téléphone. Le bleuté s'approcha de Tetsuya en paniquant un peu.

\- C-Calme toi, Tetsu ! Je suis désolé ok… ?

Tetsuya se remit en boule en tremblant. L'infirmière arriva avec un air énervé et fit reculer les trois.

\- Ca suffit ! Sortez tous d'ici ! A vous entendre, je sens que sa situation est beaucoup plus grave qu'il n'y paraît ! Dehors ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir ici.

L'infirmière vira donc les trois étudiants, puis après de longues secondes elle réussit à calmer Tetsuya et l'endormir.

Une fois dans le couloir, le rouquin posa son regard glacial sur Kise et Aomine.

\- Vous… ! Qui est le contact de Tetsuya appelez "Maître"?

Kise écarquilla les yeux avant de dévier le regard. Aomine déglutit difficilement.

\- Comment veux tu qu'on le saches…?

\- Le seul moyen pour déclencher une crise d'angoisse est un élément perturbateur… Et je suis sûr que "son maître" est ce déclencheur… Sinon pourquoi...?

\- Comment ça ? Tetsu aurait peur de lui ?

\- Sûrement… Après tout… Qui à part nous s'intéresse à Tetsuya… ? S'il était de notre côté, il se serait manifesté depuis tout ce temps, non ?

Akashi n'était pas sûr. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

\- Et Kagami ? Ou bien Momoi?

\- Pardon?

\- Est ce que vous connaissez Kagami ou Momoi?

\- Satsu'? Ouais, c'est une pote à nous. Et Kagami…. Tiens c'est marrant… Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

\- Je sais pas qui c'est…

Répondit simplement Kise sans regarder Akashi en face ce qui intrigua davantage le rouquin qui s'apprêtait à lui faire la remarque. Mais il fut interrompu:

\- Excusez moi…

Entendirent-ils. Kise et Aomine s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer l'étudiant qui avait demandé de céder le passage. Kise écarquilla les yeux en le voyant tout comme Seijuro. Aomine aussi était perturbé par ce nouveau venu mais beaucoup moins que les deux autres.

C'était un étudiant aux cheveux argenté, de la même couleurs que ses yeux et faisant la taille de Kise.

Seijuro était persuadé de le connaître. D'ailleurs son double bouillonnait et sa tête commençait à lui tourner.

Il connaissait cet étudiant. Il en était sûr. Mais où? Où? L'avait-il déjà vu?

Akashi ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et fut pris de flash assez flou où il se vit avec un élève aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, lui souriant tendrement, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Puis avec cet étudiant aux cheveux blancs qui portaient le même uniformes qu'eux. Il s'en souvenait maintenant, c'était son uniforme du collège mais...

\- T-Toi…! A-Attends…!

Appela Seijuro. Mais trop tard, l'étudiant était déjà entré dans l'infirmerie.

\- C'est pour quoi encore ?!

\- Bonjour madame, désolée du dérangement… On m'a dit que Kuroko Tetsuya était ici. Et qu'il avait fait une crise…

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Son cousin, Haizaki Shõgo.

Aomine fronça les sourcils, Kise écarquilla les yeux et se recula légèrement et Akashi fut prit par son mal de tête:

De nombreux souvenirs s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête.

Il revit Shõgo beaucoup plus petit dans le jardin de sa demeure, il était accompagné de son père et de Tetsuya qui discutaient avec Sabooru, le père de Seijuro :

~ ... Shõgo, on y va... ~

~ Bien père...! A plus... Sei-chan~ Tetsuya, on rentre à la maison. ~

Avait ricaner l'argenté avant de partir en tirant Tetsuya avec lui.

~ ...Non...Te...tsu...ya... Rendez moi... Rend Moi... REND MOI TETSUYA! ~

Avait hurler Seijuro.

La vision devint flou et seule ses propres paroles refirent surfaces.

~ Haizaki... Alors ce sont eux... Chichi-ue! Si on retourne au Japon, je le saurais et je le trouverai ! ~

\- Oï… Tetsu' a jamais eut de cousin… C'est quoi ces conneries… Hm? Et qu'est ce que qui vous arrive?

Demanda Aomine en fixant les deux autres.

\- R-Rien du tout Aominecchi… Ne… Ne t'inquiètes pas…

\- ...T'es sûr…?

\- Haïzaki….Shõgo…

Répéta Akashi alors qu'une autre image du passé refit surface.

Cette fois-ci il était avec Tetsuya et son double, enfants, dans un parc qu'il était sûr de connaître mais il ne savait pas d'où.

~ Je ne peux pas revenir, Seiyuo... Master a besoin de Tetsuya pour pas être triste... Mais Tetsuya est un peu triste... sans ses amis... ~

Se mit à murmurer le bleuté tandis qu'il baissa la tête. Des marques sur son cou, ses bras et ses jambes apparurent dans la vision.

~ Tetsuya...?! Qu...Qu'est ce qu'on t'as fait? ~

Demanda Seijuro en semblant inquiet.

~ C'est quoi ses marques? QUI T'AS FAIT CA?! ~

Gronda le double de Seijuro, fou de rage. Tetsuya tomba au sol avant de se mettre à pleurer et trembler.

~ Master... Il.. Il m'a fait mal... Parce que j'ai parlé de Seiyuo... et Kogane… ~

-A-Akashi? Tout va bien… ?

Demanda Aomine en fixant le rouquin perdu dans ses souvenirs dont le regard était vide.

~ Chichi-ue a dit, que c'était les Haïzaki qui avaient Tetsuya! Et je l'ai vu! Dans mon rêve! Au début il allait bien et ensuite... Ensuite il a dit que son maître l'avait puni parce qu'il venait me voir ! Il faut qu'on retrouve Tetsuya ! Marie, il faut retourner là-bas !~

-O-Oï Akashi….

Appela Aomine en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Haizaki observa l'infirmière, rassuré. Il s'asseya sur la chaise où se trouvait Akashi auparavant puis fixa Kuroko avec un air triste et inquiet.

\- Je reviens de l'étranger… Tetsuya-kun est mon cousin. Ma mère était gravement malade. J'ai donc dû quitter le Japon pour l'emmener en Amérique pour son opération. Tetsuya-kun a préféré rester seul dans son appartement, ici. Mais comme mère va mieux, je suis revenu à la fac hier…

Il marqua une longue pause avant de poser ses coudes sur le lit et poser sa tête sur ses mains en semblant nostalgique.

\- Ce n'est pas facile d'être le seul survivant d'un massacre, vous savez…

\- De quoi parlez vous?

\- Ses crises… Ses parents sont morts dans un horrible et tragique accident. Et depuis, il fait ce genre de crises de temps en temps…

Aomine fut abasourdi. Akashi avait la tête baissé et Kise s'était carrément mit dos aux autres.

\- Sérieusement…?

Prononça le basané, surpris que Kuroko ne lui ai jamais parlé de ça, malgrés toutes ses années. Ou alors… Toutes ses fois où il avait ignoré Kuroko qui semblait chercher de l'aide… Il se sentait si con. Il avait préféré partir avec des filles plutôt que d'aider son ami.

Akashi avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Sa vue se troublait et des nombreux flashs se mélangeaient dans son esprit.

~ Je suis là Sei-chan... ~

~ … Ils partent tous... Je veux haha-ue... Haha-ue... ~

~ On est là nous. On te protègera ~

~ ...Il faut...Aider...Tetsuya...Et... Et Chichi-ue...Je ne veux... pas les perdre... Je ne veux plus perdre...personne... Je ne veux...plus perdre... ~

~ Chut...~ C'est fini mon coeur... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout vas bien... Je suis là... Tu n'es pas tout seul... "Mon Petit Renard"… ~

L'infirmière soupira.

\- Je vois… Attendez ici, je vais prescrire des somnifères à boire pour calmer ses crises.

Shõgo la remercia et l'observa gentiment avant de fixer Kuroko avec un sourire assez étrange.

\- Il est temps de rentrer… Tetsuya... ~


	11. Chapter 7 : Time's Up

YOOOO ! C'est Meg' et Yoru. Comment vous allez ?!

Merci pour ces reviews! Toujours aussi intéressantes à lire!

Yoru: Moi j'adore particulièrement vos réactions c'est fou comme ça me remonte à bloc! J'ai hâte de voir vos réaction pour celui-ci *huhuhu*  
D'ailleurs ça commence à se corser un peu si vous êtes un peu perdu n'hésitez pas à poser des questions on vous répondra… Promis…. Ou… Ou pas…

BREF! Bisouuuuuus !

 **Disclaimer !**

Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! (Un jour peut-être un jour qui sait !) *Hurm Hurm…* Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à nous: Yoru & Meg. ***/SBAF***

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Sur ce, Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

L'infirmière revint vers Haizaki avec un léger sourire de soulagements. Elle fixa le bleuté avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous pouvez le ramener chez lui. S'il refait des crises, donnez-lui une gorgée de ce liquide, ce sont des somnifères sous forme liquide.

\- Je prendrais soin de lui, mademoiselle.

Il prit le sac de son sois-disant cousin avant de s'approcher de lui pour le porter dans ses bras comme une princesse.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Haïzaki tomba sur les trois autres et c'est avec des yeux ronds qui leurs fit face.

Aomine était furieux, Akashi avait la tête baissée et Kise était un peu crispé. Il observa les trois avec un léger sourire amicale avant d'incliner légèrement la tête pour les questionner:

\- Vous êtes des amis de Tetsuya… ? Ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'occuper de lui. Il devrait aller mieux d'ici la semaine proch…

Akashi ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. D'un regard parfaitement neutre et d'un geste vif, il sortit sa paire de ciseau de son sac et tenta de le planter dans l'oeil gauche d'Haïzaki qui l'esquiva. Sous les regards abasourdis d'Aomine et Kise.

\- Hé….! T'es fou?!

\- Rends moi Tetsuya…. Shõgo…

Ordonna simplement Akashi d'un ton parfaitement calme alors que ses yeux vairons brillaient intenséments.

\- ...Et pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille? Tetsuya m'appartient et m'a toujours appartenue à ce que je sache… Sei...chan…~"

Akashi fronça les sourcils et leva légèrement le ton. 

\- Tu sais à quelle point je déteste me répéter Shõgo… Rends moi Tetsuya où je le récupère moi même…

Haizaki soupira. Il observa les trois étudiants avant de sourire en fermant les yeux.

\- Il est temps de rembourser ta dette… Mon cher cousin…

Prononça-t-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Akashi.

\- A bientôt… Sei-chan…~

Le rouquin voulu répliquer mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il ne pu bouger et se sentit faiblir. Sa vue se troubla un moment avant que tout ne devienne noir.

~ Tu m'as déjà volé Shuzo… Je ne te laisserai pas Tetsuya… ~

Entendit-t-il avant d'être envahis par d'autres souvenirs de son passé:

Il se vit adolescent, courir vers un gymnase.

\- Nijimura Senpaï !

Avait-il joyeusement appelé en apercevant de dos un jeune brun beaucoup plus grand que lui, dans un coin plutôt caché, proche du gymnase.

Mais il s'arrêta, surpris de le trouver face à Haïzaki. Ou plutôt très proche de lui, la main plaqué sur le mur pour lui barrer la route. Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers le rouquin. Nijimura retira sa main et esquissa un sourire attendrissant.

\- J'arrive, Seijuro…

Face à la réponse et au ton employé par le brun, Haïzaki fronça les sourcils et fixa Akashi d'un regard noir. 

~ Akashi! Oï! Akashi! ~

Entendit-il alors que la vision se troublait. Il se retrouva dans un univers sombre où il n'y avait rien autour de lui et où le sol était recouvert d'eau. Son double s'approcha de lui et lui mit une main sur les yeux.

\- Oublies… Seijuro...

\- AKASHI!

Insista Aomine alors que Seijuro revenait à lui. Déboussolé, il regarda tout autour de lui avant de fixer le basané.

\- Qu-quoi?

\- Il est s'est enfui! Cet enfoiré a prit Tetsu' avec lui!

\- Dépêchez vous!

Interpella Kise alors qu'il était au bout du couloir.

\- Mais qu'est ce... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

\- ...Toi aussi tu sais pas? Il était là et puis tout d'un coups il a juste… Disparu… Enfin je sais pas trop j'ai eut comme un moment d'absence moi aussi… C'est Kise qui m'a "réveillé" , comme je viens de te faire… Enfin bref, on en discutera plus tard! Faut qu'on retrouve Tetsu'!

Alerta Aomine avant de rejoindre le blond. Akashi était abasourdi. Il serra les poings avant de rejoindre les deux autres. Puis il prit son téléphone et appela Watanabe.

" O-Oui jeune maître…? "

\- Shõgo est en train de s'enfuir avec Tetsuya ! Il arrive dans ta direction! Fait le nécessaire et récupère Tetsuya !

" Hein ? Mais… Jeune maître... ! Je… ! "

\- Je ne me répèterai pas Watanabe ! Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois! Cette fois ci… il ne me l'emportera pas!

Akashi raccrocha et appela quelqu'un d'autre. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête, comme d'habitude mais tant pis, il devra faire avec.

" Oui Aka-chin… ? "

Répondit son interlocuteur.

\- Atsushi, récupère Kuroko Tetsuya, un paquet t'attends dans mon sac… Et surtout… Atsushi ? Zut… Il a raccroché.

Akashi rangea son téléphone et s'arrêta avant de se retourner, tombant sur les regards perplexes des deux autres.

\- Quoi… ?

\- A-Akashicchi ! Il… Il a vraiment pris trop d'avance comment on va faire ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai dis à Atsushi de récupérer Tetsuya mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui dire où. Donc je pense qu'il va utiliser son « flair » pour ça. Mais il ne me dira surement pas où il est…

Le rouquin passa un autre appel.

" S-Seijuro j'suis à la bibliothèque je- "

\- Shintaro, trace le numéro d'Atsushi s'il te plaît et celui de Kuroko Tetsuya…

" O-Ok… Passe moi celui de Kuroko alors… "

Répondit Midorima en sortant un deuxième ordinateur portable pour faire ses recherches.

\- Ryouta... Ton téléphone.

Ordonna Akashi. Le blond ne compris pas mais s'exécuta quand même. Seijuro tapa rapidement le numéro de Kuroko dans son SMS et l'envoya à Midorima. Après quelques instant de silence où seul le bruit du clavier de Midorima se fit entendre, ce dernier reprit la parole:

" Sortez, je vous guide ! "

Akashi fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre avant de se remettre à courir.

\- Au fait Akashi ! Tu le connais ce Haïzaki ?

Questionna Aomine dans leur course.

\- On peut dire ça…

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Apparemment, on n'a jamais été potes tous les deux… Et on se connait depuis bien longtemps…

\- Hein ? Comment ça "apparemment" ?

/

Kuroko sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le visage et finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Il tomba alors sur une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui était penchée au dessus de lui, le visage inquiet. Il voyait encore flou et ne reconnut pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Enfin réveillé !

S'exclama la jeune fille ce qui fit sursauter Kuroko qui se leva d'un bond et d'aller se coller contre le mur en tremblant.

\- N'ai pas peur… ! C'est moi… Momoi Satsuki ! Tu m'as oublié ? Baka !

Kuroko essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Tout en l'analysant lentement, il semblait se calmer en la reconnaissant. Il reprit sa respiration, qui était devenu rapide à cause de la panique et observa les environs. Il se trouvait dans une grande chambre décorée par des poster de jeux vidéos. D'ailleurs des centaines de jeux vidéos jonchaient le sol, accompagné de cadavre de bouteilles et de papiers. Kuroko avait l'impression de connaître cet endroit mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il quitta ses pensées lorsque Satsuki se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer.

\- Tetsu-kun ! Ca fait si longtemps… J'étais si inquiète... ! Pardon… ! Pardon de t'avoir laissé tout seul… !

Pleurnicha la rose. Kuroko leva lentement les main en tremblant pour répondre à son étreinte et allait lui répondre, mais la porte de la chambre se fit défoncer et le bleuté sursauta.

Satsuki se retourna avant de sortir une dague de sa manche. Mais en voyant la carrure de celui qui entrait, Kuroko trouva plus judicieux de prendre la main de Satsuki et d'utiliser son manque de présence pour quitter rapidement la pièce avec elle.

\- Kuro-chin ?

Appela Murasakibara. Il entendit des pas à l'extérieur de la chambre et se tourna vers l'entrée.

\- Kuro-chin!

Kuroko n'avait pas reconnu Murasakibara. Il pensait que le géant voulait leur faire du mal et c'est pourquoi il s'était enfui sans chercher à comprendre. Ils traversèrent le couloir et descendirent les escaliers menant au hall de l'immeuble. Mais à peine avait-il descendu la dernière marche, qu'il s'écroula et se tordait de douleurs. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire, difficilement, que ça le brûlait, qu'il ne recommencerait plus à s'enfuir et d'autres mots.

\- Tetsu-kun…! Tetsu-kun…!

Appela Momoi inquiète alors qu'Haizaki s'approchait d'eux.

\- …. Tu vois ce qu'il en coûte de me désobéir… Tetsuya…

\- Shõgo je t'en prie… Il est rentrer maintenant… Pourquoi tu fais ça?

\- La ferme Satsuki…! Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Et tu ferai mieux de te taire si tu veux pas que je m'occupe de toi aussi!"

Satsuki se mit à trembler alors que le blandin s'accroupit pour soulever le menton de Kuroko.

\- A… A… ka… shi… kun…

\- Tetsuya… Tu recommences… Tu recommences à l'appeler, lui…Oublie le et ne pense qu'à moi..

\- A… A… ka… shi...kun… A… A l'aide….

Momoi écarquilla les yeux tandis que le blandin fronça les sourcils.

/

~ Seyjuo! ~

Entendu Akashi qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

\- O-Oï Akashi… Ca va?

Appela Aomine en l'aidant à se relever avec l'aide de Kise.

\- Je… Je dois me dépêcher… Tetsuya a besoin d'aide… Je ne le laisserai pas… pas cette… fois…

Akashi était essoufflé et il avait cette migraine, cette terrible migraine qui l'empêchait d'agir à sa guise.

~ Laisse moi faire, Seijuro… ~

"Non… Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide… Je vais… Je vais le faire moi même…"

~ … T'es vraiment têtu… ~

Prononça son double avant que la vue du rouquin ne se trouble. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans cet univers sombre, vide, où le sol n'était qu'une surface d'eau. Son double s'approcha et lui mit une main sur les yeux.

\- Il est temps de dormir… Petit renard…

\- Je… Je n'ai pas… Som….meil…

~ Akashi?! Oï! Akashi?! ~

~ Akashicchi! ~


	12. Chapter 8 : Revelation

**HEYA ! Moi c'est lavoixoffquivientd'êtrecréerpardéliredeMeg'**

 **COMMENT VOUS ALLEZ ? Héhéhéhéhé. Bon, je vois que l'histoire commence à prendre de l'ampleur et que y'a beaucoup d'actions ! BONNE ANNEE AU FAIT ! Meilleurs voeux, bonnes résolutions blablablabla. Alors je vais faire un petit résumé des familles. Donc, dans le chapitre précédent, il y a un gars du nom de Haizaki qui a commencé à foutre la merde. Il a foutu le pauvre petit Tetsuya dans un état de crises continuelles ! –pleure- Que c'est triste. Akashi a eu des visions qui lui ont rappelé quelques souvenirs de sa jeunesse qu'il avait oublié ! Haizaki et lui se connaissait en plus ! Mais vous y croyez ? Moi je n'aurais jamais cru. –rire- Bon. Aomine, Akashi, Kise et toute la bande vont aider Tetsuya. D'ailleurs, quand il s'est réveillé, il a découvert Satsuki ! Une amie à ce qu'il parait. Ils ont fui Murasakibara a cause de la peur et on en était là. Et Akashi a plus ou moins laissé sa place à son double : KOGANE. Héhéhéhéhéhé. Maintenant vous le savez ! Voilà voilà. Sinon les gens… J'aimerais savoir si je vous plais ! Si oui, cherchez-moi un nom et ce que je serais si je devenais une mascotte ! Comme ça on pourra m'associer à la fanfic MOUHAHAHAHHAHA ! Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser…**

 **ADIEUUUUUU 3**

 **Yoru:** Euh…. C'était quoi ça….

 **Meg:** Cherche pas… J'étais bourrée… Enfin je crois ?

 **Hello les amis ! C'est Yoru et Meg !**

(non non on est pas morte ! Désolé du silence radio)

 **Avant toute chose…. BONNE ANNEE 2017 !**

On vous souhaite plein de bonne choses !

Alors faisons vite et bien : Dans un premier temps. Sachez que l'on va vous faire pendant un moment 2 chapitre par semaine (à peu près) parce que c'est plus facile comme ça ! lol

Ensuite.

Merci pour toutes vos review toujours plus délirantes et encourageantes !

 **Meg' :** Désolée… Bon, on va prendre des résolutions -quenousn'allonspastenirmouhahahahah- en essayant de se remettre à la page ! Au fait, c'était l'anniversaire de Yoru (22 Décembre), Akashi (20 Décembre) et moi (07 Décembre). On est d'accord que je ressemble le plus à Akashi puisque je suis une vrai Sagittaire :pan: Bref, assez parler de nous et bon anniversaire en retard les gens de Décembre, joyeux noël et bonne année ! Comme cadeau j'hésitais entre vous faire la liste plus ou moins complète de tous les personnages de notre fanfic présent et pas encore présent ou bien un petit one-shot du pairing qui sera le plus présent dans les commentaires. A vous de décidez !

 **Yoru :** Nani…?! Non je suis le plus Akashi! C'est MOI AKASHI! o(...)o

Sinon **Ellie-chan** …. **Pour répondre à tes questions** : Alors en fait Quand ils étaient enfants ils XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX et ensuite… Ils ont oublié. Et puis Haïzaki c'est le connard qui XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est là… Et Kuroko il XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX Quand à Kogane… Euh si on parle de lui je suis morte…. ^^" mais sinon… Ouais on est sadique.

Voilà !

Allez ! Sans plus tarder ! Voici le **chapitre 8** !

 **Kuroko no Basket** et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** L'histoire est à nous par contre :D

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

Momoi écarquilla les yeux tandis que le blandin fronça les sourcils. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper Tetsuya. Il fut stoppé par Murasakibara.

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à Kuro-chin… Microbe...

/

-Akashicchi !

-Akashi !

Prononcèrent Aomine et Kise en même temps tout en l'ayant rattrapé de justesse. Akashi repoussa les bras des deux avant de soupirer et se relever. Il ouvrit les yeux et les fixa de ses deux yeux dorés.

-Arrêtez de pleurer. Je vais bien.

/

Kuroko était en boule et se bouchait les oreilles en pleurnichant. Il souffrait tellement. En entendant la voix de Murasakibara, rien ne changea. Le mauve essayait de l'appeler pour le raisonner ou le réveiller, Atsushi ne savait pas lui-même quoi faire. Kuroko paniquait autant qu'avant et appelait Akashi dans ses murmures. Au bout de quelque secondes, Satsuki se sentit étrange. Elle eut un moment d'absence avant de finalement passer derrière Murasakibara et le bloquer en appuyant sur le creux de sa jambe arrière qui était son principal appui. Tout en faisant cela, elle avait sa dague sous le menton du géant et sa main droite tenait un endroit derrière l'oreille qui permettait de bloquer la plupart des membres.

-Ne touche pas au maître… Murmura-t-elle sans émotions.

\- Lâ…che…moi !

Grogna le géant en ayant beaucoup de mal à bouger. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Tetsuya et essayait de se débattre.

\- Kuro…chin…J'a…J'arrive…

Kuroko leva sa tête en entendant son surnom donné par le géant. En levant sa tête, il vit Haizaki qui semblait encore plus énervé. Il tremblait de peur mais essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Ni quoi penser… Haizaki s'approcha du bleuté en tendant sa main puisqu'il était libéré de l'emprise du mauve.

\- Tetsuya… Reviens à la maison… Je… Je ne te ferais plus rien mais reviens… Mère… Père… Kitsune-sama… Personne ne te fera du mal.

Haizaki suppliait Kuroko qui hésitait. Tout en fixant le blandin, il s'approcha lentement. Satsuki appuya un peu plus sur les points qu'elle tenait du géant pour l'empêcher de faire un pas

\- N'y va pas Kuro-chin !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que deux paires de ciseaux se plantèrent sur les deux autres. La première dans la main de Satsuki et la deuxième dans celle d'Haizaki, coupant au passages quelques mèches de cheveux du géant.

Haizaki grimaça avant de s'éloigner d'un bond tandis que Satsuki se mordit la lèvre en relâchant le mauve. Elle reprit ses esprits avant de regarder tout le monde en semblant surprise.

\- Que... Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Aka-chin ! A-Ah... Oh non... C'est... C'est l'autre Aka-chin...

Haizaki pesta avant de sourire grandement.

\- Oh ? Kogane le retour. Ça fait un bail ! Alors ? Tu viens encore faire du mal à Tetsuya ~ ? Ki-tsu-ne-sa-ma…

Kogane essoufflé, fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers eux.

\- ...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Shõgo... Le seul qui lui fait du mal c'est toi…

\- Je ne lui fais pas de mal, je le punis quand il désobéit, c'est tout… Mais toi… Tu n'es pas mieux...

A l'entente du surnom du rouquin, Kuroko fixa Akashi et pâlit. Une succession de flash ressurgit dans sa tête. Des souvenirs douloureux et effrayants. Ce masque… ce masque de renard que portait l'homme dans ses souvenirs lui revint en tête.

Haizaki esquissa un sourire amusé et laissa Akashi se mettre à côté de Kuroko. Le rouquin aux yeux dorés lui tendit la main.

\- Tetsuya... Je suis là... Allons-nous-en...Ne... ?

\- Non ! Non !

Répondit ce dernier, une main devant lui en pleurant et en secouant la tête. Un geste qui fit rire fortement Haizaki et qui perturba le rouquin. Haïzaki s'approcha de Kise et lui tapota l'épaule amicalement avant de les saluer.

\- Enfin bon... Nous on va vous laisser, je reviendrai chercher Tetsuya plus tard…

Il s'approcha de Satsuki qui regardait tout le monde avec effroi avant de " disparaître " avec elle, surprenant Kise.

-Ah... Ils... Ils sont partis…

Tetsuya, effrayé, regardait Kogane en pleurnichant.

\- Kitsune-sama...S'il… S'il vous plaît… Ne... Pas ça s'il vous plaît… Ça … Ça fait mal...

Kogane claqua sa langue dans sa bouche avant de se mettre à son niveau.

-Tetsuya... Il ne viendra pas... Il n'est pas là... Il n'y a que nous... Tes amis... Allez viens... Tetsuya...

Sourit faiblement Kogane en lui parlant d'une voix presque enchanteresse. Même Murasakibara et Kise était perturbé par le ton que ce dernier employait. Kise se mit même à trembler et tenta de le cacher.

Kuroko s'approcha lentement avant de venir se blottir contre son ami. Il ferma ses yeux avant de trembler et renifler.

\- Je... J'ai peur... Je... Je veux plus y retourner... Je veux... Je veux être en sécurité... Kogane-san...

Kogane esquissa un faible sourire et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus Tetsuya... Je te le promets... Je te protégerai...

Murasakibara esquissa un faible sourire alors que Kise baissa la tête et s'apprêtait à partir mais Aomine arriva blessé.

\- Aominecchi !

\- Kise. Tout va bien ?

\- O-Oui mais… T-Tu saigne...

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète...

Rassura le basané avant de fixer les trois autres. Tetsuya ferma ses yeux avant de rester dans les bras de Kogane. Murasakibara soupira.

\- Aka-chin... On ferait mieux d'y aller...

\- Oui partons...

\- On va où ? Enfin... Tetsu' vas où ?

\- Dans mon appartement... Au centre-ville... Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez...

Répondit Kogane en portant Tetsuya.

\- Seijuro !

\- Jeune maître !

Appelèrent Midorima et Watanabe en arrivant. Une fois arrivés à leur niveau, Midorima écarquilla les yeux en croisant le regard du rouquin.

\- T-Toi...

\- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites jeune maître ?

\- Oui... Je me souviens de lui à présent et je sais que je dois le protéger... Je ne laisserai plus Chichi-ue intervenir encore une fois... Et... Seijuro est de mon côté cette fois…

\- B-Bien...

Aomine ricana un long moment. Il trouvait cette situation extrêmement déjanter mais soit, il finit par hocher la tête et accepter l'offre :

\- Ouais ! Et on t'épaulera !

Aomine bailla avant de manquer de tomber.

\- Faudra juste nous prêter des bandages et soigner Tetsuya. Par chance, j'ai les médicaments. Mais j'suis pas pour l'endormir sans cesse…

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça... Allons-y...

Il souffla un long moment avant de s'étirer et aller vers la sortie. Watanabe esquissa un petit sourire.

/

Le petit groupe se retrouvent donc dans l'appartement de Kogane et Seijuro. Marie soigna Aomine avant d'aller voir Tetsuya et Kogane.

\- Kogane-sama, puis-je examiner et soigner les blessures de ce jeune homme ?

-Oui tu p ...urgh...

Kogane se tint la tête avant de fermer les yeux et laisser place à Seijuro qui claqua sa langue dans sa bouche avant d'aider Marie à dévêtir Tetsuya.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous réveillez Seijuro-sama...?

\- … Je me suis réveillé dans la voiture… Tant qu' **il** l'a récupéré je me fiche pas mal de ce qu' **il** a pas pu faire par la suite donc je **l'ai** laissé faire…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre que…

Marie, poussa un cri de surprise en voyant les cicatrices et toutes les marques de châtiments sur le corps dénudé de Tetsuya quand elle le dévêtit pour le soigner. Seijuro affligé, caressa doucement les marques.

\- Tetsuya….

Marie, fixa son maître d'un air désolé. Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'occupa des blessures récentes avant de le changer. Seijuro avait dévié le regard et serré les poings, mécontents.

\- Je… Voilà jeune maître.

Signala-t-elle une fois fini. Seijuro se tourna vers elle et l'aida à l'allongé prêt de lui. Assis à ses côtés, il caressa tendrement la joue de son ami et veillait sur lui. Marie esquissa un faible sourire avant de prendre sa bassine et partir.

Tetsuya poussa un léger soupire avant de tourner sa tête. Il dormait paisiblement et tranquillement.

Aomine toqua avant d'entrer.

\- Akashi... On fait quoi pour ses affaires. S'il retourne les chercher, Haïzaki risque d'y être...

\- Je sais… Mais… Je ne veux le forcer à vivre ici... Et puis son chiot va être tout seul... Attendons qu'il se réveille…

Sourit tendrement Seijuro en caressant tendrement les cheveux de Tetsuya. Aomine écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de remarquer, Seijuro avait les yeux rouges et non dorés cette fois.

Tetsuya poussa un soupire apaisé avant de se coller à Seijuro, détournant l'attention du basané.

\- Discutons-en en bas…

\- Ok.

/

C'est une fois qu'ils refermèrent la porte en partant tandis que Kuroko, gêné par l'absence du rouquin, se réveilla.

\- Où suis-je… ?

Tetsuya chercha du regard Akashi avant de se diriger vers l'armoire et se cacher dedans en sentant son odeur. Il trouva un lapin en peluche qu'il semblait connaître.

\- Alice !

/

Seijuro et Aomine avait rejoint les autres dans le salon et discutaient avec eux. Watanabe était avec Marie dans la cuisine américaine du rouquin.

\- …J'ai un sentiment de nostalgie.

\- Tu trouves... ?

Demanda Marie. Elle poussa un léger soupire avant de regarder l'heure.

\- Je vais faire des courses. Prenez soin d'eux.

\- Haï... Fait attention à toi aussi.

Sourit le majordome des Akashi. Marie sourit avant de repartir.

/

\- Je vais voir comment va Tetsu'

Signala Aomine avant de partir.

Il revint au bout de quelques instant, paniqué. Il alla voir Seijuro en bégayant.

\- Tetetetsu ! Disparu !

\- Quoi ?!

Tous se dirigèrent dans la chambre et constatèrent la même chose. Seijuro le regard tremblant appela alors le bleuté.

\- TETSUYA !? TETSUYA !?''

Tetsuya, toujours dans le placard, éternua fortement. Aomine fut rassuré il poussa un long soupire avant de pousser Akashi gentiment.

\- Va voir ~

\- Euh oui…

Le rouquin ouvrit le placard et soupira de soulagement en le voyant innocemment assis dedans. Ce dernier leva la tête vers Akashi en câlinant le lapin en peluche qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Mais c'est en reconnaissant la peluche en question qu'Akashi écarquilla les yeux et la cacha en se mettant vraiment très proche du bleuté le faisant rougir.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça... ?

\- Ici… Mais... Dit Akashi-kun… Cette peluche ressemble à la mienne… ! Enfin… J'avais la même quand j'étais petit…

Il gonfla ses joues avant de fermer ses yeux et s'allonger.

\- Dodo…

Seijuro arqua un sourcil.

\- Si tu veux dormir il y a mon lit... Tetsuya ne reste pas dans ce placard...

Kuroko secoua la tête et répondit :

\- Ici ! Ça sent bon et.. Je me sens en sécurité !

Prononça-t-il comme un enfant.

\- Tetsuya…

Soupira Seijuro alors que leurs amis ricanaient discrètement.

\- Je vous entends !

Râla le rouquin sans se retourner alors que Tetsuya se rasseyait. Il esquissa un faible sourire avant de sauter dans les bras de Seijuro.

\- Ici... Sécurité maximum…

Seijuro écarquilla les yeux en le réceptionnant avant de se mettre à rougir.

\- T-Tetsuya... !

\- Ehh~ Kuro-chin ressemble à un petit garçon...

\- C'est le cas... Je crois qu'il est vraiment retombé en enfance...

Soupira Midorima alors que Murasakibara mangeait encore sa récompense pour avoir protéger Kuroko de Satsuki et Haïzaki. Kise dévia le regard avant de quitter la chambre.

Tetsuya ferma ses yeux avant de trembler.

\- Il... Il y aura plus de méchants... Akashi-kun sera là hein... ?

Il leva sa tête vers lui en pleurnichant.

\- Hein ? Akashi-kun… ?

Akashi écarquilla les yeux tout comme Midorima Aomine et Murasakibara.

\- Tetsuya... O-Oui… Je... Je vais... Je vais te protéger... Je te le promets...

Rassura Seijuro en le serrant contre lui.

Kogane ricana.

~ Toi ? Le protéger ? Alors que tu ne sais même pas te protéger toi-même ~

\- Tais-toi...

~ JE le protègerai, moi et MOI SEUL ~

\- Tu comprends, Tetsuya… ? Je te protègerai. Plus personne ne te fera de mal...

Prononça Akashi dont l'oeil gauche avait pris la couleur dorée et dont la voix était un peu plus grave.

\- Ah... L'autre Aka-chin s'est réveillé...

Reconnu immédiatement Murasakibara. Tetsuya hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre le torse de son ami. Midorima déglutit difficilement. Il avait tellement de mal avec le double de son ami. Aomine était surpris que les deux Akashi switchaient aussi facilement.

\- Mais dîtes ça fait longtemps qu'il est skyzo… ?

Midorima soupira.

\- Je t'expliquerai…

-O-Ok...

Aomine voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par le ventre de Kuroko qui cria famine. Il grimaça avant de rougir et s'éloigner d'Akashi en espérant qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Mais dommage pour lui, tout le monde avait entendu et ils eurent tous un petit rire.

\- Aka-chin, Kuro-chin a faim... Et moi aussi…

\- Oui j'ai entendu...

Sourit Seijuro qui avait repris le dessus.

\- Watanabe !

\- O-Oui jeune maître ?

\- Peux-tu préparer le dîner s'il te plaît...

\- Bien sûr jeune maître... Je m'en occupe...

Tetsuya rougit fortement avant de se cacher derrière Seijuro

\- Akashi-kun... Je... Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui et lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux.

\- Tout vas bien Tetsuya, ça ne me dérange pas... J'aime manger entouré de mes proches… Dis, Tetsuya... Et si tu dormais ici ? Atsushi et Shintaro pourraient aller chercher ton chiot et tes vêtements... Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Demanda Seijuro en souriant. Exprimant son magnifique sourire angélique, ce qui surprit les trois autres.

\- J'ai... J'ai jamais vu Aka-chin sourire comme ça...

\- ...Moi… Il me semble que si... Mais ça fait tellement longtemps... Que je ne me souviens plus depuis quand…

\- Eh beh… Tiens… ? Où est passé Kise?

Aomine laissa les quatre autres pour rejoindre le blond qui méditait devant la grande baie vitrée du salon.

\- Oï Kise, Ça va ?

Le blond sursauta avant de sourire faiblement.

\- Je... Ou-Oui... Ca va...

Aomine souffla avant de s'asseoir.

\- Ça a pas l'air... Un souci ?

\- N-Non je vais bien Aominecchi... Je... Je suis juste un peu déboussolé... Tu as été blessé et... Tu vas bien d'ailleurs ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Demanda Kise en venant s'asseoir en face lui.

/

Tetsuya hocha la tête et alla s'allonger dans le lit du rouquin.

\- C'est d'accord… Mais pas de fouille inutile.

\- Pas de problème.

Répondit Seijuro avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis.

\- Atsushi, Shintaro, vous avez entendu, allez chez lui et récupérez ces affaires et le petit chiot... Vous ne pourrez pas le rater, il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

Midorima et Murasakibara hochaient la tête.

\- Peux-tu me passer les clés s'il te plaît ?

Tetsuya attrapa son sac puis leur donna ses clés.

\- Tiens…

Il se frotta les yeux avant de s'asseoir par terre en baillant légèrement.

/

Kise, soupira.

\- Tu m'as fait peur quand tu es revenu...

\- Ouais je sais… Mais… C'était bizarre… Ce type était sorti de nulle part… Et mon instinct me disait de régler cette histoire tout seul…

\- Ce… type… ?

\- Ouais… Un rouquin aux racines brunes…

Aomine souffla.

\- Bref il allait dans la même direction que nous… Alors je lui ai barré la route… Et il m'a bien amoché ce con… Et c'est bizarre… À plusieurs reprises en affrontant ce gars, j'avais un sentiment de déjà vu…

Kise dévia le regard avant de soupirer.

\- ... Il n'aurait jamais fait ça avant… Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer…

\- Hein ? Tu le connais ?

\- N-Non… Pas du tout ! Je ne parlais pas de lui… Je… ! Je parlais tout seul...Oh ! Vous... Vous sortez ?

Paniqua Kise en se levant. Les deux amis d'Akashi venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Ouais on va récupérer les affaires de Kuroko...

Répondit Midorima en se dirigeant vers la porte. Aomine se leva avant de souffler et chavirer un peu.

\- Je viens. Nigou me connaît et voudra se laisser faire si je viens.

\- Aominecchi! Tu ne peux même pas marcher ! Je... Je viens aussi !

Répliqua Kise en prenant ses affaires. Aomine le fixa un moment avant de souffler.

\- Okay. On y va...

Midorima soupira et Murasakibara prit un paquet de chips dans le placard à gâteaux avant de les suivre.


	13. Chapter 9 : The Past Of The Children

Allez ! On enchaîne ! Sans plus tardé ! **Voici le chapitre 9 !**

 **Kuroko no Basket** et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas ! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** L'histoire **est à nous** par contre :D

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

Seijuro s'approcha de Tetsuya et songea à son rêve. Ce rêve où au final, ils avaient dormi ensemble avec Nigou entre eux. Il déglutit difficilement avant de se mettre derrière lui et l'enlacer. Au contact du bleuté, de nombreux flash mélangeant passé et futur (?) se mélangèrent : montrant toujours, Tetsuya, et lui, ensemble. Un peu surpris, il écarquilla les yeux et relâcha son étreinte. Tetsuya se tourna face à lui en étant réveillé et le fixa un moment avant de dévier le regard puis venir se blottir contre lui. Il sourit tendrement avant de fermer ses yeux.

\- Akashi-kun...

Seijuro ne s'y attendant pas, écarquilla les yeux. Il se colla contre le lit et tout en souriant, garda Kuroko contre lui.

\- …Je ne me souviens pas bien depuis quand on se connait mais une chose est sûr... C'est que je ne te laisserai plus... Tetsuya…

Le bleuté leva la tête et observa le rouquin dans les yeux avant de réfléchir.

\- Ah bon ? On… On se connaissait... ? Je... Je ne m'en souviens pas... Ou si ? Aïe...

Kuroko grimaça en se tenant à Akashi.

\- Ma... Ma tête...

\- O-Oï... Ça va... ? Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu t'en souviens pas... Ce n'est pas grave... On s'en fiche... Le principal c'est qu'on soit ensemble maintenant... Ok ?

Tetsuya rougit faiblement avant de détourner le regard de ses yeux.

\- O-Oui… Mais c'est… C'est gênant…

Akashi le fixa sans rien dire. Il ne lui dira jamais, mais il avait envie de l'embrasser. L'embrasser ? Cette idée le fit rire. Et c'est ainsi qu'il répondit :

\- Ah oui... ? Pourquoi... ? Parce que tu te retrouves seul avec "Akashi Seijuro le pervers Kidnappeur... ? "

Plaisanta-t-il. Kuroko rougit encore plus avant de frapper gentiment Akashi au ventre.

\- Baka…

Il souffla avant de bailler. Seijuro ricana en se massant le ventre avant de fixer intensément Kuroko. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs, à se concentrer sur autre chose. Il avait... Tellement envie de l'embrasser...

Tetsuya le remarqua et se sentait bouillir des joues (?). Il observa Seijuro avant de sentir son cœur accéléré encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

\- A-Akashi-kun...

Akashi s'approcha du visage de Tetsuya lentement. Lui aussi, il sentit son cœur accélérer. Il avait les joues qui rougissait de plus en plus d'ailleurs. Tetsuya n'arrivait pas à respirer par le nez. Il respira donc par la bouche tandis que leur visage était assez proche -

\- A... Aka...

\- Le repas est prêt.

Interrompit Watanabe en ouvrant la porte. Seijuro ferma les yeux et soupira en se reculant avant de fixer son majordome d'un regard noir. Alors que ses yeux vairons montraient clairement sa double personnalité et sa colère. Tetsuya baissa la tête en se cachant dans un oreiller. Watanabe déglutit difficilement.

\- J'ai... J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

\- Oui.

Répondit son jeune maître en se levant, d'un ton catégorique.

Tetsuya fut vite remis de ce moment gênant. Il se leva et alla à la petite table qu'il y avait dans la chambre puis s'assit à côté de la fenêtre. Quand il vit la quantité de nourriture contenu dans le plat, il grimaça et se plaignit.

\- C'est trop...

Il fut vite rejoint par Watanabe et Akashi. Akashi s'installa en face de lui.

\- Merci pour ce repas, Watanabe.

Remercia Seijuro en servant leur invité dans un premier temps.

\- Je vous en prie Jeune maître... Mangez à votre faim. Bon appétit…

Sourit tendrement le majordome avant de fixer Kuroko et de sourire encore plus d'un sourire un peu triste. Le bleuté se sentant observer pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tout va bien... ?

\- O-Oui... Je pensais juste au passé, pardonnez-moi, Kuroko-kun...

\- ...Le passé ?

Répéta Seijuro intrigué. A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il fut pris par sa migraine habituelle.

\- Passé ?

Prononça Kuroko à son tour avant de regarder son assiette et paniquer.

\- Aaah A-Akashi-kun ! C'est trop... ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir tout manger !

Seijuro secoua la tête avant de se servir en l'ignorant.

\- Bon appétit, Tetsuya...

Sourit-il. Tetsuya rougit avant de manger difficilement et très peu. Akashi quant à lui le regarda manger.

\- J'ai… J'ai plus faim...

Souffla Kuroko après quelques minutes. Il leva son regard vers Akashi en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas touché son assiette.

\- A-Akashi-kun… Tu… Tu ne manges pas ?

Demanda-t-il timidement alors que le rouquin n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Ce dernier le fixait intensément. Ses yeux vairons brillaient presque tant son regard était intense. Le menton posé sur la paume sa main, il esquissa un faible sourire amusé après sa question.

\- Tu as l'air tellement appétissant... Tetsuya...

Prononça le rouquin d'une voix mystérieuse.

\- J-Jeune maître... !

Appela Watanabe. Kuroko rougit encore plus avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Akashi sursauta avant de se tourner face à son majordome.

\- Qu-Quoi ?

\- ...Il... Il a encore pris le dessus...

Lui fit comprendre Watanabe en soufflant.

\- ...A-Ah...

Akashi se tourna face à Kuroko en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ou-Oublie ce qu'il a dit... Enfin ce que je viens de dire... !

Le bleuté trembla légèrement avant de se sentir bouillant à la tête.

\- Kogane-san... Est indécent... Akashi-kun.. C'est gênant !

Prononça Kuroko en rougissant fortement, la tête baissée, le regard déviant vers le sol

Watanabe ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Seijuro avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- Cesse de rire toi ! T-Tetsuya... Je... Je suis déso... Hein ? Attends... Tu as dit... Tu as dit...

-" Kogane... ?"-

Demandèrent les deux Akashi en même temps.

Tetsuya releva la tête avant de réfléchir un moment et de la hocher.

\- Oui... Sei…yuo… Et... Koga..ne.. Arh… !

Il sentit comme une décharge électrique dans sa tête et chavira de sa chaise, inconscient.

\- Tetsuya !

Appela Akashi en le retenant avant qu'il ne tombe violemment par terre.

\- ...Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne se souvienne pas de cette période jeune maître... Voyez ce qui arrive à chaque fois qu'il essaye...

Seijuro resta silencieux avant de l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre pour le rallonger et le couvrir.

\- ...Shõgo... Tout est de sa faute... !

Watanabe dévia le regard tristement.

\- ...Jeune maître...

/

 _~ Où suis-je ? ~_

Se demanda Tetsuya qui se trouvait dans un univers blanc comme neige. Il tourna la tête et se fit face. Lui, quand il était petit garçon, blessé de toute part, attendant comme un chien en laisse , devant la porte d'une sorte de "chambre", le retour de son maître. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer à cause de la laisse trop serrée.

Tetsuya ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus penser à ce passé douloureux mais la voix de son autre lui raisonnait.

\- Mas… Master… Je dois attendre Master...

/

\- ...Shht…~ Je suis là Tetsuya... N'ai pas peur...

Tenta de rassurer Seijuro, alors que son ami semblait tourmenté par son rêve. Le rouquin ne savait pas trop comment le calmer. Il réfléchit un moment avant de fredonner Kaze no machi e, tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Watanabe esquissa un faible sourire en reconnaissant la mélodie. Il s'inclina, et quitta la chambre laissant les deux jeunes seuls.

La berceuse d'Akashi fut très efficace, car Tetsuya se calma lentement et finit par se blottir contre lui.

Même son rêve en fut affecté.

Il n'était plus attaché et tenait dans sa main gauche sa peluche en forme de lapin et une autre : qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Nigou sous son bras. Il s'avança avant de ramasser la peluche d'un chat noir.

-Où suis-je… ? Ah ! Je connais ça cet endroit !

S'exclama-t-il en courant jusqu'à un grand jardin.

\- C'est chez Tata XXXX !

Tetsuya vit deux rouquins en kimono. Il esquissa un grand sourire et tandis sa main vers eux en les appelant tandis que les peluches tombèrent au sol.

\- XXXXX ! XXXX ! Attendez-moi !

Les deux petits rouquins se retournèrent en même temps avant de sourire et tendirent en même temps leurs mains. L'un avait un sourire doux et angélique tandis que l'autre exprimait un sourire un peu plus sec. Il se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux sauf que le rouquin « démoniaque » avait les yeux dorés, des oreilles et une queue de renard roux, contrairement à l'autre qui avait les yeux rouges rubis et une apparence humaine.

Alors que Tetsuya toucha leur main, il se fit un peu tirer en arrière par la laisse qui réapparu dans la seconde.

\- A-Aïe… !

\- "Tetsuya ! "-

Appelèrent les deux d'une même voix en tentant de le rattraper. Ce fut le rouquin aux yeux dorés qui fut le plus rapide et attrapa la main du bleuté.

\- Tetsuya...!

Prononça-t-il, ravis d'avoir "gagné", il esquissa un sourire amusé alors que ses oreilles et sa queue de renard bougeaient montrant qu'il était content. Tetsuya l'observa en rougissant avant de rire et lui caresser la tête. Le rouquin aux yeux couleurs rubis se mit à pleurer

\- Ce n'est pas juste XXXX ! C'est toujours toi qui gagne !

\- Parce que t'es faible XXXX.

\- Je ne suis pas faible !

\- Si tu l'es ! Regarde la preuve ! Tetsuya est avec moi !

\- Je vais le dire à maman ! Tu triches !

\- Allons… Allons, calmez-vous… XXXX, je suis partageable entre toi et XXXX !

 _~ Hein ? Pourquoi… Je n'entends… Aucun nom… ? Pourtant c'est bien… ~_

Tetsuya ricana légèrement avant de venir donner un mouchoir à l'enfant triste.

\- Pleure pas... Je suis là !

Rassura-t-il en ramassant la peluche du lapin et la donnant au garçon triste.

\- Tiens !

\- Non Tetsuya… Il est à toi... Garde le...

Il alla dans ses bras en pleurnichant.

\- Je veux Haha-ue...

\- Elle est plus là...

Soupira le rouquin aux yeux dorés.

\- Tais toi ! Je sais ! Mais... Ne Tetsuya... Tu ne me laisseras pas tout seul toi hein ? Ils partent tous... Haha-ue... XXXX-neechan... XXXX -oji… XXXX-oba… Tous... Ils sont tous partis... Je ne veux pas être tout seul...

\- ...Tout seul... Hein... ?

\- Non… ! Je ne partirais jamais... Je... Je ferais tout pour te retrouver !

 _~ Retrouver… ? Mais il est là… ? Non… ? C'est lui… Non… ? C'est… ~_

Tetsuya le câlina avant de se blottir contre les deux rouquins dans ses bras.

\- Je vous aime... Tous les deux… Kogane-san… Seiyuo...

Seijuro et Kogane rougirent en même temps.

\- « Moi aussi je t'aime Tetsuya ! »

S'exclamèrent les deux rouquins en l'enlaçant tendrement.

/

Seijuro qui s'était endormit avec Tetsuya dans ses bras répéta la même chose.

\- ... Je t'aime... Te...Tsu...ya…

/

Deux heures plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Watanabe qui lisait tranquillement se leva.

\- Watanabe-san ! N'-N'ouv- Ah... ! Je... Ouvrez-moi... C'est Marie...

Watanabe ne comprit pas et alla ouvrir la porte avant d'écarquiller les yeux avant de reculer lentement.

\- ...Ne... Ne lui faites pas de mal... Ha…Haïzaki-kun…

Supplia-t-il en levant les mains pour prouver qu'il n'avait aucune arme.

Haizaki fixa Watanabe d'un regard trop amical.

\- Je veux Tetsuya.

Répondit simplement le blandin qui tenait dans sa main un pistolet, pointé contre le dos de Marie, le doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer sur elle à bout portant. La pauvre femme, les mains levées, portait ses courses difficilement. A leur côté, Satsuki avait le regard vide et fixait simplement droit devant elle comme un pantin.

/

Akashi eut comme une vision. Il vu d'abord une femme aux longs cheveux roses couverte de sang, allongé sur le sol, une fillette qui ressemblait à cette femme crier et appeler ce qui semblait être sa mère au sol ; Puis il vit Tetsuya enfant, en larmes tendant sa main vers lui en l'appelant. Et enfin, le Tetsuya d'aujourd'hui, recouvert de sang tout comme cette femme qui l'appelait difficilement en levant la main vers lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coups sec et haleta.

Tetsuya se réveilla et observa un long moment Akashi avant de rougir puis de se redresser.

\- A-Akashi-kun… Il y a un soucis ?

Seijuro avait du mal à respirer. Il ferma les yeux et laissa place à son double qui reprit assez rapidement son calme.

\- ...Tetsuya... Reste ici.

Ordonna-t-il en se levant. Il se mit à quatre pattes et récupéra un couteau caché en dessous du lit avant de se relever et se diriger vers la porte. Tetsuya pencha la tête sur le côté avant de souffler.

\- Pourquoi ?

/

\- ...De... De qui parlez-vous... ? Je crois que vous vous trompez de maison...

\- Bien sûr que non Watanabe.

Il souffla avant de bailler et imiter le flingue.

\- Je vais appuyer ~

Watanabe déglutit difficilement.

\- J-Je vous en prie ne faites pas ça... Je... C'est le jeune maître qu'il l'a... Je ne peux pas vous l'amener comme ça...

Il cherchait une solution pour empêcher le blandin de tirer. Et essayer de gagner du temps.

/

Akashi déposa son regard glacial et ses yeux vairons sur Kuroko.

\- Ne discute pas, Tetsuya.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma juste derrière lui.

Tetsuya frissonnant avant de rester assis.

\- Beuuh... !

Fit le bleuté en tirant la langue.

/

Dans le couloir de l'immeuble, le quatuor partit récupérer les affaires de Kuroko se querellaient.

Puisque je te dis que ça s'écrit avec un y, « HUS-KY ».

Râla Midorima, sous les rire du blond.

\- Bah non si c'est le son i c'est i…

\- ... Mah... Mido-chin...Mine-chin... Arrêtez de vous battre...

\- La ferme Murasakibara, et toi Kise arrête de rire !

\- Désolé mais votre dispute est trop bête !

Aomine arqua un sourcil.

\- Ça lui arrive souvent à "l'empereur" de laisser la porte ouverte ?

\- A-Aominecchi...

\- Maintenant que tu le dis...

Prononça Shintaro avant de s'approcher un peu plus discrètement et de remarquer la présence d'Haïzaki.

Haizaki souffla avant de s'impatienter. Marie essayait de garder son sang-froid mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment.

\- Ma...Marie-ch... !

Shintaro plaqua sa main sur la bouche du géant pour l'empêcher de signaler leur présence.

\- Je... Je dois ranger les courses.

\- Non. Pas avant d'avoir Tetsuya. Satsuki, montre-lui ton " cadeau ".

La rose ne répondit pas et enleva sa veste pour dévoiler une bombe.

\- Dans 20 minutes, elle explosera et nous avec.

Midorima fronça les sourcils. Il déglutit difficilement et signala discrètement à ses camarades une solution.

\- ...Je peux désamorcer la bombe mais... Il faut récupérer la fille...

\- Il est complètement malade...

Râla Aomine alors que Kise tremblait. Il déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête.

Akashi arriva calmement, il avait caché son arme sur lui.

\- T'es culotté de te pointer chez les gens comme ça... Shõgo...

\- T'es culotté de me voler mon Tetsuya. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pris de viennoiseries pour accompagner ma venue.

Il souffla avant de fixer Watanabe.

\- Tetsuya en échange des deux.

\- Arrête de délirer... Tetsuya ne t'as jamais appartenu... Tu nous l'a volé... ! Je n'ai fait que le reprendre ! Et maintenant tu veux me piquer ma gouvernante aussi ?!

Gronda Kogane furieux.

\- J-Jeune maître... Vous risquez de…

\- Je... Je vais essayer de détourner son attention...

Prononça Kise en tremblant comme une feuille.

\- Toi ? Tu déconne j'espère... T'as l'air vachement convainquant comme ça...

Narga discrètement Aomine alors que Shintaro réfléchissait mentalement à une stratégie.

\- J'ai remboursé ma dette... Je... Je peux faire ce que je veux maintenant...

\- Hein ? Ta dette ?

Tetsuya arriva lui aussi et prit le bras d'Haïzaki.

\- Relâche Satsuki... Et cette dame...

Ordonna-t-il fermement sans montrer sa peur. Nigou couina en fixant Murasakibara.

\- Je... Je reviens mais lâche les.

Balbutie-le bleuté en baissant la tête. Haizaki sourit faiblement.

\- Ok, mais dans ce cas, tout le monde recule de quatre pas.

Tetsuya hocha la tête répéta les ordres du blandin en fixant Watanabe, Satsuki, Marie et Akashi.

\- Reculez... S'il vous plait.

\- T-Tetsuya NON ! Je refuse !

S'exclama Akashi en lui prenant le poignet. Shintaro n'arrivait pas à calculer, la situation partait littéralement en live.

\- M-Murasakibara... ! Tu peux y aller... !

Finit-il par dire, à court d'idée.

\- N-Non...Attendez... !

Prononça Kise alors que le mauve lâcha Nigou pour aller dans l'appartement. Tetsuya repoussa Kogane avant d'aller dans les bras de Haizaki en poussant Marie. Mais ce dernier qui ne s'y attendant pas, appuya accidentellement sur la gâchette et le coup partit tout seul.


	14. Chapter 10 : Discorders of Akashi

/

 **HEYA ! Moi c'est lavoixoffquivientd'êtrecréerpardéliredeMeg'**

 **Yoru:** Ouais ouais on sait... HELLO LES AMIS! On va faire court aujourd'hui... Voilà la TRÈS ATTENDUE suite, de notre fanfiction! Promis petite voix t'auras ton temps de parole la prochaine fois... Mais là Meg est trop fatigué et elle a la crève... BREF! On a adoré vos commentaires merci beaucoup de votre soutient...

Allez ! Sans plus tarder ! Voici le **chapitre 10!**  
 **(WOUAH DEJA 10! )**

 **Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à nous par contre :D**

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

Satsuki reprit ses esprits en entendant le coup de feu et paniqua.

\- Tetsu-kun!

Kuroko tomba au sol en tremblant. Haizaki abasourdi, recula en tremblant lui aussi.

-T-Tetsuya…

Le bleuté sentit le sang monter jusqu'à sa bouche. Il le regarda avec difficulté avant de s'écrouler à terre en crachant du sang.

\- Tetsuya !

\- Kuro-chin !

\- Tetsuya !

\- Kuroko-kun !

\- Tetsu' !

\- Kurokocchi !

\- N-Non... !

Alors que tous se précipitèrent vers lui, Haïzaki recula avant de partir en courant, bousculant Satsuki au passage qui se cogna contre le mur. Elle paniqua encore plus lorsqu'elle remarqua que la bombe qu'elle avait sur elle avait amortie le choc. Elle poussa un terrible cri d'effroi et se mit à trembler.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que... !

\- Shõgo !

Appela Kise avant de le poursuivre.

\- K-Kise... ?

Appela Aomine surpris. Nigou aboya, paniqué.

\- ...M-Murasakibara-kun ! Apporte moi la trousse de secours, elle est dans la salle de bain ! Vite ! Aomine-kun ! Appelle les secours ! Midorima-kun ! Occupe-toi d'elle... !

Ordonna Marie avant que tous ne s'exécutent.

\- Watanabe-san... Je... Je vais avoir besoin d'aide...

\- ...H-Hai...

Satsuki tremblait et reculait vers la fenêtre en observant tout ce bordel qui se produisait.

\- Il faut que… Il faut que…

\- Toi… ! Tu restes là !

Ordonna Midorima en retenant Satsuki. La rose écarquilla les yeux avant de trembler plus fortement en regardant le verdoyant.

\- Pour… Pourquoi ?

\- Discutes pas !

\- A-Aka… shi… -kun…

Appela Kuroko en tendant faiblement sa main vers le rouquin.

Akashi avait le regard tremblant. La vue du sang qui coulait de la plaie du bleuté l'avait laissé abasourdi. Plus il regardait ce liquide rouge, plus il fut envahi par ses flashs : Cette vision de cette femme aux cheveux roses couverte de sang, allongé sur le sol et sa fille pleurant en appelant sa mère. Puis Tetsuya enfant tendant sa main, l'appelant en pleurant lui aussi. Puis, le Tetsuya de maintenant recouvert de sang tout comme cette femme ; Et enfin, lui-même en train de tirer sans broncher sur des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme un pantin. Au lieu d'aller vers son ami, Akashi recula. Il allait s'évanouir et fut retenu par son majordome qui le ramena à la réalité.

\- J-Jeune maître... !

Appela Watanabe en le soutenant.

\- A…Aka… shi… -kun… ?

Appela Kuroko qui voyait de plus en plus flou et qui cherchait du regard le rouge.

\- Kuroko-kun ! Accroches toi !

Appela Marie. Kogane déboussolé, laissa place à son hôte qui ne su que faire d'autre qu'appuyer sur la plaie pour ralentir l'hémorragie.

\- Te...Tetsuya... !

Balbutit-il alors que Marie s'occupait de préparer de quoi le stabiliser. Tetsuya poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de se tenir à Seijuro en grimaçant.

\- O-Oï... Mi-...Midorima… La... La bombe !

Avertit Aomine alors que le vert était concentré sur Kuroko qui souffrait horriblement. Etrangement, Midorima semblait surpris de l'énorme courage qu'avait fait preuve le bleuté. C'était complètement idiot mais courageux.

\- O-Oui... Tu... Tu as raison...

Balbutit Shintaro en récupérant une pince coupante dans les affaires d'Akashi et d'installer Satsuki sur une chaise, la main tremblante, il essayait de se concentrer.

\- Je... Je vais partir... Dé... Désolée...

Pleurnicha Tetsuya en devenant de plus en plus pâle. Nigou lécha le visage de son maître en couinant. Aomine partit chercher les secours qui arrivaient en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Tetsuya... ! Dit pas ça… ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Tu me l'as promis ! Tu me l'as promis tu m'entends ?! Accroches toi... ! Tetsuya... !

Appela Seijuro qui essayait de le garder éveillé. Ses mains tremblaient mais il n'arrêtait pas d'assister Marie qui se démenait pour le garder en vie.

\- Je… Jeune maître calmez-vous… Kuroko-kun cesser de parler… Économisez vos forces… Tiens Marie-chan…

\- Haï…. Merci…

Souffla la jeune femme en récupérant encore plus de compresses.

Tetsuya n'eut pas la force de répondre. Il se tint difficilement avant de souffler en grimaçant.

\- Je suis là Tetsuya...

Réussit à articuler Seijuro qui essayait de ne pas pleurer. Tetsuya observa difficilement autour de lui. Il avait la tête qui tournait et le regard vitreux. Et pire… Il avait froid. Terriblement froid.

\- Fr… Froid… Kashi… kun…

\- Tetsuya… Ne meurs pas… Je t'en prie…

Satsuki ferma ses yeux avant de réfléchir un long moment.

\- Je... Ils sont comment les fils ? Combien... Je... Il se peut que je puisse désamorcer la bombe...

Midorima qui avait commencé à les couper, n'écoutait pas la rose. Murasakibara fut donc celui qui lui répondit :

\- On dirait un arc en ciel... Ne Mido-chin.… ?

\- Si tu le dis... !

Râla Midorima qui essayait de se concentrer.

\- Un arc en ciel ? Alors c'est Alex-san qui l'a fait... Tu dois les couper dans l'ordre de l'arc en ciel en commençant par le bleu ! Aaaah ! Ne le coupe pas encore celui-là ! Il y a le violet, bleu, vert...

Midorima écarquilla les yeux après avoir désamorcé la bombe à cinq secondes de la fin du temps imparti. Murasakibara soupira, soulagé alors que Midorima fixait, abasourdi, Satsuki.

\- ... Qu... ? Mais qui es-tu bordel... ?!

Satsuki baissa la tête en tremblant.

\- Je... Je vous dirais tout... Promis…

\- Poussez-vous ! Laissez-nous passer !

Ordonnèrent les secouristes en se précipitant à l'intérieur de l'appartement pour s'occuper de Kuroko.

\- Il est où Mine-chin ?

Demanda le géant aux secouristes.

\- Qui... ? Le basané je suppose ? Il est en bas avec votre ami aux cheveux blonds... Lui aussi est légèrement blessé... Que s'est-il passé bon sang... ?

Watanabe prit les directives et aida Seijuro à se relever pendant que les secouristes prennaient Kuroko en charge.

\- Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun... On vous laisse avec Satsuki-chan... On vous attend à l'hôpital... Allons-y Marie-chan...

\- H-Haï...

\- Satsuki ?

Midorima se tourna face à la rose lorsque les trois autres furent partis.

\- C'est ton nom ?

Satsuki hocha la tête en semblant surprise. Elle se tint à la chaise en semblant assez pâle.

\- Je... Je peux avoir à boire. Je vous explique ce que je sais après...

\- Murasakibara.

\- Haï...

Répondit Le géant en allant dans la cuisine. Midorima fixait la jeune fille avec insistance.

\- Satsuki... C'est bizarre ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu... Ton visage non plus d'ailleurs...

Prononça-t-il en remontant ses lunettes alors que Atsushi revenait avec un verre d'eau. Satsuki remercia Murasakibara avant de boire d'une traite le verre.

\- Mido-chin... Tu parles comme Aka-chin...

\- ...Hein ? Comment ça... ?

\- Aka-chin aussi il dit ça quand il parle de Kuro-chin... Il dit qu'il le connaissait avant mais qu'il a oublié...

\- Ah...

Momoï déposa son verre avant de fixer Midorima alors que Murasakibara récupérait le pauvre chiot un peu déboussolé par ce qui était arrivé à son maître.

\- Vous deux... Je suis sûr de vous connaître... Mais je ne vois vraiment pas d'où… Vous n'êtes pas du cirque... Donc ce n'est pas là-bas qu'on s'est connu... Etto...

\- Cirque ?

Répéta Midorima. Momoï souffla avant de tenir sa jupe.

\- Je... On a vécu avec Tetsuya dans une sorte d'organisation scientifique. On est des orphelins... Euh... Daï-chan aussi... Mais c'est celui qui a le plus oublié…

\- Une organisation scientifique... ? C'est ça que tu appel "Cirque" ?

Murasakibara s'installa sur une chaise et soupira.

\- Ehh~ Donc Sat-chin, Kuro-chin et Mine-chin vous vous connaissez... Et l'autre aussi...

\- ...Haïzaki Shõgo...

Prononça furieusement Midorima.

Satsuki fixa les deux avant de se mettre debout sur la chaise et relever sa jupe pour leur montrer le haut de ses cuisses. Midorima et Murasakibara se mirent à rougir fortement.

\- Dai-chan a été sauvé en échange de ça… Je... Tetsu-kun aussi. Mais le maître n'a pas arrêtez de penser à Tetsuya depuis son départ… Alors… Ça a empiré… Et maintenant qu'il sait où il est… Il veut le récupérer…

\- ...Sa-Satsuki... Baisse... Attends... Mais... Tu t'es fait v...

Midorima n'arrivait pas à dire le mot et Murasakibara fixait difficilement la jeune fille. Elle souffla avant de baisser la tête.

\- Tetsu-kun est le jouet, amant et ami du maître…

\- …Toi aussi ? Toi aussi tu as été le jouet, la copine et l'amie de votre maître ?

Midorima fronça les sourcils.

\- N'utilise pas ce terme ! Attends...Votre "maître..." C'est ce connard de Haizaki ?

Satsuki se rasseyait avant de hocher la tête en baissant le regard. Elle trembla avant de murmurer.

\- Quand il était énervé… Il me frappait… Ou me blessait… Le jour où Aomine eut l'autorisation de partir… Il m'a blessé aux niveaux des jambes… Et ensuite il s'en est pris à mon corps… Et lorsque Tetsuya s'est enfui... Il a recommencé… Mais… Plus violemment…

Satsuki se recroquevilla avant de se cacher le visage. Midorima et Murasakibara froncèrent les sourcils et regardèrent ailleurs avec un regard assassin. Le géant en explosa même son paquet de chips.

\- Ehhh...~ J'aime pas du tout ce Haizaki...Mido-chin...

\- T'inquiètes, moi non plus...

Répondit le vert en se levant après avoir remis ses lunettes en places. Puis, il ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux de la rose avant de poursuivre.

\- ...Sache, Satsuki... Qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui... Plus jamais, tu ne seras la victime de ce mec…

Murasakibara hocha la tête.

\- Ne... Satsuki c'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

Demanda le géant en se grattant le dos de la tête.

\- Momoi…

Répondit-elle avant de se lever difficilement.

\- Momo-chin...~ Ehh~ Ça te va trop bien...

Nigou aboya, pour approuver ce qui fit sourire Momoï.

\- Shin… Shin-kun et Atsu-kun… Merci…

Midorima et Murasakibara sourirent.

\- ...Allons-y on est attendu...

Rappela le vert en remontant ses verres.

\- Hmm... Je dois partir... ? Ou je peux rester ici ?

Midorima voulu répondre mais le téléphone de Satsuki l'interrompu. La jeune fille se mit à frissonner. Elle voulut décrocher en voyant le nom de Haizaki mais ne fit rien.

\- Je... Shin-kun, Atsu-kun.. J'ai une idée... Je vais retourner là-bas et trouver des informations.

Murasakibara se leva.

\- Pas question. Tu viens avec nous Momo-chin... A partir d'aujourd'hui, Mido-chin et moi on te protègera.

\- Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi saleté de Yakuza de mes deux !

\- Ehh~ Mido-chin il parle comme Niji-chin...

\- Je ne parles absolument pas comme lui !

\- Si !

\- Tais toi !

Momoi profita de leur dispute pour s'enfuir en laissant un mot et un pendentif. Nigou aboya avant de tirer le pantalon de Midorima avec sa gueule.

\- Ne me touches pas le chien !

Midorima et Murasakibara écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Momo-chin ?

\- Satsuki ?! Et merde... !

\- Aka-chin vas être furieux...

\- ...Je sais… ! Surtout que "l'autre" est sur les gongs en ce moment ça va pas être la joie quand ils vont l'apprendre...

Le chien aboya avant d'essayer d'attraper le pendentif en sautillant. Midorima s'approcha de la table et prit le pendentif.

\- C'est quoi ce truc... ?

\- ...C'est à Momo-chin...

\- Je sais ! Je ne suis pas stupide... ! Mais pourquoi elle a laissé ça...

Soupira Midorima en analysant le pendentif. Le chiot se prit la lettre dans la gueule quand Shintaro tira le pendentif. Il couina avant de se cacher la tête entre ses mains. Murasakibara récupéra la lettre et le chiot qu'il caressa tendrement

\- Ça va aller va, NiiKuro-chin... Y'a une lettre Mido-chin...

\- Elle a eu le temps d'écrire genre...

Pesta le vert en récupérant le courrier. La lettre semblait assez vieille par l'encre et le papier froissé, il y avait écrit un numéro et un nom : Rainbow Circus ainsi que des initiales : M.S

\- M...S... Momoï... Satsuki ? C'est quoi Rainbow Circus ? « Le Cirque » ?

\- Je sais pas... On demandera à Aka-chin... Ne ? On y va ?

\- Ouais...

Midorima récupéra son sac, y mit le courrier, le pendentif et récupéra les clés de Seijuro avant de suivre le géant. Nigou observa les deux avant de les suivre joyeusement. Quand la porte se ferma, Nigou gratta à la porte en couinant. Murasakibara s'arrêta et fixa Midorima.

\- Tu vas pas laisser NiiKuro-chin tout seul...

\- Bah si... On va dans un hôpital ! Les animaux ne sont pas autorisés !

\- C'est NiiKuro-chin... Il est autorisé...Ouvre la porte.

\- Fait pas le gamin Murasakibara.

\- J'ai dis...Ouvre la porte.

Répéta le géant avec un ton beaucoup plus calme mais beaucoup plus froid. Midorima claqua sa langue dans sa bouche avant d'obéir. Le géant récupéra de quoi grignoter dans les placards, mit tout dans son sac et mit aussi Nigou. Le chien aboya joyeusement avant de lécher la main d'Atsushi. Puis souffla avant de fermer ses yeux et se cacher.

\- On peut y aller.

\- Super...

Soupira Midorima en refermant la porte.

/

Marie faisait les cents pas tandis que Kuroko était en salle de chirurgie.

\- Tout va aller bien. Tout va aller bien...

Elle souffla un long moment avant de s'asseoir.

\- ...Calmez-vous Mariecchi... Ça va aller...

\- Ouais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il sera dans un état aussi hardcore...

\- ...Aominecchi...

\- Quoi ? Ça m'est revenu en mémoire s'tout... Je me souviens juste que c'est pas la première fois...

Marie tremblait avant de fixer Aomine et Kise.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas rester aussi neutre ! Mon... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Il me fait penser à un autre garçon...

Kise se leva et tapota l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Ça va aller... Il n'est plus tout seul maintenant...

Marie hocha la tête avant de se lever en souriant.

\- Je vais chercher à boire.

Kise hocha la tête et la laissa s'éloigner avant de dévier le regard.

\- ...Si seulement je n'étais pas si lâche...

/

Watanabe se tenait devant une berline noire et jouait avec ses doigts stressés. Akashi, quant à lui était à l'arrière de la voiture, avec son père. Il avait la tête baissée et écoutait les reproches de ce dernier qui avait appris qu'on avait entendu un coup de feu depuis son appartement, et que le tireur s'était enfui en faisant un blessé. Personne n'avait dit qui était blessé et Seijuro jusqu'à maintenant n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. Sabooru poussa un long soupire avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- …En plus j'apprends que tu veux défendre cette école d'arts. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il souffla avant de grogner.

\- Tes amis perturbent tes choix ?

\- N-Non... Chichi-ue... Je... Tout va bien... Je vous l'ai dit... Je fais croire que j'aide l'école mais ce n'est pas le cas... Une victoire absolue... Vous vous rappelez... C'est ce que vous m'avez toujours enseigné... Aujourd'hui je... Shõ... Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste eu... Un léger problème, mais cela ne se reproduira plus... Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Répondit Seijuro d'une voix neutre, la tête toujours baissée pour cacher son état.

\- Vraiment ? Qui est la victime ? Et le tireur ? Ils ont un lien avec ça ?

Il souffla avant de croiser ses jambes et fixer froidement Seijuro.

\- Regarde-moi.

Seijuro se mit à trembler mais il le cacha. Il ne voulait pas regarder son père dans les yeux, il avait trop peur. Mais ça, jamais il ne lui dirait.

\- ... Ça n'a rien à voir, c'était juste... Juste... Comme d'habitude... Un gêneur... Un gêneur qui voulait s'en prendre à moi… c'est tout... Je vous assure... Chichi-ue... C'est Marie qui m'a protégé...

Sabooru souffla avant de pester.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi mens-tu ?

\- Je ne mens pas !

Répliqua Seijuro en fixant son père droit dans les yeux cette fois avant de les écarquiller. Il avait fait l'erreur de le fixer directement dans les yeux.

\- ...Je... Je ne mens pas... Je vous assure...

Sabooru s'approcha de Seijuro en lui prenant le menton.

\- Mais bien sûr… Tu mens, Seijuro. Je le sais très bien et toi aussi. Qui était-ce ?

\- P-Personne que vous ne connaissez chichi-ue... Je vous assure...

Affronté Sabooru ? Quelle blague ! C'était le moment de lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais au lieu de ça, Seijuro était en train de trembler. Et même son double se faisait muet, lui qui d'habitude se rayait de lui, à cet instant était muet comme une carpe.

\- Sors.

Seijuro écarquilla les yeux avant d'obéir. Sabooru souffla longuement avant de prendre son portable.

\- Je vais au boulot. Va voir cette personne et laisse la tomber après cette visite. C'est la dernière fois que tu le vois.

\- ...Haï... Veuillez... M'excuser…

Seijuro sortit de la voiture, plus perturbé par l'ordre que venait de lui donner son père que par la situation actuelle. Marie arriva vers Akashi en semblant inquiète.

\- Seijuro-sama ? Tout va bien ?

Akashi leva le regard vers ses deux employés. C'était un regard vide, dépourvu d'émotion.

\- Jeune maître... ?

La voiture de Sabooru quitta l'hôpital laissant les trois à l'entrée.

\- ...Disparaître... Je dois disparaître... Comme tous les autres...

\- Sei...Seijuro-sama... ?

\- Je ne suis... Qu'un déchet... Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un déchet...

Répétait le rouquin tel un pantin. Marie prit Seijuro dans ses bras après avoir confié les courses à Watanabe. Elle lui caressa les cheveux en souriant tendrement.

\- Arrêtes tes bêtises. Tu ne dois pas disparaître voyons ! Tetsuya et tous tes amis ont besoin de toi. Alors pleure un bon coup sur mon épaule et va les voir…

\- ...Je n'ai pas d'amis...

Watanabe écarquilla les yeux alors que Seijuro se détachait de Marie.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis ils sont... Ils sont... Je... Je suis Akashi Seijuro je ne peux pas avoir d'amis... Chichi-ue... Revenez... Vous voyez... Je leur ai dit... Je leur ai dit que je n'avais pas d'amis... Chichi-ue...

Seijuro s'était retourné et cherchait la voiture du regard, il avait le regard fuyant, désespéré et, avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Seijuro-sama...

Marie souffla avant de prendre la main de Seijuro et d'essayer quelque chose en grimaçant.

\- « It's time to sleep, my lovely fox » …Excuse-moi… Mais j'aimerai parler à Kogane-kun…

Seijuro écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit une décharge provenant de sa nuque avant de se tourner vers sa gouvernante.

\- Arrêtez de dire... ça... Je n'ai... pas... Som...

Watanabe soutenu Seijuro qui chavirait sur le côté.

\- Marie-chan tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller jusque là...

Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et posa ses deux iris dorés sur Marie.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça... Marie... ? Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver quand il se réveillera...

\- Kogane-kun ?

\- Quoi ?

\- ...Euh... R-Rien…

Akashi soupira. Marie s'inclina avant de le regarder sérieusement.

\- J'aimerais que tu lui efface la mémoire... De cette discussion avec son père et du fait que je t'ai appelé... Je sais bien que c'est mal mais... Seijuro est trop instable dans ces moments-là. Je te serais infiniment reconnaissante.

\- Qu-Quoi… ? Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? Père n'a pas besoin de lui, il est si faible, regarde-le. Une petite discussion avec lui et il se met dans tous ses états...

Watanabe soupira.

\- Kogane-kun...

\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité... Je suis ce que père désire ! Plus que Seijuro ! Il n'a qu'à rester le faible petit Seijuro et rester caché comme il l'a toujours fait, moi je suis parfait, je suis absolu ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je n'ai besoin de personne.

Ricanna fièrement Kogane qui semblait aussi fou et désemparé que son double. Marie le gifla en lui jetant un regard noir. Elle resta calme mais assez froide.

\- Tu es absolu ? Bien sûr et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre… Kogane, arrêtes de faire ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas toi. Tu le sais très bien que tu n'es pas absolu et que tu n'es pas mauvais. Arrêtes de faire l'enfant.

Kogane le regard tremblant fixa Marie avec des yeux noirs.

\- Kogane-kun... Tu l'as retrouvé... Et tu peux le protéger à présent... Alors pourquoi... ? Pourquoi continues tu de le suivre... ?

\- Je... !

Le rouquin aux yeux dorés écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Arrêtez de me parler sur ce ton ! Vous n'êtes rien... ! Vous... ! Je... Mother... I want my mother... And Tetsuya... It's hurting... My neck is hurting...

Pleurnicha Kogane en se plaquant les mains sur sa nuque, ce qui surpris Watanabe. Marie baissa la tête avant de se mettre à pleurer à son tour. Elle fixa Kogane avant de parler un peu plus fort.

\- Je ne suis vraiment rien ? Tu sais quoi. Tu diras à cet abruti de Seijuro que si vous avez encore besoin de moi, ce n'est plus la peine… ! Je... Vous êtes stupides et... Je vous déteste ! Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre soin de vous ! J'ai voulu devenir votre servante depuis mon enfance et j'ai dû laissé tomber mon petit frère qui venait de naître sous la demande de Shiori-sama ! Alors merci de dire que je ne suis rien... ! Et aussi pour Watanabe ! ARG... Je… Je rentre...

Elle souffla avant de partir en direction du bus.

\- Ma... Marie... ? No… ! Don't go... !

Pleurnicha Kogane qui allait tomber dans les pommes. Mais il fut soutenu par Watanabe.

-Ah Kogane-kun... !

\- Ne pars pas... Don't go... ! Marie-neechan... Ne me laisse pas tout seul... Ne me lais...se...pas...

L'oeil droit de Seijuro redevient rouge. Il était toujours aussi déboussolé. Et n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

\- Jeune maître... Ma-Marie-chan... Attends !

Appela Watanabe. Marie s'arrêta en pleurant et tremblant. Elle se cacha le visage avant de souffler légèrement.

\- …Je... Je suis là.

Seijuro tendit ses bras demandant une étreinte. Marie se retourna et alla enlacer Seijuro sans rien ajouter de plus. Seijuro renifla et pleura un long moment avant de s'endormir dans les bras de sa gouvernante.

\- ... Il... Il dort...

Prononça Watanabe.


	15. Chapter 11 : The Misfortunes

**Hello les amis ! C'est Yoru et Meg !**

Meg' : Aloooors ? Comment vous allez ? Nous ça va ! Perso', pour toutes les personnes croyant que c'est finis… ET BIEN VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ ! Nous sommes à peine à 1% de l'histoire et encore… Il y a plusieurs choses et peut-être y'aura-t-il une saison deux comme dans les animes pour le futur futur futur de notre fanfic. Franchement, vous croyez vraiment que nous allions faire une petite fanfic en mettant autant de temps ? Hahaha ! Vous vous trompez, bref. Je vous aime fort ! -Désolée du retard, les épreuves du bac me prennent du temps !-

 **Yoru:** Y'a même pas eut ma scène préféré ! Non mais… !

Allez ! Sans plus tarder ! Voici le **chapitre 11** !

 **Kuroko no Basket** et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** L'histoire est à nous par contre :D

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

Kuroko avait la tête posée sur les genoux d'une jeune femme. Elle était assise contre un arbre et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour la regarder mais… Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer : ni la couleur de ses yeux, ni celle de ses cheveux. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils étaient longs. Et puis, elle avait une jolie voix. Il le savait car elle fredonnait une mélodie qu'il connaissait avec l'intonation parfaite. Comme si elle était l'auteure de cette mélodie. Après tout, il la connaissait mais ne savait pas d'où… peut-être était-ce le cas.

~ Qui... Qui êtes-vous... ? ~

Demanda-t-il en la fixant. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire amusé et se redressa légèrement.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tet'-chan ?

Kuroko plissa les yeux et reconnut les yeux rouges de cette dernière.

\- A... ka... shi... - kun... ?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux avant de rire.

\- Presque... Allons Tetsuya... Encore un petit effort... Si tu t'en souviens... Tu pourras rentrer...

-...Tata...Shioyi... ?

/

\- O-Oï ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

S'alarma Aomine lorsque Marie revint avec Watanabe et Seijuro qui dormait sur le dos de celui-ci.

\- Rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas... Je vais l'installer sur le fauteuil en attendant que Kuroko-kun sorte du bloc...

/

Quelques heures plus tard, Kuroko fut emmené dans la chambre. Il était inconscient mais pourtant semblait serein et heureux. Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Watanabe et Marie se levèrent, tous inquiets. Une infirmière s'approcha d'eux pour les rassurer.

\- Votre ami est hors de danger, cependant, il risque de ne pas se rétablir rapidement... On a aussi remarqué d'étranges blessures et marques... Ses parents le battaient-il ? Ou bien des camarades de classe ? Il y a des sortes de tatouages fait par un amateur.

Watanabe prit l'infirmière par l'épaule et l'invita à sortir pour discuter. Marie soupira et se tourna vers les quatre autres.

/

La petite troupe avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Kuroko au cas où ce dernier se réveillerait. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Le lendemain, Seijuro fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il analysa la pièce avant de se frotter les yeux et voir Kuroko endormit dans son lit, branchés à toutes ces machines qui prouvait qu'il était vivant. Sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya rapidement et se leva pour aller à son chevet. Une fois près de celui-ci. Il s'assit sur le siège, prit la main de Kuroko et ne le quitta pas du regard. Il avait peur que s'il fermait les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il disparaîtrait.

\- Tetsuya…

/

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, une infirmière passa pour changer les perfusions et regarder si tout allait bien. Puis elle envoya un texto, s'inclina et partit. Aomine et Kise, jouaient aux cartes sur la table basse de la chambre, Marie faisait de la couture pour réparer les vêtements de Tetsuya qu'elle avait lavé tandis que Watanabe était sur l'ordinateur portable de Midorima. Ce dernier était dans le couloir et essayait désespérément d'appeler Satsuki. Il avait pu avoir son numéro grâce à Kise et Aomine. Seijuro quant à lui n'avait toujours pas bouger de là où il était et continuait de surveiller Kuroko. La tête posée sur le lit, il ne bougeait pas. Murasakibara quant à lui en avait profité pour sortir et aller promener Nigou.

\- Allez Satsuki... ! Décroche bon sang… !

S'énerva Midorima avant d'entendre une sonnerie derrière lui. Il se retourna surpris et tomba sur Murasakibara et cette dernière. Nigou était quant à lui caché dans le sac du géant.

\- Satsuki !

S'exclama Midorima en s'approchant d'eux. Cette dernière avait un bandage autour de la tête, les cheveux un peu mal coupé et un pansement sur la joue droite, elle portait un long pull et un jean au lieu de sa jupe et son sweat avec un haut.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- R-Rien de grave… Ne t'inquiète pas…

\- On l'a trouvé à l'accueil elle remplissait des papiers de sortie… Hein NiiKuro-chin… ?

Le chiot aboya pour approuver. Midorima fronça les sourcils, s'approcha et lui souleva légèrement le menton.

\- T'es retourné là-bas n'est-ce pas… ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- …Je…

\- Non tu sais quoi… ? je ne veux même pas savoir… ! Mais ça suffit à présent ! Cesse d'y retourner !

La rose resta silencieuse et dévia le regard. Elle serra les poings et se retenait de pleurer.

\- Momo-chin… C'est pour ton bien qu'il dit ça…

\- …Je sais…

Midorima soupira, rangea son téléphone et remonta ses lunettes en soupirant.

\- Tu es venu voir Kuroko je suppose, allons-y…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Akashi ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui c'était.

\- Tetsu-kun…

Prononça Momoï en s'approchant. Le rouquin leva les yeux vers elle avant de se redresser. Il écarquilla les yeux avant d'avoir un souvenir.

"- Maman…. !

Avait crié la fillette aux cheveux roses alors que sa mère était allongée sur le sol, couverte de sang. "

Satsuki qui se sentit observé, elle tourna la tête vers Akashi et recula légèrement.

\- Pardon je… Je ne voulais pas…

\- …Tu es… Momoï… Satsuki c'est ça… ?

\- O-Oui… Je…

\- Toi aussi… Toi aussi je te connais… Je crois…

\- Hein ?

Watanabe se leva et tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

\- Nous n'avons toujours pas manger...

\- Pas faux, j'ai les crocs.

Appuya Aomine.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi manger… La même chose qu'hier vous convient ?

Tous hochaient la tête. Watanabe se tourna vers Satsuki et la questionna en souriant.

\- Et toi Momoï-chan… ?

\- Euh…

\- Prenez lui juste une salade… Elle est suffisamment grosse comme ça... !

\- Daï-chan !

Répliqua Satsuki en venant lui faire une prise de soumission telle une catcheuse, sous l'éclat de rire de Kise. Akashi esquissa un faible sourire avant de se tourner vers Kuroko et se focaliser sur lui. Nigou, que Murasakibara avait sorti du sac, vint se frotter à ses jambes. Le rouquin se tourna vers lui et l'attrapa. Le chiot pour le rassurer lui lécha le visage avant de se mettre sur ses pattes arrière. Akashi se remit à sourire faiblement avant de le caresser doucement. Watanabe fixa son jeune maître avant de souffler.

\- Marie-chan… Veilles sur lui…

\- Euh O-oui…

\- Midorima-kun, peux-tu venir m'aider s'il te plaît.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Momoï-chan… Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Euh O-oui !

S'empressa de répondre Satsuki. Elle hésita quelques instants et se tourna vers Akashi, se souvenant de ses paroles :

« Toi aussi je te connais… Je crois… »

Elle fut de nouveau appelée par Midorima et partit. Marie s'approcha d'Akashi et lui frotta tendrement le dos.

\- Dit Marie… Il... Il va vraiment s'en sortir hein… ?

Aomine était surpris de voir Akashi si faible. Il trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un gamin attendant sa mère.

\- Mais oui Seijuro-sama… Ne vous inquiétez donc pas… Tout ira bien…

/

Après avoir mangé, ils retournèrent tous à leur occupation. Akashi, qui n'avait presque rien mangé, resta auprès de Kuroko pendant qu'Aomine jouait avec Nigou tandis que Kise, Midorima, Momoï, Marie et Murasakibara jouaient aux cartes sous le regard bienveillant de Watanabe qui continuait de travailler.

Et une fois de plus, la petite troupe passa la nuit dans la chambre du bleuté accompagnée de Satsuki pour le soir.

/

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que Kuroko était à l'hôpital. Akashi était à l'accueil et payait la chambre de Kuroko ainsi que le supplément pour le traitement de faveur. Accompagné de Marie, Midorima discutait avec son père qui était le fondateur de l'hôpital. Watanabe et Momoï qui revenait des courses, les rejoignirent. Après quelques minutes, ils furent rejoints par Murasakibara, Aomine et Kise qui avaient sorti Nigou. Le père de Midorima salua la petite troupe et partie.

Il parcouru un autre long couloir et à l'angle de celui-ci croisa alors Haïzaki qui l'attendait contre un mur avec l'infirmière de Kuroko. Le vieux médecin s'inclina et expliqua la situation au blandin.

\- Quoi… ? Il a payé pour la semaine… ?

\- Oui… Mais ils ne sont plus dans la chambre vous devriez…

\- Non pas la peine…

Râla Haïzaki avant de frapper dans le mur.

-Haïzaki-san… !

Retenu l'infirmière qui avait peur des représailles si ce dernier se blessait. Le blandin la fixa d'un regard noir avant de se tourner vers le médecin.

\- Si Tetsuya crève… Ce sera de votre faute alors vous avez tout intérêt à bien vous occuper de lui… Et prenez pas mon avertissement pour une grosse blague… Vous savez très bien, de quoi mes parents sont capable…

A ses mots il remit sa capuche et partit. L'infirmière s'inclina en tremblant alors que Midorima-san soupirait.

/

\- Allez ! Allons déjeuner !

S'exclama Aomine en prenant une partie des courses avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

\- C'est vraiment un estomac sur patte celui là…

Râla Midorima. Kise ricana et prit le reste des sacs avant de suivre le basané.

Momoï voulu parler à Akashi mais elle vu Haïzaki passer près d'eux et resta tétanisé, les yeux grands ouverts. Avant de finir par le suivre du regard en tremblant.

-Allons-y…

Signala Midorima après avoir remis ses lunettes en places. Akashi soupira et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers la rose.

\- Satsuki… ?

Appela le rouquin avant de se tourner vers l'entrée. Il écarquilla les yeux à son tour avant de trembler. Un comportement qui n'échappa pas à Watanabe qui se tourna vers l'entrée.

\- Oh non…

Haïzaki croisa Sabooru, qui était accompagné de son secrétaire. Ils se fusillèrent du regard quelques secondes avant de continuer leur route chacun de leurs côtés. Puis, Akashi-san s'approcha de son fils et de ses amis. Midorima, Murasakibara, Watanabe et Marie s'inclinèrent immédiatement, lorsqu'il fut à leur niveau. Momoï quant à elle le regarda abasourdi avant de se mettre à trembler de peur et de rage.

\- Seijuro-sama…

Prononça Marie apeurée. Sabooru se tourna vers Momoï, puis son fils.

\- Maî... Maître Sabooru... Que nous vaut ce plaisir… ?

Demanda Watanabe pour en finir rapidement.

\- Je suis venu voir pourquoi mon fils ne rentre pas à la maison, ne retourne pas chez lui et surtout n'assiste pas à ces cours qui coûtent une fortune… Mais j'ai ma réponse… Alors ce serait cette jeune fille… ? C'est elle qui a été blessé la dernière fois… C'est bien cela… ?

Momoï écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Seijuro qui était tétanisé et qui suppliait silencieusement à son double de prendre la relève. Marie voulu intervenir mais la rose prit la parole :

\- Oui ! C'est à cause de moi… ! J'allais partir de chez Akashi-kun puisque nous devions finir un devoir ensemble et un homme a surgi de nulle part. Il nous a menacé ! Akashi-kun a voulu me protéger lorsqu'il a tiré… Et je… Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ai une affaire qui serait lié à Akashi-kun… !

S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, en tremblant. Sabooru la fixa avec intensité avant de soupirer.

\- Il semblerait que tu ailles mieux… J'en suis ravis… Bien à présent Seijuro, il est temps de rentrer…

Akashi pensa à Kuroko et fixa le couloir du coin de l'œil. Marie le remarqua et serra les poings avant de se redresser.

\- Akashi-sama… Momoï-san ne se sentait pas très bien… On doit lui refaire des examens. C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici… Nous rentrerons une fois ces derniers terminés, si vous le voulez bien…

Sabooru soupira. Son secrétaire s'approcha et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Akashi-san… Votre rendez-vous…

-Oui…

Sabooru regarda un à un le petit groupe avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Soit… Mais j'aimerai que tu retournes à l'université Seijuro… N'oublie pas que tu as à faire…

Akashi savait pertinemment que son père faisait référence à la destruction de la section artistique.

-Ha…Haï… Chichi-ue…

Balbutiait-il en baissant la tête.

\- Midorima-kun… Tu remercieras ton père pour prendre soin de Seijuro et de son amie…

\- B-Bien monsieur…

Sabooru esquissa un sourire mauvais. Il fit un léger « Hmf » moqueur et partit. Son secrétaire s'inclina auprès du groupe et le suivit. Lorsque ce dernier partit, Akashi faillit tomber dans les pommes tout comme Momoï qui furent retenu par Marie et Midorima.

\- Aaah j'aime vraiment pas le père d'Aka-chin...

Se plaignit Murasakibara alors que Nigou couinait.

\- Ça va aller Nii-Kuro-chin il est partit…

Watanabe soupira. Aomine revint avec Kise.

\- Oï… Qu'est-ce que vous f…. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé… ?

\- Rien… On a juste eu la visite du père de Seijuro…

Aomine s'approcha de Momoï.

\- H-Hein… ? Satsu' il t'a fait quelque chose... ?!

\- N-Non mais… C'est lui… J'en suis sûr…

\- Lui… ?

Répéta Aomine.

\- N'y pensons plus… Allons manger…

Tenta de rassurer Watanabe. Midorima soupira et ouvrit la marche. Kise le suivit inquiet. Aomine aida Satsuki. Marie frotta le dos d'Akashi et l'aida à marcher.

/

Une fois dans la chambre, Akashi alla s'asseoir au chevet de Kuroko et resta tapis dans le silence. Il fut vite rejoint par Nigou que Murasakibara avait libéré. Marie le regarda tristement et distribua le repas. Aomine resta près de Momoï et veilla sur elle. Midorima réfléchissait tout en mangeant. Kise quant à lui jouait au carte avec Murasakibara. Marie s'installa avec un tabouret à côté d'Akashi.

\- Il faut manger Seijuro-sama…

Akashi secoua lentement la tête. Il avait honte. Honte que Satsuki ai dû prendre sa défense. Et il était triste. Triste d'être aussi faible.

« Faible… »

Ce mot ne cessait de l'envahir. Il posa sa tête sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

\- Seijuro-sama… ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

\- Ko… Kogane-kun… ?

Appela-t-elle timidement. Mais Akashi ne répondit toujours pas. Elle soupira, tendit le plat d'Akashi à Watanabe qui le récupéra et câlina son jeune maître.

\- Ça va aller… On est là…

\- Midorima-kun… Je peux te parler… ?

Demanda Satsuki. Ce dernier hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce avec cette dernière et Murasakibara qui avait besoin de prendre des snacks.

Aomine se laissa écrouler sur le fauteuil.

\- Aaaaah ! J'en ai marre ! C'est le bordel !

Il ferma les yeux las et épuisé. Kise reprit toutes les cartes de son jeu de carte et joua seul en méditant.

Satsuki fixa donc les deux amis d'Akashi avant de s'expliquer :

\- Pour le moment ne dîtes rien à personne… Mais je… Je suis quasiment sûr… D'avoir déjà vu le père d'Akashi-kun au Cirque… En tant que client.

Elle baissa la tête et se planta ses ongles dans les paumes de sa main au point d'en saigner. Murasakibara et Midorima s'échangèrent un regard, déboussolés.

\- Tu… Te trompes… Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Il m'a reconnu… J'en suis sûr… Et puis… Je ne suis pas sûr mais Haïzaki-kun était là tout à l'heure… Ils se sont croisés…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je… Je ne suis sûr de rien alors s'il vous plaît pour le moment… Ne dîtes rien à Akashi-kun…


	16. Chapter 12 : Just Smiling

Allez ! On enchaîne ! Voici le **chapitre 12** !

 **Kuroko no Basket** et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** L'histoire est à nous par contre :D

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

~ Réveilles-toi… Tetsu'-chan ! ~

Kuroko ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Et observa le plafond. Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger. D'être immobile. Pourtant, il ressentait quelque chose passer dans son corps avec une seringue. Il ressentait une main dans la sienne aussi.

\- A.. Ka..shi… kun...?

Prononça-t-il difficilement. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis à cause de tout ce blanc qu'il pouvait voir. – Même si en soit ce n'était que la chambre d'hôpital -

Akashi qui dormait profondément, ne l'entendit pas. Pourtant sa main le tenait fermement.

Kuroko essaya de se lever en vain. Il secoua faiblement la main d'Akashi qui grimaça mais ne se réveilla pas de suite.

\- Hmpf... J'ai mal partout…

Il aperçut, en baissant les yeux, la tignasse rouge d'Akashi ce qui le fit rougir.

\- Tetsu'-kun !

S'exclama Satsuki qui venait d'arriver avec Midorima et Murasakibara. Ils venaient de faire la sortie matinale de Nigou.

-Kuro-chin !

Prononça joyeusement Murasakibara en suivant Satsuki. Le chiot qui ne voyait rien dans le sac s'agita et aboya. Il le fit donc sortir et le tenu fermement. Ce dernier remuait la queue joyeusement et continuait d'aboyer. Tout ce bruit réveilla Akashi et Aomine. Le basané n'hésita pas à râler d'ailleurs.

\- Oï… Gueulez pas dès le matin putin… !

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers eux.

\- Te...Tetsu !?

Tetsuya hocha faiblement la tête alors que Midorima l'aidait à s'asseoir.

Akashi se réveilla et la tête dans l'cul, il ne dit rien. Il écoutait et voyait l'agitation autour de lui mais mit un temps avant de tilter. Il se frotta les yeux de sa main gauche, la droite tenant fermement celle du plus petit, et enfin, il écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire. Un sourire léger, soulagé.

\- Tetsuya...

Kuroko tourna sa tête vers Akashi avant de lui sourire faiblement. Il semblait encore un peu perdu, terrifié et faible mais allait mieux. Il ferma les yeux avant de soupirer et s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout... Tout est de ma faute…

Akashi secoua la tête en souriant faiblement.

\- Tant que tu vas bien, cela m'importe peu.

Kuroko se mit à rougir fortement. Il dévia le regard et baissa la tête avant de verser des larmes de joies.

\- Tetsuya… ? Tout va bien… ?

Le bleuté hocha la tête avant de sourire tendrement. Seijuro écarquilla les yeux en rougissant. L'iris de son œil gauche changea de couleur. Il prit une grande inspiration et enlaça le bleuté sous le regard abasourdi de ce dernier.

\- O-Oï Akashi !

\- Akashicchi !

Kise ricana avant de câliner Tetsuya à son tour.

\- Oï ! Kise !

-Ki-chan ! Laisses-moi de la place !

\- Mah… ! Moi aussi je veux un calin ! Kuro-chin… !

-OUAF !

Aomine, Momoï, Murasakibara rejoignirent donc l'étreinte en rigolant sous le regard affligé de Midorima et les regards amusés des serviteurs d'Akashi. Watanabe esquissa un sourire mélancolique.

\- Tout vas-bien Watanabe-san ?

\- Oui Marie-chan… Je pensais au passé, c'est tout…

/

Après cette étreinte, ils passèrent donc tous la journée auprès de Tetsuya.

\- Bon… Je vais rentrer…

Soupira Kise en fixant son portable.

\- Ça fait quatre jours qu'on est ici… J'espère que vous comprendrez…

Ils eurent tous un petit rire et hochaient la tête à leur manière.

\- Rentre bien… Kise-kun…

\- T'inquiètes pas Kurokocchi, à demain !

Ils le saluèrent et le laissèrent partir. Aomine songea à ce qui c'était passé et au comportement plus qu'étrange de Kise. Il resta dans un mutisme assez déconcertant ce qui intrigua Watanabe. Momoï réfléchissait elle aussi. Le départ de Kise, le silence d'Aomine et le réveille de Kuroko qui caressait doucement son chiot sous le regard attendrissant d'Akashi, peut-être était-ce le bon moment… ?

\- Akashi-kun…

Appela-t-elle.

\- Hum ?

\- Viens avec moi chercher des boissons, j'ai un peu soif… Et je pense que Tetsu'-kun aussi…

\- Pour l'instant, il ne peut pas boire autre chose que de l'eau…

\- Allez-y jeune maître… Je vais appeler Midorima-san pour qu'il vienne examiner Kuroko-kun en attendant…

\- Et moi je vais sortir Nii-Kuro-chin...

Signala Murasakibara. Le chiot aboya pour approuver.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Akashi-kun… Je reste ici… Je ne bougerai pas…

\- On va le surveiller.

Rassura Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes.

Akashi gonfla ses joues comme un gamin, mécontent à l'idée de partir en laissant Kuroko derrière. En le voyant Aomine ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Non mais ça va gamin lâche la main de maman ! Elle va pas partir !

Le rouquin le fusilla du regard et Aomine se figea en un instant sous les rires de Marie. Akashi soupira et lâcha Kuroko avant de suivre Momoï.

Ils parcoururent deux couloirs avant d'arriver dans une salle d'attente vide. La jeune fille commença à prendre des snacks et des boissons avant de fixer Akashi du coin de l'œil.

\- Dis Akashi-kun… ?

\- Hm ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé… Tu as dit… Que tu me connaissais… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ?

Akashi la fixa avec des yeux ronds avant de dévier le regard.

\- Quand on était petit… Tetsuya et moi on se connaissait… Je crois même… Que c'était mon meilleur ami… Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi… Quelqu'un… Ou quelque chose nous a éloigné l'un de l'autre… Et on s'est oublié… Et toi… C'est pareil…

\- Hein ?

Elle se releva et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Akashi tenta de se rappeler mais sa migraine revint et l'empêcha de se souvenir davantage.

\- Je ne sais pas où exactement… Mais… Je t'ai vu… Dans un souvenir… Ou un rêve… ?

La rose baissa la tête et essaya de se souvenir en vain.

\- Je… Je ne me souviens pas de toi…

\- Je sais… Tetsuya non plus ne se souvient pas de moi… Du moins… En grande partie… Mais je sais une chose… C'est que Shugo a un rapport avec ça ! Et que plus jamais je ne le laisserai s'approcher de vous !

Momoï fixa le rouquin avant de sourire tristement. Elle se retenu de pleurer et baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait plus le questionner mais au vu de ce qu'il venait de dire, elle avait besoin de savoir. De savoir la vérité. Mais elle le savait. Sa question allait peut-être tout gâcher.

\- Dis-moi… Akashi-kun… ?

\- Oui ? Tout… Tout va bien… ?

Demanda le rouquin en entendant la voix brisée de cette dernière. Satsuki hocha la tête sans pour autant la relever.

\- Est-ce que ton père s'absentait souvent… Quand tu étais petit…

Akashi écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Il dévia le regard avant de s'avancer vers le distributeur.

\- ...Si on pouvait éviter de parler de Sabooru...

Akashi acheta un lait fraise et un lait vanille avant de se redresser et fixer Momoï de ses yeux vairons, et de son regard neutre. Momoï en le voyant déglutit difficilement mais poursuivit tout de même.

\- Midorima-kun t'en a parlé n'est-ce pas… ? De ce lieu… D'où on vient, Tetsu'kun, Daï'chan et moi… Et bien… Il est possible que ton père soit l'un d'entre eux… L'un des clients… Il est possible qu'il soit l'homme au masque de kitsune qui " jouait " avec Kuroko de la même façon que notre maître. Et même plus... L'homme au masque de Kitsune aimait le blesser... Le violer… Je l'entendais des fois… ! Il lui disait " qu'il ne serait rien qu'à lui ". Et on s'est croisé… Je devais le servir… Et plein de fois il m'a dit… Il m'a dit que de toute manière… Ca devait finir comme ça…

Elle donna un coup de poing dans la machine en serrant ses poings.

\- Si c'est bien lui. Je le tuerais de mes propres mains…

Akashi se figea, faisant tomber tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il regardait le sol. Il avait le regard et le corps tremblant. Il savait que son père avait toujours été un "connard " strict et qui ne pensait qu'à la domination et à la victoire mais c'était avant tout un grand avocat et pour avoir lui-même assisté à l'un de ces procès, il ne prenait pas ça à la légère. Alors le fait qu'il était souvent absent était tout à fait normal.

~ Ki-tsu-ne-sama…~

Ce nom se répéta en boucle dans sa tête. Seijuro sentit une décharge dans sa nuque ainsi que sa violente migraine.

\- Akashi-kun… ?

Appela Momoï en s'approchant.

 **~ Eh~ Alors Finalement... Même ton attirance pour Tetsuya vient de ton père, Seijuro. Quel minable ! ~**

\- La...la ferme !

 _~ Seijuro ! ~_

~ Ki-tsu-ne-sama…~

 **~ Allons, allons, tu sais bien que seul les forts gagnent. Et toi tu es faible, la preuve tu as toujours besoin de moi~**

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

Akashi plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux avant de s'accroupir.

\- Seijuro… ?!

Appela Momoï en le soutenant.

 _~ Ne l'écoutes pas… ! ~_

 **~ Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Oh... Serait-ce parce qu'elle a raison ? Et oui petit Seijuro... Tetsuya ne t'appartient pas comme tout le reste. Tout, oui tout, même lui, tout appartient à Sabooru ! Hahahahhahaha ! ~**

Ricana la troisième voix dans sa tête.

\- N...Non...! La ferme ! La ferme !

\- Akashi-kun ! Ressaisis-toi ! Akashi-kun !

Momoï hésita avant de le gifler ce qui le calma presque instantanément.

\- Pa… Pardon… Mais tu devenais fou…

La joue rougis et le regard vide Akashi écoutait la jeune fille un moment avant de se jeter sur elle. Il la plaqua au sol avec une main sur la gorge qu'il serrait pour mieux l'étrangler.

\- Gifle moi encore une fois comme ça et je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper de ton cas... !

Momoï mit sa main sur le poignet du rouquin.

\- Aka… shi-kun… Ar…rête… Je…

Momoï ressenti une décharge dans le bras avant de planter ses ongles dans le bras d'Akashi en grognant férocement. Elle le fixa avant de lever le regard et de voir Murasakibara accourir pour retirer Akashi.

\- Aka-chin ! Arrête… ! C'est une amie maintenant… !

Akashi eut soudain comme un éclair dans les yeux. Il venait de reprendre ses esprits. Haletant, les yeux grand ouvert, il fixa d'abord le géant avant de se tourner vers Momoi.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas moi... Je... Je...

Le rouquin baissa la tête. Alors que Momoï reprenait son souffle après avoir toussé.

\- Désolé...

\- Momo-chin ça va ? Faut pas provoquer Koga-chin comme ça... Après Aka-chin il est tout tris...

\- ATSUSHI !

Murasakibara sursauta avant de rire nerveusement.

\- Hahaha...Je... Je vais ramasser votre bazar...!

Il lâcha Akashi, récupéra les snacks et les boissons et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Nigou qui accompagnait le géant, couina dans le sac.

\- ...Tout… Tout va bien ?

Momoï s'assit avant de sourire grandement. Son cou était légèrement marqué mais elle semblait aller bien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends, après tout... Toi non plus tu ne sembles pas… Avoir eu une enfance génial… On se ressemble en quelque sorte… Tu ne trouves pas… ?

Akashi baissa la tête.

\- ...Comme vous...

Momoï déchira un pan de sa jupe attirant le regard d'Akashi.

\- Qu'est ce qu… ?

Elle s'approcha du rouquin pour lui faire un bandage à la main.

\- On est quittes , vu que je t'ai blessé…

Akashi se laissa faire comme un enfant qui venait de se blesser. Il fixa d'abord Momoï avant de baisser la tête, embarrassé. Il détestait vraiment les hôpitaux, surtout celui-ci. Non seulement parce que ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir mais aussi parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher ses faiblesses et ses peurs. Il était vulnérable. - A moins que ce ne soit à cause... D'eux…-

Momoi lui prit la main avant de l'emmener dans la chambre de Kuroko en souriant faiblement. Une fois à la porte, elle s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Akashi-kun... Crois-tu que Kuroko est faible ? Ou bien toi ?

\- ...Je... Je ne suis pas faible !

Répondu le rouquin comme par réflexe, comme un gamin dont on se moquait du courage.

Mais il savait qu'au fond, ils étaient tous faible mais qu'ils avaient en eux une force qui pouvait changer n'importe quel situation à leur avantage. Et qu'il suffisait d'avoir une équipe soudée et une bonne stratégie pour vaincre n'importe quel adversaire. Un peu comme au basket ou au shogi.

Il lâcha la main de Momoi et répondit de manière plus confiante.

\- Nous avons tous une part de faiblesse en nous et en même temps une grande force.

Et si on est bien entouré et qu'on arrive à faire en sorte que cette force soit plus grande que sa faiblesse alors on peut surmonter n'importe quelle obstacle. Même si parfois pour ça il faut fuir un lieu pour mieux piéger l'adversaire par la suite…

Momoï esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Tu as raison. Alors, Akashi-kun…. Ne t'inquiètes pas… Tu n'es pas faible… Et tu n'es pas seul…

\- Qu… ?

\- Tu es un peu comme Tetsu'-kun. Il essaye de ne pas montrer ses sentiments pour qu'on l'oublie et toi… Tu… Le fais pour qu'on ne t'oublie pas… Pour qu'on pense que tu es quelqu'un de « froid, distant » et sûr de lui…

\- Hein ?

\- Enfin je crois. En plus, je suis sûr que vous irez très bien ensemble ! ~

Elle rentra dans la chambre en riant. Les imaginant bien en couple.

\- Hein !?

Il se mit à rougir fortement et se rappela de son rêve. Une image de son passé ?

« Je vous aime tous les deux Kogane-san ! Seiyuo ! »

Il secoua la tête et repris son souffle avant d'entrer.

\- Aka-chin ? Ca va mieux… ?

\- Mais oui Atsushi… Pour qui me prends tu… Daiki si tu pouvais te lever de ma chaise…

\- Hein ? Y'a pas ton nom écrit dessus à ce que je sache !

\- Je t'ai dit de te lever !

\- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi nain de jardin !

\- Je vais te tuer..

Les deux jeunes se mirent face à face et se fusillèrent du regard.

\- Aomine-kun ! Seijuro-sama ! Calmez-vous… !

Demanda Marie.

\- Aka-chin et Ao-chin on dirait deux chats qui vont se battre…

\- Tais-toi Atsushi… !

\- Ouais la ferme Murasakibara !

\- Arrêtez de me dire de me taire !

Le géant rejoignit donc la fausse bagarre.

-Moh… ! Murasakibara-kun !

Souffla Marie.

Kuroko observa les trois avant de se mettre à rire faiblement. C'était assez marrant de les voir s'énerver mais comme des amis. Il se frotta les yeux, observa le paysage par la fenêtre avant de les fermer avant de se rallonger.

\- Seijuro…

Akashi arrêta leur querelle et se tourna vers son amis aux cheveux verts.

\- Je vais rentrer… Satsuki, tu viens avec moi…

\- H-Hein ?!

\- Ce n'est pas discutable… Ne vous inquiétez pas… Comme mon père l'a dit, nous sommes ici chez nous… Vous pouvez donc rester ici sans problème… Pour ma part, je reviendrais demain… Nous reviendrons demain. Ne t'inquiètes pas Satsuki… Tu pourras utiliser la chambre de ma grande sœur et lui emprunter des vêtements… Elle ne reviendra pas…

Momoï se mit à rougir et dévia le regard. Akashi quant à lui songea à la sœur de Midorima et dévia tristement le regard.

\- T'inquiètes Satsu'… Ca va bien se passer...

Momoï hocha timidement la tête. Marie remarqua quelque chose chez la jeune fille.

\- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- A demain ! Tetsu'-kun ! Sei-chan… !

\- Sei…Chan… ?

Répéta Akashi abasourdi. Au lieu de voir Momoï adulte lui sourire, il vu la petite Momoï. Il baissa la tête. Et resta silencieux.

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer moi aussi.

Signala Aomine.

\- A demain !

\- A demain… Midorima-kun, Momoï-san, Aomine-kun…

Salua Kuroko en souriant faiblement.

\- Aka-chin je peux y aller moi aussi… ?

Akashi sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers son ami.

\- Oui bien sur tu peux y aller. Merci Atsushi.

Murasakibara fut surpris, il était rare chez Akashi d'entendre des remerciements. Il esquissa un bref sourire et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Kuroko qui s'était rendormit, il prit Nigou avec lui et quitta la chambre. Rapidement remplacé par Watanabe qui entra et se mit sur le fauteuil pour travailler.

Akashi se posa à la fenêtre pour méditer.

\- Et si nous rentrons juste quelques heures le temps de prendre une douche et vous changez jeune maître…

-…Oui… Faisons cela…

Il s'approcha de Kuroko et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

\- Je reviens très vite… Tetsuya… Marie.

\- O-Oui… ! Seijuro-sama !

\- Veilles bien sur lui…

\- Oui !

\- A bientôt… Tetsuya, je me dépêche.


	17. Chapter 13 : The Dependence Of The Dog

v

* * *

 **Heya C'Est nous Meg & Yoru!**

Encore désolée de notre non respect du temps...

 **Yoru:** Une deadline? C'est quoi? Ca se mange?  
 ***/SBAF***

Beaucoup de soucis par ci et par là. Pour nous faire pardonner... 3 chapitre d'un coup ! BAM comme ça! Vous n'avez rien vu venir hahaha ! Bon, je vous laisse pour continuer de lire notre fanfic qui va durer longtemps. Yoru' va être excité, bientôt un vrai chapitre olé olé :'D

 **Yoru:** MA scène !

Traditional disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket** et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** L'histoire est à nous par contre :D

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

\- Satsuki-chan, vous n'étiez pas venu uniquement pour vos blessures… N'est-ce pas… ?

Avait demandé Marie à la jeune fille alors qu'elle les avait accompagnés, Shintaro et elle, jusqu'à l'entrée.

La rose écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête.

\- Je... Je... Je suis enceinte... Je ne le sais que depuis que je suis arrivé mais... C'est confirmé...

Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes en vain. Marie la pris dans ses bras avant de fermer ses yeux.

\- Satsuki-chan... Ne vous en faites pas. Nous sommes là… Vous n'êtes plus seule et s'il le faut, on vous aidera que vous le gardiez ou non.

\- Le garder ?!

Elle repoussa Marie et recula, en secouant la tête.

\- Jamais... ! Je ne veux rien de lui ! Je ne veux pas finir comme ça... ! Je ne suis pas une trainée ! Je ne suis pas sa chose !

\- Satsuki-chan…

Shintaro remonta ses lunettes avant de prendre le poignet de Satsuki

\- Si tu dois le garder, je le prendrais en charge et je m'occuperai de lui.

\- Le garder ?

Répéta Satsuki avant de fixer Midorima plus que surprise. Elle dévia le regard et secoua la tête en pleurant.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je le garde ? Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider... ? Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aidez alors qu'on ne se connait à peine... Alors que je ne suis rien d'autre que... qu'une traînée... Que sa chose...

Midorima la prit dans ses bras en soufflant

\- Parce que je sens que tu es lié à nous. Et j'ai l'impression de te connaître.

Satsuki se laissa faire abasourdi et repensa au parole d'Akashi avant de se mettre à trembler tout en s'agrippant à Midorima.

\- Sauvez...moi...

Pleurnicha-t-elle désespérée. Shintaro lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je suis là.

Satsuki se blottit contre Shintaro en sanglotant. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Puis le vert fixa Marie qui lui fit signe que leur voiture était là, puis elle s'inclina et partit.

Shintaro essuya tendrement les larmes de Satsuki qui se laissa faire et la porta jusqu'à la voiture. A peine monté à l'intérieur. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vert et s'endormit tout comme Akashi qui avait pris la sienne une quinzaine de minutes après eux.

Shintaro rentra chez lui avant de souffler faiblement.

\- Satsuki... On y est.

La rose ouvrit faiblement les yeux avant de les écarquiller.

\- Pa-Pardon...! Je me suis endormis !

\- Pas de soucis.

Sourit-il d'un air amusé avant de la faire descendre.

\- Allez viens... Je vais t'installer.

\- H-Haï...

Répondit la rose embarrassée en le suivant. Une fois à l'intérieur, Midorima retira en premier ses chaussures. Satsuki l'imita avant de l'attendre. Il l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à l'étage.

\- Tu… Tu sais… ? J'ai... J'ai fait un rêve étrange...

Prévint-elle pour briser le silence avant de finalement s'y résigner.

\- Non rien, tu vas trouver ça stupide...

\- Non, vas-y…

Il entra dans la première chambre et ouvrit le placard à sa gauche pour chercher des vêtements.

\- Raconte moi...

Satsuki hésita un moment avant de se lancer.

\- J'étais petite... Il y avait Sei-chan... Tetsu'kun... Tatsu'kun... Un autre garçon et... toi... On jouait tous ensemble avec un grand lion et un grand chien qui ressemble à Nigou...

Elle esquissa un faible sourire avant de sursauter et rougir.

\- C'est... C'est stupide hein ?

\- Hmm… Je ne pense pas que ce soit stupide... Peut-être que c'est un souvenir modifié par le fait que l'on se soit vus.

Répondit Midorima. Il sortit une robe de chambre blanche et un gilet rose pour lui tendre.

\- Cette porte mène à une salle de bain. Ma sœur ne rentrera pas avant un moment.

Il ne remarqua pas le cadre photo avec ses deux grandes sœurs jumelles et lui enfant qui se trouvait sur la commode.

\- Merci...

\- Au fait ? Qui est… Tatsu'kun ?

Satsuki soupira tristement.

\- Himuro Tatsuya... Lui aussi il était avec nous au cirque… Avant d'être au service des Kagami… Je... Je vais prendre une douche...

Signala-t-elle avant de remarquer la photo.

\- Oh... Ce sont... Tes sœurs... ?

Shintaro suivit le regard de Satsuki avant d'écarquiller les yeux et se retourner.

\- C'était... Enfin... Il ne m'en reste plus qu'une.

\- Oh ! Pa-Pardon... ! Je... Je...

Elle fixa longuement la photo, comme envoûtée.

\- Je... Misaki...neechan... Kisa...neechan...

Prononça-t-elle, le regard vide alors que des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Shintaro écarquilla les yeux. Il se retourna vers la rose avant de lui attraper la main en semblant un peu différent.

\- Co... Comment tu connais leur nom !? Qui es-tu ? Pour... Pourquoi... Je ne me souviens pas de toi...

Satsuki écarquilla les yeux et se "réveilla".

\- I-Itaï… ! Shin-kun... Tu me fais mal... !

Shintaro était abasourdi. Il mit un moment avant de reprendre son calme et la lâcher. Puis il baissa la tête et s'excusa.

\- Pardon… Je... Je vais dans ma chambre. N'hésite pas à appeler une domestique s'il le faut.

Il sortit avant de partir dans sa chambre en enlevant ses lunettes. Satsuki se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle soupira avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Shintaro poussa un léger soupire avant de se jeter dans son lit et regarder le plafond tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne comprenait rien et... Et se sentait tellement idiot de réagir de cette manière. Il souffla avant de réfléchir. Que pouvait-il faire pour se faire pardonner ?

Pendant ce temps là, à peine arrivée dans la salle de bain, Satsuki avait de nouveau des nausées. Elle finit par aller sous la douche mais ne laissa que l'eau couler. Elle pleura un moment avant de regarder dans le vide en se maudissant. Elle, Haizaki et cette chose qui grandissait en elle.

/

Tetsuya se réveilla et tourna la tête vers le fond de la pièce.

\- Marie-san ?

Reconnu le bleuté. Cette dernière s'approcha en souriant tendrement.

\- Bonsoir, Kuroko-kun.

Tetsuya essaya de se relever sans avoir mal mais en vain.

\- I-Itaï... Où… Où est Akashi-kun ?

\- Il arrivera d'ici 1h.

Expliqua la gouvernante en l'aidant à s'installer. Le bleuté poussa un léger soupire.

\- D'accord... C'est… C'est bien vide.

\- Haï... Mais demain ce sera à nouveau remplis et joyeux, ne vous inquiétez pas...

Sourit tendrement Marie. Kuroko hocha la tête avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Il vit une infirmière.

\- Madame, pourriez-vous venir avec moi. Nous avons des papiers à finir de remplir.

Marie resta neutre et se leva avant de s'incliner.

\- Je me dois de décliner... Seul mon maître Akashi Seijuro a l'autorisation de signer.

L'infirmière secoua sa tête.

\- Il me faut votre signature afin que vous puissiez rester à ses côtés. Au fait, vous avez un autre visiteur Kuroko-kun.

Marie se redressa et fusilla l'infirmière du regard

\- Personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans cette pièce avant le retour de mon maître... Sortez. Si vous voulez que je signe des documents amenez les moi.

Ordonna calmement la jeune femme. L'infirmière pâlit avant de sortir tandis que Kuroko baissa la tête.

\- Marie-san... Je pourrais avoir un milkshake à la vanille ?

Marie se tourna vers le bleuté avant de sourire comme si de rien était.

\- Haï... Seijuro-sama en a acheté tout à l'heure... Tenez...

Sourit Marie en lui donnant son bien. Tetsuya prit le milkshake avant de le boire silencieusement. Il pensa étrangement à la femme de son rêve.

\- Tata... Shioyi...

/

L'infirmière qui était à la porte de la chambre souffla avant de secouer sa tête.

\- Il semblerait que cela ne soit pas possible de le voir pour le moment, Haizaki-san. Rev- !

Le Blandin poussa violemment l'infirmière et ouvrir la porte avec fracas.

/

\- Oh Kuroko-kun vous vous souvenez de... !

Marie écarquilla les yeux et se mit devant Kuroko quand Haïzaki arriva. Il fixa Marie, ouvrit la boîte qu'il avait dans les mains et fit tomber le contenu au sol avant de s'en aller. Tetsuya se redressa et reconnu ses vêtements, un gel douche et un portefeuille avec un poussin bleu dessus que Marie s'empressa de ramasser.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il acheté tout ça?

Se demanda Marie sur ses gardes. Tetsuya baissa la tête avant de la secouer

\- Je... Il... Il n'a rien acheté… Tout ça vient de chez moi… Ce sont mes affaires…

Kuroko commença à paniquer.

\- Aka...Shi...Kun...

Marie prit le visage de Kuroko dans ses mains après avoir déposé les objets sur la table.

\- Ça va aller Kuroko-kun nous sommes là, Seijuro-sama va arriver…

\- Ne... Ne me touchez pas... !

Hurla le bleuté en repoussant Marie avant de se mettre à pleurer en se cachant sous sa couverture.

\- Je... Je... Je ne veux pas y retourner... !

\- Kuroko-kun… Ça… Ça va aller ! Tu n'y retourneras pas ! Seijuro-Sama arrive !

Insista la gouvernante, dépassée, en prenant son téléphone.

Kuroko secoua sa tête en pleurnichant.

\- Akashi...Kun... À l'aide... Akashi-kun…

/

Watanabe qui s'apprêtait à garer la voiture, décrocha.

\- Oui Marie-chan ? …Nous arrivons à l'hôpital. Je vois… Maître, vous devriez aller à la chambre pendant que je gare la voiture.

\- Hein ? Euh d'accord...

Akashi, qui ne se doutait de rien, bailla et monta le premier.

/

Tetsuya paniqua de plus en plus. Il se griffait les avant-bras et commençait à halluciner ainsi qu'à entendre des voix.

\- Akashi...Kun...

\- Seijuro-sama...

Pleurnicha Marie à son tour, dépassé par l'agissement de l'ami de son maître. Tetsuya continua de pleurer avant de passer ses mains autour de sa gorge et de s'étrangler seul. Et ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'Akashi ouvrit la porte coulissante de la chambre et entra.

\- Marie ?

Appela le rouquin en la voyant recroqueviller sur elle-même au fond de la pièce. Elle releva la tête et les larmes aux yeux pointa le lit de Tetsuya.

\- Seijuro...sama... Haïzaki a... Kuroko-kun…

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux avant de se précipiter aux côté du bleuté.

\- Tetsuya !

En entendant sa voix, ce dernier relâcha son cou avant de se mettre à tousser fortement.

\- A… Akashi… kun...

Akashi enleva la couverture avant de prendre le bleuté dans ses bras en partie soulagé.

\- Tetsuya... !

Le bleuté vint se blottir contre lui avant de fermer ses yeux et renifler. Akashi s'empressa de l'analyser avant de mettre ses mains sur ses joues, inquiet.

\- Il ne t'as rien fait, hein ?

Kuroko observa Akashi avant de secouer sa tête.

\- Il... Il est juste venu déposer des affaires à moi...

Akashi soupira soulagé et le serra contre lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller je suis là... Marie ?

La jeune femme se releva les larmes aux yeux.

\- O-oui... ?

\- Merci...

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait…

Kuroko resta blottis contre Akashi avant de fermer ses yeux et renifler plusieurs fois.

\- Je... Je veux rentrer à la maison... Akashi-kun... Je... Je veux pas rester à l'hôpital...

\- Il le faut Tetsuya mais je ne partirais plus, je resterai ici... Avec toi... Je te le promets...

Rassura le rouquin en le gardant près de lui. Tetsuya le regarda dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête en retenant des larmes.

\- Je... Je n'aime pas l'hôpital... Ça... Ça ressemble à là-bas...

Akashi comprenait, après tout, lui aussi détestait les hôpitaux. Il esquissa un faible sourire et hésita grandement à l'embrasser.

\- Oui je comprends mais... C'est différent... Puisque je suis là... Ne ?

Tetsuya observa longuement le rouquin avant de rougir faiblement.

\- Je... Oui...

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se rassurer. Watanabe arriva et Marie alla se réfugier dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Le majordome observa les deux autres et emmena la jeune fille à l'extérieur pour que les deux soit tranquilles.

Puis Kuroko réalisa quelque chose et s'écarta du rouquin.

\- Mais... Tu... Tu ne rates pas les cours à cause de moi... Hein ?

Le bleuté baissa la tête avant de gonfler ses joues en se sentant nul.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi.

\- D'accord...

Mentit Seijuro en souriant, un sourire assez envoûtant d'ailleurs. - Aaah il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser... - Tetsuya regarda le sourire de Seijuro un long moment. Il ferma ses yeux en devenant un peu plus rouge. Il avait envie de se cacher à cause de la gêne

\- Ne... ? Akashi-kun... ?

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à moi ?

Akashi qui ne s'y attendait pas se mit à rougir légèrement avant de répondre.

\- Euh... Tout simplement parce que... Je te trouve intéressant... ? Et...

Il hésita à lui dire la vérité. La dernière fois, ça avait mal fini. Tetsuya plongea son regard dans le sien avant de fermer ses yeux et se blottit de nouveau contre Akashi.

\- Je... Tu sais quoi... Laisse tomber...

Souffla Kuroko dont le cœur battait à la chamade. Il espérait que personne ne s'en rende compte mais la machine reliée à lui montrant son rythme cardiaque, disait le contraire. L'affolement de Tetsuya fit rire Akashi.

\- Ne, Tetsuya... ? Tu sais quand on était petit on... Euh j'ai... J'ai fait un rêve où on était petit et amis...

Kuroko observa Akashi en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

\- Euh... Et... Et ?

Le rouquin esquissa un large sourire.

\- Rendons le réel ! Faisons comme si on avait toujours été ami ! Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Tetsuya ?

S'Exclama Akashi dont l'iris gauche était devenue doré. Kuroko fixa Akashi avant de baisser le regard en tremblant.

\- Si... Si tu veux.

\- T-Tetsuya... ?

Appela le rouquin inquiet en sentant son ami trembler.

\- J'ai... J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

\- Non... Enfin... C'est juste que je me sens triste de ne pas me souvenir de toi.

Le bleuté le regarda avec une mine triste mais adorable avant de souffler.

Seijuro esquissa un magnifique sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Tetsuya... Je vais m'en souvenir pour nous deux. Et ainsi on pourra se créer de nouveau souvenirs ensemble ! Parce que je t... Parce que je suis ton... Tetsuya... !

S'exclamèrent rapidement Seijuro et Kogane qui n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Le bleuté sourit faiblement avant de petit à petit s'endormir contre son ami et s'agripper à « eux » avec une bouille d'enfant. Akashi esquissa un faible sourire et l'allongea avant de prendre sa chaise pour venir dormir la tête posée sur le lit, sous les regards soulagés de Marie et Watanabe.

\- Comme par le passé et comme "elles" l'avaient exigé... Maintenant que nous les avons retrouvés. Il faut veiller sur "eux"... D'accord… ? Marie-chan ?

Prononça le brun en remontant ses lunettes. Marie leva sa tête vers Watanabe avant de sourire faiblement. Elle observa le bleuté puis le rouquin avant de fermer ses yeux.

\- Oui... Comme avant et comme on devra le faire pour toute notre vie.

Watane hocha la tête.

\- Repose toi sur le fauteuil, je vais prendre la chaise ce soir...

Marie secoua sa tête avant d'aller à la chaise. Elle s'assit et bailla faiblement.

\- Vous dites toujours ça et au final, vous restez sur la chaise. Donc je la prends.

\- Marie-chan... S'il te plait...

Soupira Watanabe.

Marie secoua sa tête avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise et fermer ses yeux.

\- Non… Reposez-vous un peu !

Watanabe soupira.

\- Très bien, mais je ne me coucherai pas avant que tu ne t'endormes alors...

Marie rougit avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non ! Je vous connais, vous allez changer les places !

Watanabe esquissa un sourire innocent. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil et fixa Marie. Marie fut assez gênée d'être fixée de la sorte. Elle baissa le regard en devenant rouge écarlate.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas faire, Watanabe-san.

-Hm, hm… si tu le dis.

Sourit le majordome. Marie souffla avant de prendre les cartes et de s'amuser à les ranger dans l'ordre. Au fur et à mesure, elle s'assoupit. Watanabe attendit un peu avant de se lever et porter Marie jusqu'au fauteuil puis de l'embrasser sur le front en la bordant.

\- Bonne nuit ma petite ouistiti~

Il l'a recouvrit d'un châle tout comme Seijuro avant de se mettre sur la chaise pour travailler.


	18. Chapter 14: Memories

/d

* * *

Allez ! On enchaîne ! Voici le **chapitre 14** !

 **Kuroko no Basket** et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** L'histoire est à nous par contre :D

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Kuroko se réveilla d'un cauchemar. Il observa les environs en étant perdu avant de souffler en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Ce... N'était qu'un rêve...

Akashi épuisé, dormait toujours à côté de lui et ne s'était pas réveillé. Le bleuté observa Marie, Akashi et Watanabe avant de sourire faiblement. Tous les trois dormaient profondément. Il baissa la tête avant de tenir la main du rouquin.

\- Akashi-kun...

Murmura-t-il.  
Le rouquin sursauta légèrement et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Kuroko sursauta aussi avant de rougir fortement.

\- A-Ah ! Désolé Akashi-kun… Je t'ai réveillé...

Ce dernier se frotta les yeux avec sa main libre et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Tetsuya... Bien dormis ?

Kuroko secoua faiblement la tête avant de venir caresser les cheveux du rouquin, attiré par la douceur visible.

\- Et toi ?

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai encore fais ce rêve triste...

Répondit Seijuro.

\- Un rêve triste ?

Répéta Kuroko en le regardant inquiet. Il se releva un peu avant de poser sa tête sur la sienne en fermant ses yeux.

\- Toi aussi ?

Répondit le bleuté.  
Akashi se mit à pleurer. Il se dépêcha d'essuyer ses yeux et esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Je suis bien content de t'avoir retrouvé…

Kuroko observa Akashi avant de fermer ses yeux en sentant de la fatigue dans ses yeux. Il se leva difficilement avant de venir se blottir contre lui comme par réflexe.

\- Moi… Moi aussi…

Akashi se mit à rougir. Il hésita un moment avant de le serrer contre lui.

L'infirmière entra avant de s'excuser en s'inclinant.

\- Excusez-moi, le docteur Midorima va arriver pour faire les examens. Vous pourrez manger après…

Watanabe qui émergeait la remercia. Alors qu'Akashi l'ignora tout comme Kuroko.

/

\- Bien… Kuroko-kun. Vous pourrez sortir dès demain mais vous ne retournez pas en cours avant une semaine au moins. Et restez avec une personne, pour changer les pansements.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Watanabe, Marie et moi on veillera sur lui.

Rassura Akashi en aidant Kuroko à s'asseoir. Kuroko rougit faiblement avant de détourner le regard.

\- Je... Juste le temps que ça ne saigne plus alors… Je… Je veux retourner chez moi aussi...

\- D'accord...

Soupira le rouquin en venant poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il espérait que son ami ne veuille plus le quitter mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Kuroko rougit fortement.

\- A… Akashi-kun…

\- ...Oui Tetsuya... ?

\- Tu... Tu veux bien dormir avec moi... Je... S'il te plaît.

Balbutia-t-il embarrassé. Watanabe esquissa un faible sourire avant d'inviter le père de Shintaro à le suivre.

\- Laissons les seuls...

Le vieux médecin hocha la tête et suivit le majordome alors que son maître se redressait et fixait son ami aux cheveux bleus ciels avec des yeux ronds avant d'hocher la tête en souriant. Il l'enlaça et s'allongea à ses côtés. Kuroko resta allongé sur le dos en se blottissant contre lui. Il avait un peu mal au niveau de sa blessure mais se fichait de la douleur pour le moment. Seijuro ferma les yeux et rassuré se rendormit sans savoir que son double, lui, ne dormirait pas. Kogane caressa la joue du bleuté en semblant apaisé. Kuroko leva sa tête soudainement sa tête vers le rouquin aux yeux dorés en écarquillant ses yeux avant de rougir un peu plus.

\- Ko-Kogane-san ?

Kogane écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire tendrement.

\- Tetsuya...

Il lui caressa les cheveux, l'embrassa sur le front et le serra tendrement contre lui. Tetsuya le regarda avant de sourire timidement. Il s'agrippa à lui avant de fermer ses yeux, rassuré.

\- Tout... Tout ira mieux maintenant ? On va plus avoir de problèmes, hein ?

\- Tout ira bien je te protègerai.

Répondit le rouquin. Tetsuya fut rassuré et souriant, il hocha la tête avant de prononcer d'une petite voix.

\- Je te protègerai moi aussi... !

Kogane eut un petit rire.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé...

\- Hein ?

Tetsuya le regarda dans les yeux avant de gonfler ses joues, boudant un peu.

\- On change tous, Kogane-san... Donc ne dit pas ça !

Kogane gonfla les joues.

\- Mouais... Bah mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé en tout cas !

Rougit-il tout comme Tetsuya qui devint rouge écarlate avant de bégayer.

\- Ko-Kogane-san... C'est... C'est gênant…

Tetsuya aurait voulu prononcer ses sentiments aussi mais il eut un blocage. La gêne ? Son passé ? Il ne le savait pas mais il bloquait.

\- Je...

Kogane le fixa silencieusement avant de mettre son index sur les lèvres du bleuté.

\- Je sais... Tu nous l'as déjà dit... Mais c'est moi qui gagnerai... !

Kuroko observa le rouquin, surpris avant de détourner le regard en sentant son cœur s'emballer encore plus qu'il ne l'était. C'était assez visible avec les bips de l'appareil relié à ses battements de cœur.

\- Ko-Kogane-san...

Kogane esquissa un faible sourire et s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres. Le bleuté ferma donc ses yeux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, ses battements de coeur s'accélèrent. Il se laissa faire sans le repousser. C'était un baiser très chaste, doux, léger mais qui montrait quand même l'étendu des sentiments du rouquin à son égard et ça, Kuroko l'avait bien compris, la preuve, il avait de légères larmes qui se montrèrent à cause de la gêne, la chaleur qu'il ressentait et aussi à cause des blessures qu'il avait eue. Il avait peur mais sentait au fond de lui, savait qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux. C'était différent des autres personnes qui lui avait fait ça pour détruire son innocence… Tellement différent…

\- Je t'aime Tetsuya...

Avoua le rouquin après lui avoir essuyé les yeux. Tetsuya ouvrit ses derniers pour contempler ses iris dorées. Il sourit tristement et voulait lui répondre mais rien ne sortit. Alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi ressentait la même chose. Kogane lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser un peu plus passionnément cette fois. Puis Kogane posa son front sur celui du bleuté et soupira.

\- Tu m'as... tellement manqué...

\- T-Toi aussi Kogane-san... Et… Et Akashi-kun aussi...

Répondit-il avec difficulté avant de grimacer. Cette douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se souvenir était vraiment insupportable. Kogane le remarqua et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en le fixant tristement. Puis soupira de nouveau en détournant le regard.

\- If only Mother was here, she would heal you immediately...

-H-Hein ?

Il esquissa un petit sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Repose toi... Tetsuya…

-H-Haï…

Répondit Tetsuya en hochant la tête avant de fermer ses yeux.

\- N-Ne… Kogane-san… ? Tu… Tu connais une Shioyi ?

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu... Tu te souviens d'elle... ? La mère de Sei... Tu te souviens de la mère de Sei... !

S'exclama joyeusement le rouquin ce qui surpris Tetsuya.

\- La… La mère… D'Akashi…kun… ? Ah… C'est pour ça alors… Je…

Il ferma les yeux et poursuivit.

\- Je... Je l'ai vu lorsque j'étais inconscient...

Kogane écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre une mine sombre.

\- Je... Je ferai en sorte que tu ne t'approche plus de ce monde...

Il ferma les yeux et amena Kuroko contre lui.

\- Merci de nous avoir ramener Tetsuya… Shiori...

Murmura-t-il discrètement.  
Kuroko leva les yeux vers lui avant de sourire faiblement

\- C'était triste mais... Rassurant dans le fond... Elle est gentille et elle… Elle ressemble beaucoup à Akashi-kun.

\- Oui... Elle l'était...

\- Je la connais ?

\- Oui... Tu l'as connu...

Tetsuya ferma ses yeux avant d'essayer de dormir mais il était assez enthousiaste à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur la mère de Seijuro.

\- Je vais essayer de la retrouver alors... Comme ça je lui demanderai de venir nous voir Akashi-kun, toi et m…

\- Non !

S'empressa de répondre Kogane en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Ne va pas de l'autre côté ! Si...URGH !

Le rouquin grimaça de douleur en se tenant la nuque et la poitrine ce qui fit paniquer Kuroko qui le se mit à trembler, effrayé.

\- Kogane-san ?! Akashi-kun ?! Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ne va... Pas... Là-bas... Te...Tsu...Ya...

Prononça Kogane avant de s'endormir dans les bras du bleuté.

\- K-Kogane…San… ? Ma…Marie… ! Ma… !

Watanabe revint dans la chambre et fixa le couple.

\- Un soucis ?

Kuroko réalisa enfin que Kogane s'était juste endormi grâce à l'expression apaisée, dessinée sur son visage. A moins que c'était celui de Seijuro. Il soupira de soulagement et serra le rouquin contre lui en fermant les yeux.

\- Kuroko-kun ?

\- Ça... Ça va...

Répondit ce dernier.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air...

Remarqua le majordome en s'approchant pour aider à rallonger correctement son jeune maître. Kuroko secoua sa tête avant de s'allonger lui aussi.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Watanabe-san.

\- Je vois que vous avez du mal à vous endormir... Voulez-vous une histoire ou de la musique ?

Demanda Watanabe en souriant alors qu'Akashi s'agrippait inconsciemment au bleuté dans son sommeil.

\- Tetsuya...

Prononça-t-il ce qui fit rougir fortement Kuroko.

\- Kuroko-kun ?

Appela Watanabe en souriant. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête.

\- Non... Non merci ! Je vais bien y arriver. Ne vous en souciez pas... Je...

\- Je vois. Je vais vous laisser alors.

Sourit le majordome sans pour autant obéir. Il les recouvrait tout les deux de la couverture du bleuté en fredonnant _**Kaze no Machi e**_ comme si de rien n'était et continua en s'éloignant d'eux. Kuroko comme envoûté se sentit soudainement fatiguée, il bailla faiblement avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Watanabe qui s'en doutait se tourna de nouveau vers eux et se mit à sourire tristement en les voyant paisiblement endormis.

\- …Un enfant **Mibu** est et restera toujours un enfant Mibu ne ? Shiori-sama…

Murmura le majordome en quittant la salle.


	19. Chapter 15: Hope Of Rainbow

/d

* * *

 **ET BIM CHAPITRE 15** !

 **Kuroko no Basket** et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** L'histoire est à nous par contre :D

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Akashi et Kuroko avait déjeuné ensemble, avec Marie et Watanabe. Marie était ensuite parti rendre visite à Midorima et Momoï afin de prendre soin de la rose.

Et vers 11h…Kuroko observa son ami avant de se sentir rougir faiblement. Il se cacha sous sa couverture avant de se fermer ses yeux.

\- Akashi-kun.. J'ai faim…

Prononça-t-il faiblement. Il avait toujours autant de mal à demander de l'aide aux autres.

Akashi tourna la tête vers son ami, les yeux ronds. Il échangea un regard avec son majordome qui esquissa un sourire et se leva pour quitter la chambre. Puis Akashi se tourna face à Kuroko avant de lui répondre en souriant.

\- Oui... Et alors ?

\- Je… Pourrais avoir un snack s'il te plait… ?

Horriblement gêné, il resta caché sous sa couette, ne laissant apparaître que ses deux iris bleu ciel. Akashi prit un paquet sur la table basse à côté du fauteuil et s'approcha. Il s'assit sur le côté du lit et fit exprès de tenir le paquet loin du bleuté pour lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Et si je ne veux pas te le passer ? Après tout c'est le dernier... Alors que va tu faire

Tetsuya ?

\- Je… Je ne te parlerais plus et...et je te bouderais, Akashi-kun..

Cette phrase fit éclater de rire Seijuro qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Kuroko qui avait le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux du rouquin, se cacha un peu plus sous la couverture alors que son ami ouvrait le paquet.

\- Tiens, Tetsuya…

Finit-il par dire en lui tendant le paquet. Kuroko sortit de sa cachette et se mit à manger silencieusement. Un silence qui entraînait Seijuro à tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, songeur. Kuroko finit par le briser :

\- …Akashi-kun…

\- Hm ?

\- Je… J'ai vu… Tata… Shiyoi… Quand j'étais… Inconscient…

Akashi écarquilla les yeux et fixa le bleuté, le regard tremblant.

\- H-Hein ?

-Kogane-san ne voulait pas que je t'en parle mais je… Je préfère que tu le sache alors…

Le rouquin qui sentait les larmes montées, se mit dos à Kuroko et les essuya rapidement mais en vain. Kuroko se blottit contre son dos en s'agrippant à son haut après avoir posé le paquet sur la table de nuit. Il avait mal à la tête à force d'essayer de se rappeler de son passé mais tenta de le cacher en s'agrippant fortement.

\- Elle m'a dit… Elle m'a dit qu'elle était fière de ce que tu es devenue et qu'elle t'aimait et… Et qu'elle était heureuse de me revoir aussi mais… Mais qu'il fallait que je rentre… Sinon tu allais être triste… Et... Masaomi-san aussi…. Ne… Tu sais qui c'est… ?

Akashi ne pu répondre. Il ferma les yeux et pensait à sa mère en pleurant silencieusement.

\- A-Akashi…Kun… ?

Le rouquin essuya ses larmes, se tourna et se blottit contre lui puis plongea sa tête dans son cou. Kuroko sentit son coeur battre plus rapidement ainsi que des frissons lui arriver. Son souffle s'accélérer et comme par réflexe, enlaça tendrement son ami en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il était perturbé.

\- Akashi-kun... Tu… Tu dois retourner en cours… Tu te souviens… ?

Rappela Kuroko pour changer de sujet.

\- … Je n'y retournerai pas…

\- Akashi-kun… Je ne peux pas bouger donc je resterai ici avec Marie et Watanabe mais toi… Toi tu dois sauver le bâtiment d'Arts !

Akashi se rappela que sauver ce bâtiment signifiait également affronter son père.

Le rouquin avait toujours le front posé contre le cou du bleuté mais son regard n'était plus celui d'un enfant triste. Il avait un regard assassin pendant quelques instant avant d'avoir de nouveau cette in-expression sur son visage. Kuroko observa Akashi avant de s'agripper à lui en haletant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il avait mal...

\- A… ka... Shi… Kun… J'ai mal...

Il se mit à tousser et cracher du sang.

-T-Tetsuya... !

Watanabe qui revenait à ce moment-là, déposa rapidement les courses sur la table avant et s'empressa d'appeler une infirmière.

Les moniteurs se mirent tous à biper alors que Kuroko s'effondrait dans les bras d'Akashi mal en point : Crachant encore plus de sang, se sentant de plus en plus faible.

Deux infirmières prirent donc le bleuté en charges et bipent le père de Shintaro. Puis un interne arriva et les aida.

Akashi, le regard tremblant recula et les laissa faire. Il fut soutenu par Watanabe qui savait pertinemment que ce dernier était en état de choc. Le reste du corps médical entra et s'occupa du bleuté.

\- Wa...Watanabe... Tetsuya ne va pas...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune maître tout ira bien

\- Tetsuya…

Prononcèrent les deux Akashi avant de fermer les yeux.

Tetsuya fut donc pris en charge par le service médical. Ils le stabilisèrent, refirent de nombreux examens puis le ramenèrent dans sa chambre. Ils lui mirent un masque à oxygène, changèrent ses perfusions et lui redonna un peu de sang pour éviter l'anémie.

/

Une heure plus tard, le petit groupe d'amis qui avait appris la nouvelle se retrouva dans la chambre du malade. Apparemment tout serait dû au fait que Kuroko souhaites se souvenir de son passé et qu'il fallait donc le ménager à ce sujet. Une nouvelle qui avait enragé Akashi bien sûr. Mais également Momoï, Watanabe et Marie.

Afin de s'occuper en attendant son réveil, Watanabe et Midorima traitaient du projet du campus où Akashi pointait du doigt simplement ce qu'il fallait mettre ou non dans le dossier. Il avait la tête posé près de la main de Kuroko qu'il tenait fermement.

Marie, Murasakibara, Momoï, Kise et Aomine écoutaient tout en jouant aux cartes. Akashi, le regard vide pointa du doigt une nouvelle feuille que Midorima lui montrait. Au même moment Murasakibara râlait parce qu'il venait de perdre le 1er. Akashi leva légèrement les yeux pour essayer de voir qui gagnait même si ça tête de zombie montrait un parfait désintérêt.

Nigou quant à lui dormait sur les jambes de son maître et se fut lui qui alerta les autres lorsque Kuroko se mit enfin à bouger. Akashi sentit également la main du bleuté bouger. Il se redressa d'un coup en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tetsuya !

\- J'ai... Faim..

Murmura le bleuté alors que tous venait l'entourer.

\- Tetsu-kun !

\- Tetsu !

\- Kurokocchi…

Midorima l'aida à retirer son masque et à s'asseoir alors qu'il toussait et était pâle. Watanabe alla appelé Midorima père, alors que Kuroko reprenait son souffle et regardait un à un ses amis.

\- Minna…

\- Ça va mieux… ? Kuro-chin… ?

\- J'ai… J'ai faim... Je voudrais... Un milkshake... À la vanille...

\- Il faut attendre mon père pour ç...

\- Atsushi.

\- Ah non ! C'est mon dernier Aka-chin !

Akashi fusilla Murasakibara du regard qui frissonna avant de tendre sa brique non entamé.

\- O-Oï je vous ai dit qu'il faut attendre que mon père donne l'autorisation… !

\- Il fait trop flipper ce mec...

\- Comme toi Dai-chan.

\- Pas à ce point!

Satsuki se mit à rire légèrement. Akashi planta la paille dans la brique et la donna à Kuroko.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci…

Remercia le bleuté en récupérant son dû avant d'observer tout le monde et sourire faiblement. Pourtant des larmes se mirent à couler tandis qu'il ferma ses yeux. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois en les essuyant.

\- Je suis désolée... De tous vous déranger. Je... Je m'en veux...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Ouais c'est la faute de ce connard d'Haïzaki.

\- Pleure pas Tetsu-kun ! On s'en fiche. Ne Sei-chan !

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me plaindre d'avoir retrouvé des proches ?

Kuroko esquissa un faible sourire gêné avant de prendre la brique et l'entamer jusqu'à la moitié. Puis il l'a tendu au géant.

\- Merci... J'en ai assez pris.

Murasakibara le fixa surpris avant d'écarquiller les yeux et récupérer la brique en pleurnichant.

\- … Kuro-chin je peux vraiment finir ?

Le bleuté esquissa un sourire amusé et hocha la tête. Le mauve ravis, le remercia, essuya ses larmes et bu lentement pour le savourer.

\- J'hallucine ! il chiale vraiment ?! Mais entre le géant qui pleure pour un milkshake et Mister Perfect qui dort avec un lapin en peluche y'a vraiment plus rien de sérieux là !

Aomine éclata de rire face à sa remarque. Avant d'esquiver une paire de ciseaux.

\- Mais t'es malade?! Je vais te buter Akashi !

\- Vas-y viens je t'attends !

\- Dai-chan! Sei-chan ! Calmez-vous... !

\- Vous faites vraiment honte... Bande de gamins... !

\- La ferme Midorima !

\- La ferme Shintaro !

Midorima remit ses "yeux " en place avant de rejoindre la « bagarre de regards ».

\- Allons, allons ! C-Calmez-vous...!

Tentait de retenir Kise du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Marie s'approcha du malade et le rassura avec un léger sourire.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter Kuroko-kun, je ne pense pas que ça les gêne plus que ça…

Kuroko dévia le regard en souriant faiblement avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Marie-san… Pouvons-nous sortir ? J'aimerais bien prendre l'air et dessiner…

La jeune femme s'inclina légèrement.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle récupéra le fauteuil roulant posé à l'opposé de la fenêtre, prit les affaires de dessins de Kuroko et revint près du lit. Puis, elle aida Kuroko à descendre et partirent tous deux, comme des fantômes. Après tout, cela devait être un peu grâce à Kuroko et son manque de présence naturel.

Le petit groupe d'amis ne remarqua pas les agissements des deux et continuaient de se chamailler pour n'importe quoi.

Midorima avait attrapé Aomine et tentait de l'étrangler, - bien évidemment sans y mettre aucune force, tout comme le basané qui avait attrapé le rouquin de la même manière. Momoi et Kise essayaient de les séparer en vain et Murasakibara finissait son milkshake en les observant.

/

Kuroko et Marie croisèrent Watanabe et le père de Midorima dans le couloir. Ils discutèrent rapidement avant que le médecin ne reparte.

\- Où alliez vous ?

\- Sur la terrasse du dernier étage.

\- Bien, allons-y.

\- Merci de m'aider à sortir un peu.

\- Je vous en prie.

Répondit Watanabe en récupérant les affaires de dessins avant d'ouvrir la marche.

\- Pas de soucis.

Sourit tendrement Marie.

/

C'est au bout de cinq minutes qu'Akashi remarqua l'absence de leur ami. Paniqué il sortit en trombe, sous le regard surpris de Midorima qui ne l'avait pas vu perdre son sang-froid depuis longtemps.

\- Oï Seijuro ! Calme toi !

\- Marie aussi à disparus...

Remarqua Satsuki.

\- Normal, elle est sortie avec Kuro-chin pendant que vous vous tapiez dessus…

Expliqua Murasakibara de son ton nonchalant. Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers le géant qui s'était attaqué à une tablette de chocolat en construisant un château de cartes.

\- Putinnnnn ! Murasakibara ! T'aurais pu le dire plus tôt !

\- C'était pas urgent... !

Midorima et Satsuki soupiraient en même temps. Soudain les quatre jeunes entendirent une chute venant du couloir. Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée.

\- Seijuro !

\- Sei-chan !

Akashi, qui n'était pas remis correctement de son état de choc et qui en plus avait paniqué, s'était évanoui.

\- Il dort…

Rassura Shintaro.

\- Il dort ?

Répéta Aomine.

Midorima conseilla de l'installer sur le fauteuil. Puis, Satsuki et Aomine partirent à la recherche de Kuroko quant à Kise et Murasakibara, à la recherche de nourriture pendant que le hackeur s'était installé à côté de la belle au bois dormant pour travailler.

/

Kuroko qui ne souciait de rien éternua, ne se doutant pas qu'on parlait de lui. Assit sur son fauteuil, il dessina d'abord Shiori et Akashi enfant. Puis Watanabe, Marie, puis de nouveau Akashi mais adulte, et enfin, sa bande d'amis, classé par couleur de cheveux.

Ce n'était que des croquis et pourtant , ils étaient magnifiques.

Marie s'approcha avec Watanabe pour le prévenir qu'il fallait rentrer.

-Regardez… Nous sommes un arc en ciel.

Sourit tendrement Kuroko en leur montrant le dernier croquis. Les deux serviteurs étaient surpris par la qualité du dessin.

\- Kuroko-kun vous avez vraiment un talent inné !

S'exclama Marie la première.

\- Vous trouvez... ? Pourtant, je ne me trouve pas forcément doué...

\- Vous l'êtes, croyez-moi !

\- Et il est vrai qu'ainsi vous formez un arc-en-ciel.

Sourit tendrement Watanabe. Son sourire devint soudainement triste. Le majordome observa les dessins un à un.

\- C'est peut-être ce que voyait madame ce jour-là qui sait...

Il s'attarda sur celui où figurait la mère d'Akashi tout comme Marie.

\- Je suis surprise que vous ayez pu reproduire ses traits aussi facilement d'après un souvenir.

Sourit-elle tendrement.

-Et bien… Lorsque j'étais inconscient… Je l'ai vu un long moment… Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas la rejoindre même si je vivais des moments douloureux… Que ça allait s'arranger et qu'il suffisait que j'attende un peu… Elle m'a dit… De rester auprès d'Akashi-san et de vous autres…

Le bleuté serra son cahier contre lui en fermant ses yeux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de mon passé… Mais je veux y croire… Même si… Même si…

Marie s'approcha et l'enlaça.

\- Ça va aller Kuroko-kun… N'ayez crainte…

Il hocha la tête et les fixa tous les deux.

\- Pourriez-vous me rendre un service ? Ramenez Akashi-kun pour qu'il se repose ainsi que tous les autres.

Watanabe et Marie s'échangèrent un regard, surpris, avant de sourire et s'incliner en s'excusant avant de se redresser pour s'expliquer :

\- Je suis navré Kuroko-kun mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre requête. Il en va de votre sécurité à tous et surtout des ordres de Madame. Grâce à vous je comprends mieux ses paroles et je vous en remercie.

\- Votre destin à vous sept est lié.

\- Et je dois vous protéger de "la pluie et des nuages sombres qui accompagne la huitième couleur" qui je pense ne tardera pas à se manifester...

\- Hein ?

Watanabe ricana avec légèreté avant de mettre son index sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça... C'est un secret.

\- D'ailleurs, qui sont ces personnes dans l'ombre ? Des cheveux gris sombre… brun… et ce rouge vif… Serait-ce pour différencier Seijuro-sama et Kogane-sama… ?

\- Hein ? Euh… Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait de visage...

Kuroko était surpris. Leurs paroles étaient étranges et pleine de mystères. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les questionner. Ils furent interrompus par un appel.

\- Waka-chin ! Kuro-chin ! Ma-chin ! Vous êtes méchants de partir sans prévenir !

Le trio se tourna vers Murasakibara et lui sourirent. Ce dernier était venu accompagné de Kise, Momoï et Aomine.

\- Hé ! Tetsu'kun ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Akashi s'est… ! $£%¨€+=/ !

Aomine posa ses mains sur les lèvres de Momoi pour l'empêcher de parler.

Watanabe arqua un sourcil lorsqu'Aomine retenu Momoi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Kuroko observa ses amis avant de s'inquiéter en tremblant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Akashi-kun a ?

Satsuki l'observa avant de mordre la main d'Aomine et de partir en direction du bleuté.

\- Il s'est endormis ! Il est exténué !

Watanabe leur répondit en souriant.

\- Ceci ne m'étonne pas... Mon maître peut être parfois très têtu.

\- Ça c'est clair Aka-chin est têtu...

\- Vous auriez dû voir sa tronche ! Epique !

\- On dirait un enfant quand il dort c'est adorable !

\- Avec toi tout est adorable de toute manière Satsu'...

Momoi gonfla les joues. Tetsuya soupira, soulagé avant de sourire, amusé.

\- J'aimerais être avec lui vu qu'il a veillé sur moi…

\- Bien sûr, rentrons…

Le petit groupe retourna donc dans la chambre. Midorima s'était absenté. Il ne restait donc plus qu'Akashi qui dormait paisiblement sur le fauteuil.

Watanabe ricana discrètement avant de prendre le châle pour le couvrir.

Je vous demanderai de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

\- Ouais ouais, moi je vous laisse de toute manière, à plus !

\- A-Attends-moi Aominecchi !

Aomine prit Akashi en photo avant de quitter la chambre. Watanabe s'inclina légèrement pour les saluer. Murasakibara déplaça les dossiers de Midorima et utilisa la table pour reprendre son château de cartes.

Momoï aida Kuroko à s'approcher du rouquin avant de les laisser pour aider Murasakibara dans sa construction.

Watanabe esquissa un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre à son tour. Sans rien dire et Marie s'installa sur la chaise pour veiller sur eux.

Kuroko observa Akashi en souriant faiblement. Il prit son crayon puis commença à le dessiner. C'était mieux qu'une simple photo.


	20. RETOUR!

Hello les amis! NOUS SOMMES DE RETOUR! POUR VOUS JOUEZ UN MAUVAIS TOUR!

 ***/SBAF***

Nous nous excusons pour cette longue absence! Et ne vous inquiétez pas on vous a préparé **DU LOURD!**

Enfin bon, je crois que certain d'entre vous ont un peu zappé les événements...Donc voici un beau résumé avant de vous replonger dans l'histoire!

N'hésitez pas! Toutes questions concernant l'histoire est la bienvenue!

(Maintenant est-ce que vous aurez votre réponse... **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA** )

 ***Kof *Kof***

 **Nous rappelons que: Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à nous par contre :D**

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

Akashi Seijuro est le fils d'Akashi Sabooru, l'un des plus grand avocat du Japon. Etudiant en finance dans l'une des plus prestigieuse des université de Tokyo, il est l'un des élèves les plus important de l'établissement.

Un jour alors qu'il cherchait à avoir un peu de tranquillité il tomba sur Kuroko Tetsuya: La tête de la section Artistique de son université, qui s'avère être avant tout son meilleur ami d'enfance. Mais pour des raisons encore inconnus, ils se sont oubliés.

D'un côté, Akashi traîne avec Murasakibara Atsushi et Midorima Shintaro, et de l'autre Kuroko est amis avec Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki et Momoï Satsuki.

Suite à de nombreux petits problèmes auxquels ils seront confrontés, Akashi retrouvera alors petit à petit la mémoire et fera équipe avec les six autres.

Ces évènements les mèneront à un autre étudiant qui semble avoir une certaine influence: Haizaki Shugo, héritier de la famille Haizaki, de brillant scientifiques reconnus dans tout le pays.

Ils découvriront alors qu'ils sont mêlé à une organisation nommé le Cirque.

Une organisation qui kidnappe, manipule et maltraite les enfants dotés de dons particuliers à des fins malhonnêtes. Esclaves de ces derniers, ces enfants sont souvent maltraité physiquement, moralement et aussi forcés pour la plupart d'entre eux à se prostituer pour des clients "dît- important".  
Kuroko tout comme Satsuki, était d'ailleurs l'un des "meilleur esclave" et surtout "le meilleur jouet" de Shugo mais aussi de Sabooru qui d'après les dires de Satsuki, et les flash de Kuroko seraient l'un de ces fameux clients important du Cirque.

De plus, à l'aide de son majordome, Watanabe et de ses amis, Akashi est aussi entré en conflit avec son père en raison d'un dossier pour sauver la section Artistiques qui est menacée de fermeture définitive à la rentrée du deuxième trimestre.

D'ailleurs, Satsuki est enceinte de Shugo, enfant conçu à la suite d'un viol de ce dernier. Depuis cette découverte, Marie, une servante qui a été proche d'Akashi depuis la mort de sa mère l'aide à affronter la grossesse avec Shintaro.

Depuis ces découvertes, Akashi et ses amis sont déterminés à détruire le Cirque et mettre les Haizaki hors d'état de nuir.


	21. Chapter 16 : New Characters In The Show

**Allez c'est partit pour le tant attendu chapitre 16!**

 **Nous rappelons que: Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à nous par contre :D**

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Kuroko pouvait enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Pour le moment, il vivait avec Akashi, Watanabe et Marie dans l'appartement du rouquin. Et dans quelques heures, les vacances d'été commenceront. Le bleuté contemplait le paysage par la fenêtre de sa salle de rattrapage. Il était en rattrapage non seulement à cause de sa longue absence mais aussi parce qu'il devait quand même passer ses examens médicaux. Ses épreuves évidemment se passaient au bâtiment principal et Kuroko eut plusieurs remarques à cause de son absence ainsi que ses béquilles quand on le remarquait. Il secoua la tête puis songea à Akashi qui lui avait dit qu'il devait voir le directeur pour lui parler de leur projet de rénovation. Le bleuté continua donc son examen tandis qu'Akashi était dans le bureau du directeur.

/

\- A-Akashi-kun vous n'y pensez pas...

Prononça le directeur après avoir lu en diagonale le dossier que le rouquin lui avait donné.

Akashi et Midorima étaient assis face à lui alors que Murasakibara était debout appuyé contre les étagères en arrière avec Watanabe.

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Vous savez pertinemment que si vous allez à la cour avec cette histoire de pot de vin dans votre dossier vous perdrez énormément d'argent et votre procès par la même occasion. Vous savez bien que mon père demande toujours des sommes colossales pour vous défendre à condition que votre dossier soit une valeur sûre. Par conséquent il serait judicieux pour vous d'accepter notre offre.

\- Akashi-kun !

\- Par ailleurs, l'ensemble de vos appels ont été enregistrés et sont prêt à être utilisés, votre compte en Russie a également été épluché. Et bien évidemment votre misérable fortune personnelle qui ne vaut même pas 1/3 de la nôtre réunis, ne suffira pas à vous défendre. Par ailleurs nous avons ici deux témoins prêt à rendre service à leur communauté s'il nous arrivait quelque chose par votre faute.

Appuya Midorima après avoir remonté ses lunettes

\- Ah j'ai oublié... D'après nos experts… Le bâtiment des arts aurait dû recevoir de nombreux contrôles de sécurité que vous avez soutirés aux frais de scolarité des élèves de la section artistique mais également de la branche principale du campus sans jamais les effectués. Êtes-vous prêt à rembourser une dette s'élevant à près de cinq ans d'éducation ?

\- Ça fait…. 5 millions 700 milles yens ça non ? Hein Aka-chin ?

\- 7 millions 557 milles yens pour être précis. Alors que les travaux n'en coûterait même pas 1/4 ce serait bête que les élèves soient au courant de ça n'est-ce pas ?

Corrigeait Midorima en remettant ses lunettes en place.

\- Sachant que les élèves sont d'accord pour payer les frais pour la décoration ainsi que pour la faire…

\- Et que nous avons déjà payé une part pour les matériaux…

Prononça le géant d'un ton nonchalant

\- Il serait plus judicieux d'accepter notre offre... Oh pardon l'offre du Conseil associatif des élèves. Nous ne sommes que des messagers après tout.

Reprit le verdoyant.

\- Le délai est sur le formulaire à la dernière page. Sur ce, nous nous retirons.

Termina Akashi en partant avec les trois autres.

\- Bonne journée monsieur le directeur.

Le trio et leur majordome quittèrent la salle. Puis une fois la porte fermé, le cinquantenaire balança sa table basse où se trouvait le dossier monté par le trio.

\- Ces sales petits merdeux ! Si seulement il y avait un moyen pour les faire disparaître... ! Il doit sûrement en avoir un ! Je dois en trouver un… !

Haizaki, qui se trouvait dans la salle de repos du directeur, vint dans le bureau en s'étirant.

\- Je vais me charger de payer vos dettes, Directeur. Envoyez les élèves d'arts dans l'ancienne école qui se trouve en haut de la colline. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous les placé là en attendant les réparations du bâtiment.

\- Mais elle n'est plus d'activité cette école…

\- Effectivement… C'est l'un des labos de ma famille… Mais il est propre et très bien entretenu, donc on peut faire passer ça pour n'importe quoi en ajoutant des bureaux et autres pendant les vacances d'été.

\- Je… Je vois…

\- Mais j'ai une condition…

\- Pardon… ?

\- Kuroko Tetsuya… Nommez Kuroko Tetsuya comme représentant de la section Artistique pour ce projet.

\- Soit mais…

\- Bien évidemment, ma famille aura l'exclusivité des actions de cette école en contrepartie…

\- Mais je…

\- Laissez-les rénover votre tas de ruine… De toute manière l'argent sera celui des Akashi… Laissez-les s'entretuer avec cette histoire de procès… Vous verrez, vous n'en serez plus que satisfait.

Il sourit grandement sous le regard effrayé du directeur.

/

Kuroko soupira après être sorti de l'établissement. Il devait attendre Akashi pour rentrer et savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder.

\- Kuroko ?

Interpella une voix plutôt grave derrière lui. Le bleuté sursauta avant de faire volte-face et pâlir.

\- K-Kagami... kun…

/

\- Un délai de trois jours tu ne crois pas que c'est trop ? Il aura le temps de quitter la ville...

\- Même s'il quittait la ville, on a accès à toute sa fortune Shintaro.

\- Oui ce n'est pas faux.

\- J'espère que ça pourra aider Kuro-chin et Ao-chin...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Atsushi, à la fin des vacances tout sera réglé. Il faut maintenant que l'on s'occupe du "Cirque" et notre victoire sera absolue !

Akashi s'étira, Midorima remit ses lunettes en place et Murasakibara bailla.

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui Aka-chin ?

\- On va chercher Tetsuya et on rentre.

\- Vous devez préparer vos bagages également Seijuro-sama et vous autres…

\- Oui tu as raison Watanabe…

\- Ah… ! Kuro-chin… ! Mais c'est qui l'autre... ?

Akashi écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta. Il reconnut rapidement Kagami. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et sans prévenir qui que ce soit, quitta les trois autres pour rejoindre le duo.

\- Seijuro-sama !

Appela Watanabe, mais trop tard. Akashi attrapa Kuroko et l'amena à lui en pointant une paire de ciseau devant l'œil de Kagami.

\- Kagami... Taïga…

\- Akashi... Kogane… ?

Prononça le rouge. Kuroko était tétanisé et n'osa dire un mot. Les trois autres arrivèrent rapidement et entourèrent Kagami.

\- Tu oses pointer ton nez au Japon après toutes ces années… ?

Prononça Akashi d'une voix colérique et surtout en anglais.

\- Pourquoi… ? J'ai plus le droit de circuler sous prétexte que t'es pas content de me voir ?

\- Ferme-la ! Tu as abandonné Mother et tu oses te pointer ici comme si de rien était ?!

\- Celui qui l'a abandonné c'est toi gamin ! Et ce n'est pas MY mother !

\- Je vais te défoncer !

\- Viens je t'attends !

\- STOP.

Entendirent-ils. Ils se tournèrent en même temps et firent face à un jeune à la chevelure noir grisé, dont la mèche de devant cachait un œil.

\- Te mêles pas de ça Tatsuya !

Gronda Kagami toujours en anglais. Tatsuya soupira.

\- On est juste venu chercher Shugo… Tu règleras tes comptes plus tard Taïga… Surtout que si tu blesses Tetsuya… Tu vas te faire défoncer…

Le tigre grogna avant de se tourner face à Kogane.

\- On se reverra… Stupid Fox !

\- Soit pas si pressé de te faire défoncer, Kisama Tora.

\- Qu-…. ?!

-Taïga…

Kagami grogna avant de s'éloigner. Tatsuya soupira avant de s'incliner. Kogane sentit son cœur rater un battement et sa migraine revenir.

\- Non… Pas….

Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvrit il fit face à Tatsuya, enfant. Il tenait un ballon de basket dans ses mains. Il était accompagné de Taiga. Tatsuya s'approcha, inquiet.

\- H-Hey… ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ?

\- Je vais très bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Tatsuya !

Avait répondu le rouquin aux yeux dorés.

\- Aaaaah ! Tu saignes !

L'enfant avec l'œil caché posa le ballon avant de s'approcher d'Akashi et de poser ses mains sur sa blessure à la jambe. Il sourit tendrement avant de lever ses mains et se relever en essayant de cacher la blessure qu'il avait transféré d'Akashi à lui-même.

\- Voilà, tu devrais aller mieux !

\- C-Comment t'as fait ça ?

\- C'est un don que j'ai toujours eue mais faut pas le dire d'accord ?

Ta…Tsu…ya….

Prononça le véritable Akashi entre deux souvenirs embrumés.

\- Tatsu-kun, je suis rentrée ! Il y a Tetsu-kun aussi !

-Sat-chan !

S'exclamèrent Tatsuya et Seijuro qui était plus jeunes que dans la vision précédente. Ils rejoignirent Momoi qui était elle aussi jeune qu'eux. Elle portait une robe blanche avec des pétales de cerisiers qui tombait sur un lion endormi. Elle arriva vers eux en riant devant un temple avec cinq statues bien distinctes. Il y avait un renard, un chien, un corbeau, un dragon et un lion. Tetsuya arrivait timidement en étant caché derrière un homme à la chevelure bleu ciel comme lui.

\- Tetsuyaaa… Ce sont tes amis, va donc les rejoindre !

\- O… Otou-san…

Le père de Kuroko, le portrait craché de Kuroko en adulte, s'agenouilla devant son fils de cinq ans avant de sourire tendrement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je resterais pas loin. Va t'amuser avec Inugami.

\- Ha…Haï…

Un grand husky apparu tandis que Tetsuya alla timidement voir Seijuro, Tatsuya et Satsuki.

\- Tetsu-kun ! Tout va bien ?

Demanda Tatsuya en souriant grandement tandis que Seijuro s'approcha avec Satsuki. La rose sourit avant de montrer son nouveau cadeau.

\- Eeeeeeeh ! Regarder ce que mon papa m'a offert ! On fait une photo ! Allez !

S'impatienta Satsuki en montrant son appareil photo rose. Les quatre allèrent près des statues de leur famille tandis que le père de Kuroko prit la photo. Akashi était près de la statue du renard, Kuroko était à côté de celle du chien, Tatsuya près du corbeau et Momoi sur le lion en riant.

\- Ta…Tsu…ya…

Prononça difficilement Akashi. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Seijuro surpris.

\- Toi aussi…. Tu...

Le rouquin allait chavirer en avant mais il fut retenu difficilement par Kuroko.

\- A-Akashi-kun Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Akashi-kun !?

\- Tatsuya !

Rappela Kagami. Le brun sursauta avant de le rejoindre en étant perturbé.

\- Akashi-kun ! Calme-toi…

Pleurnicha Tetsuya tandis qu'Akashi se calma peu à peu. Il fixa le bleuté avant de se relever et se reprendre en main.

\- C'est bon Tetsuya, ça va… Ne t'en fais pas. Je les connais… Je ne sais plus d'où mais je les connais...

Midorima soupira.

\- Aka-chin… Nos voitures sont là…

\- Oui… Allons y.

\- Midorima-kun !

Appela une voix féminine en s'approchant. Satsuki, Kise et Aomine venaient de sortir du deuxième véhicule, un suv aux vitres arrières teintés.

\- Yo !

-Kurokocchiiiiiiii !

Kise sauta sur Kuroko mais tomba vite au sol quand Akashi rapprocha Tetsuya de lui pour esquiver le blond.

\- Kise-kun… Tu es trop agité…

-Tu t'es fait rejeté Kise ! BWAHAHAHAHA !

Se moqua Aomine. Akashi souffla tandis que Kuroko observa tout le monde avant de baisser la tête en rougissant.

\- Etto… On… On peut aller tous prendre une glace ou un milkshake… ?

\- Milkshakeeeeeee ! Avec des pockys se seraient encore mieux, n'est-ce pas Kuro-chin ?!

\- Bien, mais nous rentrons après Tetsuya.

Midorima souffla en remontant ses lunettes tandis qu'il s'approcha de Satsuki en lui prenant la main.

\- Mais quelle bande de gamin… Allons-y Satsuki...

\- D'a… D'accord.

Balbutit Satsuki en le suivant, embarrassée. Les deux ouvrirent donc la marche et montèrent dans le SUV.

\- Akashi ! Kuroko ! Dépêchez-vous un peu !

\- La ferme Shintaro !

Kuroko commença donc à marcher avant de s'écrouler après deux pas à cause de ses jambes qui ne le retenaient pas vraiment. Murasakibara s'approcha rapidement avant de l'aider à se relever. Akashi écarquilla ses yeux avant de pouffer de rire.

\- Tu peux vraiment être un boulet, Tetsuya.

\- Aka-chin, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer comme ça !

\- Akashi-kun… Je ne suis pas un boulet !

Se plaignit Tetsuya tandis qu'Atsushi lui donnait ses béquilles. Satsuki observa le trio avant de rire faiblement tout comme Shintaro qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Akashi rire comme ça.

\- Tetsuyaaaaa, tu es un gros boulet ! ~

Se moqua Akashi tandis que le bleuté marcha jusqu'à Midorima en ignorant le rouquin. Il parla assez fortement en se vengeant à sa manière.

-Midorima-kun… Il y a un kidnappeur pervers qui fait des blagues idiotes qui me parlent, je devrais l'ignorer ?

\- Je pense bien, Kuroko.

\- Aka-chin s'est fait avoir par Kuro-chin !

\- T-Tais-toi Atsushi !

Le rouquin avait de légères rougeurs tandis qu'il détournait le regard. Midorima fit une remarque déplaisante au rouquin en se moquant.

-Wow ! ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cette tête sur Akashi !

-Je ne fais aucune tête particulière !

Tous se mirent à rire avant de monter dans leurs voitures. Seijuro et Tetsuya prirent la plus petite avec Watanabe et les cinq autres dans le SUV avec Marie.

/

Kuroko observa Akashi de temps en temps pendant le trajet. Akashi, qui était accoudé à la fenêtre et avait le regard perdu dans le paysage, quitta sa méditation en entendant le plus petit soupirer. Watanabe eut un faible rire avant d'intervenir :

\- Bientôt les plages de Shizuoka, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui c'est vrai…

\- Shizuoka… Vous allez là-bas ?

\- Nous allons là-bas.

Rectifia Seijuro ce qui surpris Tetsuya.

\- Hein ? M-Mais !

\- Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit qu'on se ferais de nouveaux souvenirs. Alors profitons de nos vacances pour en créer.

S'exclama le rouquin en souriant. Un sourire mystérieux qui montrait à la fois une grande tendresse et en même temps un côté joueur. Tout en disant cela, il leva lentement son bras pour jouer avec l'une des mèches de Kuroko. Ce geste fit rougir faiblement le bleuté qui ne quitta pas l'autre du regard.

\- A-Akashi-kun…

\- Quoi ? J'ai… J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas… ?

\- N…Non…

Soupira Tetsuya en détournant le regard.

\- Tetsuya… ?

\- Ok… Je… Je viendrais…

\- Tetsuya… ? Tu… Tu ne veux pas venir… ? Je pensais que ça te ferai du bien de changer d'air….

\- Si…Si, si allons-y…

Accepta tristement Kuroko. Akashi détourna le regard et retira sa main de ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait mal.

\- Non laisse tomber si tu ne veux pas…

\- ….Akashi-kun ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas je… !

Répliqua Kuroko avant de rester silencieux. Il souffla avant de baisser la tête.

\- ...S'il te plaît… Tetsuya…

Prononça cette fois-ci Kogane ce qui fit sursauter Kuroko. Il réfléchit un petit moment avant de se tourner vers lui et lui prendre la main.

\- D'accord… Kogane-san…Akashi-kun… Je… J'accepte…

Akashi se tourna vers Kuroko et fit face à son adorable sourire. Ce sourire qui le faisait craquer depuis toujours. Aaaah… Il avait tellement envie de le dévorer. Kuroko se mit à bailler. Il s'excusa et tourna la tête vers son côté de la fenêtre. Watanabe eut un petit rire et repris une conduite tranquille.

Au bout d'une dizaine d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent au Maji. Le petit groupe d'amis allèrent donc dans le Maji manger des glaces ou des milkshakes. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon quart d'heure, toujours sous la surveillance du majordome et de la gouvernante d'Akashi. Aomine voulu poser une question à Satsuki mais en la voyant discuter avec Shintaro de manière complice il écarquilla les yeux et se rétracta. Songeur, il ne dit plus un mot.

\- Bien il est temps de rentrer… Vous venez faire un tour à la maison ?

\- Ouais ! Tous chez Akashicchi !

\- Comme tu veux…

\- Super ! On va bien manger !

\- Toi quand il s'agit de bouffe…

\- Tu peux parler Aomine….

\- On t'as rien demandé Quatre Yeux !

\- Comment ?!

\- Allons, allons calmez vous…

Ricana Kise. Tetsuya se sentait un peu fatigué mais il ne dit rien. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de s'asseoir sur le banc devant le Maji.

\- Tetsuya… Tu dois être épuisé, rentrons…

\- Non… Juste… Juste cinq minutes c'est bon… Je ne veux pas déranger…

\- Tu ne dérange pas.

\- En fait… !

Akashi se tourna vers Aomine pour le faire taire, ce qui marchait du tonnerre. Il soupira avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le bleuté. Il réfléchit un moment avant de rire. Tous le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux…

\- J'ai une autre idée… Et si je te portais jusqu'à la voiture ? ~

Proposa le rouquin en observant le bleuté avec un sourire joueur, fidèle à lui-même. Kuroko rougit faiblement tandis qu'il se tenait droit et avait des frissons. Ce sourire lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il détourna le regard en se sentant devenir un peu plus chaud. Il prit une voix enfantine, un peu tremblante pour lui répondre.

\- Je… J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu… Pas… Pas besoin de me porter… Je… Je ne suis pas un enfant…

Akashi fut un peu surpris mais il s'approcha de Kuroko et surtout de son oreille pour le taquiner davantage en susurrant ses phrases.

-Tu es sur ? Cela ne me dérangerait pas… Te-tsu-ya…~

Tetsuya déglutit difficilement, fermant ses yeux, il trembla en étant assez gêner. Akashi eu un petit rire tandis qu'il souleva délicatement le menton du bleuté en le scrutant tout en gardant son sourire joueur.

-Tout va bien… Tetsuya ?

Tetsuya rouvrit soudainement ses yeux en faisant une tête A-DO-RA-BLE : les larmes aux yeux, les joues légèrement gonflées et rouges, des petits tremblements et surtout une bouille de soumis qui boude. Il dégonflait ses joues avant de détourner le regard en gardant sa voix enfantine.

\- A-Akashi-kun… Tu… Tu es trop près… C'est… gênant…

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? ~

Akashi ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la tête que faisait le bleuté. Il lui embrassa son front, lui ébouriffant les cheveux et le lâcha en s'étirant.

\- Je pense que tu t'es assez reposé. Il est temps de s'en aller.

\- Tout ça pour ça j'hallucine…

Soupira Midorima.

\- Parce que t'aurais voulu qu'ils aillent plus loin ?

\- MAIS NON… !

Aomine éclata de rire avant de se diriger vers le SUV. Midorima grogna et le poursuivit sous les rires de Kise, Momoï et Marie.

Kuroko se releva difficilement en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade mais en vain. Il détourna le regard avant de soupirer. Il avait encore mal aux jambes…

-Grimpe.

Akashi s'était agenouillé devant Kuroko pour qu'il puisse monter sur son dos. Kuroko l'observa avec de grands yeux avant de venir grimper en rougissant. Il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Akashi et ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de le remercier en fermant ses yeux.

-Ari… Arigato…

Akashi esquissa un léger sourire avant de se mettre en route. Une fois arrivée à la voiture, qui se trouvait à peine plus loin, ils furent aidés par Watanabe.


	22. Chapter 17: Son VS Father

**HELLO TOUT LE MONDE!  
** **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à nous suivre! MERCI A TOUS!  
**

 **Bon... Étant donné qu'on a énormément de retard! Voici pour vous servir le chapitre 17  
**

 **Yoru: AVEC MA SCÈNE PRÉFÉRÉE *w*  
(ENFIN!)**

 **Nous rappelons que: Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à nous par contre :D**

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) BONNE LECTURE! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

Une fois la voiture démarrée, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Tetsuya, épuisé, s'endorme et laisse sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du rouquin. Seijuro écarquilla les yeux avant de tourner le regard vers lui.

\- Tetsuya… ?

Prononça le rouquin en scrutant Kuroko qui dormait paisiblement sur son épaule. Le bleuté attrapa la manche du rouquin avec sa main en dormant comme un enfant, un léger sourire au visage. Seijuro se mit à rougir faiblement. Kuroko était vraiment adorable dans cette position. A cet instant, il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser… Mais il se retenu.

Kuroko murmura faiblement le prénom d'Akashi, rêvant sûrement de lui ou quelque chose du genre. Akashi esquissa un faible sourire avant de l'embrasser dans ses cheveux.

\- Ah ? Je dois mettre de l'essence Seijuro-sama…

\- Ok.

Watanabe tourna donc dans une station-service. Une fois arrêté, il prévint Marie avant de sortir du véhicule.

Alors que Seijuro veillait sur son ami et le contemplait, le téléphone du bleuté se mit à sonner. Akashi attrapa le portable avant de le secouer gentiment en l'appelant doucement.

\- Tetsuya… Téléphone.

Tetsuya grommela un peu avant de se réveiller difficilement. Il prit son téléphone et répondit d'une voix endormie.

-Allo… ? …Sensei ? Hm…

Seijuro se tourna vers la fenêtre lorsque Kuroko s'exclama.

\- Moi… ?! Mais… Pourquoi ce-… Je… ! Oui mais… ! B-Bien… J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux. Bonne soirée… Sensei.

Kuroko raccrocha en tremblant un peu, sans attendre les éventuelles question d'Akashi, il dit en baissant la tête :

-Sensei… m'a dit que je devrais… Présenter notre projet… De rénovation… A la rentrée… Devant les parents… À l'assemblée…. Devant tout… le monde….

Akashi arqua un sourcil.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose… H-Hein mais attends… ? Ce n'est pas ce que je…

Il se racla la gorge et se reprit en main.

-Pourquoi toi… ?

\- Je suis le meilleur élève de ma section…A ce qu'il paraît.

Kuroko ferma ses yeux en tremblant d'avantages. Il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir passer devant tout le monde. Akashi sentit son portable vibrer. Il le prit rapidement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant "chichi-ue" affiché. Il reprit sa respiration avant de décrocher.

\- A-Allô… ?

" Seijuro…Puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie ? "

\- De… De quoi parlez-vous Chichi-ue… ?

" Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… Tu es responsable de ce changement d'état concernant ton établissement.C'est toi qui veux rénover plutôt que détruire l'établissement. Je suis fort déçu de toi. Pour quelle raison tu t'intéresses à cette ruine… ? Si nous la détruisons, nous pourrions faire un bâtiment avec d'autres salles de classe pour accueillir d'autres élèves riches. Je pensais pourtant t'avoir appris à faire les bon choix… ? Quelle victoire pense-tu obtenir ainsi… ? Et puis… J'ai appris que tu t'étais familiarisé avec deux élèves de cette section… C'est d'ailleurs cela qui t'as sûrement poussé à le faire… Je te l'ai pourtant répété des centaines de fois… Les pauvres restent avec les pauvres, les riches avec les riches. Est-ce bien clair, Seijuro ? "

\- Chichi-ue… !

" Tu aimes gaspiller notre patrimoine dit moi…"

\- M-Mais n-non je…

" Frais d'hospitalisation réglé par Akashi Seijuro… Location de voiture, Akashi Seijuro… Achat alimentaire pour animal… Akashi Seijuro… Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabrique mais je vois surtout que tu jettes l'argent par les fenêtres ! Et le projet d'étude dont tu me parlais en début d'année il avance ? "

\- Je…

Akashi devenait de plus en plus énervé, il avait le poing serré et se mordait la lèvre inférieur en écoutant son père.

\- Chichi-ue… Je…

Akashi se souvenu des paroles de Satsuki. C'était cet homme qui avait détruit l'enfance de son Tetsuya. Ce même homme qui n'avait pas assisté aux derniers instants de sa femme, qui n'avait pas pleuré durant les funérailles, qui lui avait pourris son enfance en le traitant comme un faible… Ce même homme qui se prêtant juste et droit alors qu'il n'avait rien de tout cela… Il était mauvais. Le rouquin se mit à trembler lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre face à son père.

"Qui-y'a-t-il ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Voilà à quoi nous en sommes réduits... à accepter tes caprices. À partir d'aujourd'hui tu retournes à la maison et tu m'obéis c'est bien clair… ? Je vais prévenir Watanabe…"

-Je… Père… Je…

Kuroko observa Akashi en se rendant compte qu'il était effrayé par son père. Il lui prit la main avant de l'observer dans les yeux. Il voulait que le jeune homme soit rassuré, alors il se détacha, et vint déposer un baiser sur son front avant de se rasseoir à côté en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Seijuro était perdue dans ses souvenirs, à chaque flash le visage colérique et méprisable, de son père apparaissait. Et lorsqu'ils lui souriaient c'était pour pointer du doigt l'horizon ou des personnes. Mais ce n'étaient jamais un sourire doux et chaleureux, c'était toujours un sourire mesquins, froid, malhonnête, méprisable ou haineux.

" … Qu'est-ce que ta pauvre mère penserait de toi… Tu es une honte Seijuro… "

Akashi se retenait d'exploser. Il avait une énorme envie de remballer son père comme il se doit mais aussi d'éclater en sanglots. Et cette fois ci, la tendresse de son ami n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Sa mère… Comment osait-il utiliser sa mémoire dans de telles circonstances… ?!

\- Écoutes moi bien… Si tu ne te rétracte pas immédiatement, je te renverrai aux Etats-Unis pour que tu apprennes la discipline de nouveau ! Est-ce bien clair ?! Tu perds ton temps… ! "

Il ricana faiblement avant de poursuivre :

"De toute manière que tu le rénove ou pas le directeur m'a dit que les élèves d'Arts pourront rester étudier mais seulement s'ils acceptaient tous d'aller dans le bâtiment qui se trouvait derrière la montagne. Il serait rétrogradé comme la classe où les élèves des autres classes ayant des notes inférieures se retrouveront. Ils deviendraient des déchets. Cela a très bien marché dans d'autres établissements. "

Le bâtiment derrière la montagne… Grâce à Satsuki, il savait que cet immeuble était au nom du père de Haizaki. Il était donc là le piège. Depuis le départ, l'école était liée au cirque… Akashi se dit alors qu'il ne pourrait finalement pas gagner cette fois. Qu'il allait perdre…

Lui ? Perdre ? Face à son père en plus… Les États-Unis… ? Retourner là-bas alors qu'il avait insisté pour retourner au Japon ?

Akashi eu un autre flash. Celui d'un homme semblable à Kuroko – Son père ? – et d'une femme. Une scientifique aux cheveux blond et aux yeux vert qui portait des lunettes. Aux côtés de Watanabe et Marie. C'était encore flou mais il était sûr de les connaître, d'être liés à eux et surtout. De les aimer.

Le rouquin avait tellement de mal à respirer… Il ferma ses yeux et haletant serra plus fortement la main de Tetsuya et son téléphone.

~ Seijuro ! ~

~ Aah… ~ Mais ne tue pas pour ces conneries…~ Laisse tomber…~ T'y arrivera pas…~ Tu es trop faible de toute manière…~ Abandonne ! ~ Fait comme ta mère ! A-ban-don-ne ! Seijuro ! –

~ Non… ! Arrêtes ! Je… Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! ~

Akashi essayait de ne pas écouter son autre lui. Il serra encore un peu plus la main de Kuroko sans s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre en baissant la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait mal. Son père allait vraiment trop loin… Et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Enfin si mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire… Aucun son ne sortait.

\- Et voilà, direction la…. Seijuro-sama… ?

S'exclama Watanabe en arrivant mais il s'arrêta net en voyant l'état de Seijuro. Il lui arracha le téléphone des mains et répondit à sa place.

\- Akashi-sama… ? Oui c'est bien moi…

Kuroko déglutit difficilement.

-Akashi-kun… Je…C'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas… ?

Akashi écarquilla les yeux.

\- Akashi-kun… Kogane-san… Excusez-moi d'être entré dans votre vie… Nous… Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû nous revoir… Revoir ? Rencontrer… ? Haha… Enfin bref… Après tout… Nous sommes si… différents…

Il esquissa un petit sourire triste et retenait ses larmes. Il allait sortir mais au lieu de ça fut poussé sur la banquette. Seijuro se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Sa colère et celle de Kogane était devenu insupportable.

\- Ne redis plus… Ne redis plus… Jamais ça ! Ne redis plus jamais qu'on n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer ! Ne redis plus jamais une chose pareille… C'est clair ?! Parce qu'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr… C'est que je ne me suis jamais sentis plus vivant et ça… Depuis que tu es là ! Alors Tetsuya… Sache que… Sache que je…

Il marqua une pause. Son expression était passée de la colère à la détresse. Il se souvenu de tous ses moments où ils avaient joué ensemble, rient ensemble, pleurés ensemble. Et…

~ Seijuo ! ~

Seijuro écarquilla les yeux.

\- A…Akashi…Kun… ?

Le rouquin aux yeux vairons fixa silencieusement Kuroko avant de sourire. Un sourire taquin, narquois et joueur.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais tranquille Kuroko Tetsuya… Car Seijuro et moi nous ne formons qu'une seule et même personne. Je suis Akashi Seijuro, le seul et unique Akashi Seijuro ! Et tu es… MON Kuroko Tetsuya… ! Watanabe ! Téléphone !

Ordonna Akashi en tendant sa main.

-Sei… Seijuro-sama ?

Le majordome abasourdi lui donna le portable sans broncher. Sous le regard déboussolé de Kuroko qui ne quittait pas Akashi du regard.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris… Akashi Seijuro ne perd jamais ! Chichi-ue… C'est pourtant ce que vous m'avez toujours enseigné… Être toujours le vainqueur. Avoir la victoire absolue. Et bien je vais le faire… Je vais faire en sorte d'être respecté par tous les membres de cette école de riches. Je n'abandonnerai pas mon projet ! Je gagnerai ! Et les élèves de la section artistique IRONS LÀ OÙ JE LEURS DIRAI D'ALLER !

Il disait tout cela en caressant délicatement le visage de Kuroko, son regard plongé dans les yeux bleus de ce dernier, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, Kuroko, toujours aussi surpris de se retrouver dans une telle position, fixait Akashi dans les yeux en tremblotant. Ce n'était pas de la peur… Ou alors une peur mais positive. Il était en train de haleter à cause des caresses de son Seijuro. Cela lui faisait vivre quelque chose d'intense.

\- Je vais aussi montrer à ses abrutis qu'on ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient car je l'ai eu de « manière juste et correcte » pas comme certain… N'est pas père ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Seijuro ?

\- Jeune maître ! Ne lui dîtes pas !

Les paroles de Watanabe n'avaient été qu'un murmure à l'oreille du rouquin mais il les entendit et se retint de tout balancer.

\- Je ne vous laisserai jamais reprendre ce qui m'est cher… Pas une seconde fois… Je ne perdrais pas cette fois…

Ces derniers mots étaient prononcés de manière incertaine et d'une voix tremblante. Tout comme son regard dont les larmes commençaient à surgir. Sabooru ria au nez de son fils.

Akashi raccrocha et se rassit correctement. Tête baissée, il était comme vidé de toute son énergie.

\- J-Jeune maître… !

Kuroko avait l'impression d'avoir vécu quelque chose d'intense. Il défit un peu sa chemise pour prendre l'air et se rafraîchir tandis qu'il détourna le regard en restant dans sa position. C'était tellement agréable de sentir la main d'Akashi contre son visage. Tetsuya posa son bras sur ses yeux en poussant un léger soupire.

\- Kogane-san… Tu… Tu es vraiment un… Démon !

Il poussa un autre soupire en cachant son visage entièrement avec ses bras. Il était horriblement gêné et avait du mal à retrouver ses mots. Akashi reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire et savait pertinemment qu'il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Ce n'est que lorsque le plus petit des deux se mit à parler, complètement paniqué que Seijuro reprit ses esprits. Il se tourna vers Tetsuya en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

\- B-Baka… Je… Je ne viendrais plus avec toi derrière… D'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ta voiture Akashi-kun ! Eh…~ J'aurai…. J'aurai dû monter avec Marie-san… !

Décidément, il trouvait toujours les mots pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il éclata de rire avant de se remettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

\- Tiens donc… Auriez-vous peur de moi Kuroko Tetsuya ? Après tout… Cela serait tout à fait normal… Vous faites face à Akashi Seijuro. Moi… Le grand… Pervers… Kidnappeur… Akashi… Sei-ju-ro~

Le rouquin avait dit ça avec un ton à la fois séducteur mais aussi amical. En les observant, Watanabe ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rire et de sortir de la voiture pour les laisser seuls quelques minutes. Kuroko observa Akashi avant de rougir faiblement, il tourna sa tête sur le côté en ayant une main qui était vers le sol de la voiture tandis que l'autre repoussa un peu le rouquin qui s'était penché sur lui.

-A… Arrête Akashi-kun… Tu es trop… proche… Je ne peux même pas respirer ! Baka !

Disait-il en perdant presque tous ses moyens. Il attrapa quelque chose dans son sac et pointa le pistolet à eau que lui avait passé Aomine. Il pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté en le fixant avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette et d'arroser le rouquin.

-Pan ! ~

Akashi recula légèrement face au jet d'eau pour éviter d'être complètement trempé mais en vain.

-Aaaah ! Mais arrêtes ça !

Ayant donc un peu plus de force que le bleuté, il réussit à le prendre par les poignets et l'empêcher de tirer d'avantages. Les cheveux et le visage trempé, il reprenait son souffle en regardant le tireur dans les yeux. Au final, Kuroko et Akashi était trempé mais Akashi de la tête au torse tandis que Kuroko était trempé seulement au niveau de son torse. D'ailleurs, il relâcha l'arme en plastique dès qu'Akashi attrapa ses poignets.

Son regard changea et il passa du rire à la peur. Il secoua sa tête tandis que les larmes coulèrent.

\- Laissez-moi… Laissez-moi… Je vous en supplie…. Ki-Kitsune-sama… Je… Je ne peux plus…res…pi…rer….

Akashi écarquilla les yeux surpris.

-T-Tetsuya… ?

Kuroko haletait et grimaçait de douleurs en pleurant. Ses souvenirs étant revenues étrangement. Akashi lâcha rapidement les poignets de son ami.

\- T-Tetsuya… ?! Tetsuya… ?! Calme toi ! C'est moi… ! Seijuro !

-Non… Kitsune-sama… ! Ça fait mal… ! Arrêtez… !

Akashi fut épris d'une haine incroyable en entendant le pseudo de son père. Il trembla de rage, grogna presque et au lieu de le laisser tranquille lui reprit les poignets afin de guérir le mal par le mal.

-Tetsuya ! Tetsuya ! Calme-toi ! REGARDE MOI ! C'est moi ! Je ne suis pas mon… Je ne suis pas cet homme !

Kuroko continua de se débattre en secouant la tête.

-Arrêtez… S'il vous plaît…

Akashi le relâcha et le scruta.

-Tetsuya… Tu… Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ? Regarde-moi ! C'est moi ! Seijuro ! Tetsuya…. C'est moi… C'est Seijuo…. Je…

Le rouquin se forçait à avoir un ton calme mais sa voix se faisait de plus en plus brisée. En tendant le " nom". Kuroko ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits et à se calmer. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux avant de se redresser.

-A-Akashi… k-kun… ?

Akashi qui avait baissé la tête la releva. Lui aussi il pleurait. Il était totalement déstabilisé.

-A-Akashi-kun… ! Je… !

Il le prit dans ses bras et s'excusa en pleurant.

-Pardon… ! Pardon… ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… !

Akashi le serra tendrement dans ses bras en laissant échapper un profond soupir de soulagement entre deux sanglots.

-Ce n'est rien… Ne t'inquiète pas… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Ne t'excuse pas.

Watanabe pensant que tout c'était bien passé revint à l'intérieur et fut surpris de les voir en larmes.

\- Que... Que s'est-il passé ?

Seijuro leva les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

\- R-Rien d'important… Rentrons… S'il te plaît… Watanabe…

\- B-Bien…

Le majordome, inquiet, envoya un message à Marie avant de quitter la station-service.

/

\- Donc… Haïzaki est ENCORE derrière tout ça…

Comprit Midorima après qu'Akashi soit rentré pour leur résumé ce qui c'était passé. En effet, après cette mini-crise, Akashi avait ramené Kuroko chez lui. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seuls mots et Kuroko était directement partit se coucher. Le rouquin qui ne voulait pas effrayer plus son ami, avait accepté avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon pour discuter.

\- Je déteste ce type… On peut s'en débarrasser, dit ? Aka-chin ?

Demanda Murasakibara en grignotant. Seijuro soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple… Je me souviens vaguement… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'affronte… Et cet enfoiré est malin… De plus sa famille est une famille importante, beaucoup connaisse le nom des Haizaki…

\- Donc pour les supprimer…

\- Ça va être chaud….

Soupira Aomine en s'allongeant sur le canapé. Kise dévia tristement le regard.


	23. Chapter 18 : Funny Game

**/**

* * *

 **HELLO TOUT LE MONDE!** **  
**

 **Ellie-chan: Merci pour cette review plus que drôle ne t'inquiète pas, le AkaKuro ne fait que commencer...Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé  
**

 **Meg: Tu peux éviter de rire comme ça Yoru s'il te plaît...  
Yoru: Euh oui...Pardon ^^"  
**

 **Meg: Bon sinon, les 2 prochains chapitre sont un peu spéciaux car à la base c'était un seul et même chapitre qu'on a dû divisé en deux...Donc vous inquiétez pas si vous le trouver un peu...Étrange~**

 **Nous rappelons que: Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à nous par contre :D**

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) BONNE LECTURE! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

* * *

Les sept étudiants avaient donc dormi dans le même appartement. Le lendemain, le trio « libérateur » composé de Midorima, Murasakibara et Akashi s'étaient remis au travail dans le salon. Akashi avait le coude posé sur la table, le dossier de l'école sous les yeux. Midorima était posé sur le canapé où Satsuki regardait ce qu'il faisait -surtout sa manière de taper aussi vite sur un clavier-. Midorima remit ses lunettes en place et soupira.

\- Bon j'ai vidé les comptes du directeur, j'ai payé la rénovation technique mais il reste les trois points noirs du plan A ça te convient ? Seijuro… ?

\- … Oui… Il faut maintenant trouver un moyen de détourner cette présentation à la rentrée mais je ne vois pas comment… Et on a beau en savoir plus sur le cirque on est pas franchement avancé pour le détruire.

Seijuro soupira et mit sa tête sur la table.

\- … Je suis dingue d'avoir provoqué mon père…

\- Effectivement tu nous mets tous dans la merde…

\- Mido-chin….

\- Tais-toi Shintaro.

Ordonna Seijuro en lui lançant une paire de ciseau que le vert esquiva facilement avant de sourire et reprendre une gorgée de son thé vert.

\- Oï… Akashi… On s'fait chier…

Se plaignit Aomine.

\- Bien…. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

Questionna Seijuro. Kise et Aomine se levèrent en criant presque.

\- Partie de cartes !

\- On fait un Président !

\- Non un kems !

\- Les perdants auront des gages !

Kuroko pencha la tête sur le côté

\- Kems ? C'est quoi ?

Akashi hocha la tête avant d'expliquer les règles à Kuroko.

\- Ok mais on est un nombre impair comment jouons nous ?

Demanda Midorima en fermant son ordinateur. Satsuki observa tout le monde.

\- Je fais la distribution. Comme ça vous faites un nombre pair !

\- Je suis fatiguée mais on peut faire une partie.

Répondit Kuroko. Il observa Akashi en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- On se met avec qui ?

\- Je me mets avec toi quelle question.

Kuroko rougit faiblement avant d'hocher la tête

\- D'accord Akashi-kun.

\- Ok j'suis avec Kise... !

S'exclama Aomine.

\- NON ! je n'ai pas envie d'être avec Murasakibara !

\- C'est pas gentil Mido-chin...

\- Rooh ! Soit pas triste, Quatre yeux !

\- JE VAIS TE DÉFONCER TOI !

Satsuki pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Sinon, nous pouvons appeler Marie-san ou Watanabe-san.

\- Oh oui ! Appelons-les ! Ne, Aka-chin...?

Akashi haussa les épaules.

\- Ok. Je vais les appeler... De toute façon c'est comme Shintaro et Satsuki ou bien vous deux, les deux... Ils vont de paires... Si j'appelle l'un, l'autre vient…

Midorima se mit à rougir fortement tout comme Aomine.

\- QU'EST CE QUE T'INSINUE ?! S-SEIJURO !?

Satsuki ne comprit pas. Elle voulue les interroger mais n'eut pas le temps. Ses nausées revinrent et elle dû partir rapidement aux toilettes en grimaçant. Pas le temps de prévenir ou de s'excuser. Kuroko observa Akashi avant de pencher la tête sur le côté

Midorima se leva et alla la voir sans rien dire.

\- Ça fait la deuxième ou troisième fois... Elle est malade Satsu' ?

Demanda Aomine. Akashi soupira.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr... Mais ça va lui passer... Allo Marie... ?

Murasakibara rassura Nigou qui couinait, inquiet.

/

\- Ça va aller Satsuki... ?

Demanda Midorima en toquant à la porte des toilettes. Satsuki répondit par un " hm " négatif tandis qu'elle continua de vomir.

\- Je reviens...

Il fit demi-tour et alla chercher le jus fait maison par Marie et les médicaments prescrits par une amie de son père. Il retourna prévenir les autres.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Elle est un peu malade, mais ça va lui passer... Ah... Elle n'est pas contagieuse...

Suite à ses mots, il partit.

\- …Ah ! il faudrait que tu rentres assez rapidement aussi… Satsuki est malade, j'aurai besoin de toi... Ah ! et dit à Watanabe de venir, j'ai besoin de lui aussi.

Ordonna Akashi après avoir écouté Midorima. Marie accepta avant de raccrocher et partir avec Watanabe.

/

-Satsuki ?

Appela Midorima une fois sur place. Satsuki se leva difficilement et ouvrit la porte en grimaçant.

\- Tiens... Ton jus... C'est désagréable mais tu n'auras plus envie de vomir... Ensuite prends ça pour ne pas brûler ton estomac...

Indiqua le vert. Satsuki observa son ami avant de prendre le jus et le médicament. Elle grimaça avant de fermer ses yeux.

\- Hmpf... C'est pas bon...

\- Je sais...

Sourit Midorima amusé. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux comme par réflexe avant d'écarquiller les yeux et reculer.

\- E-Excuse... !

Satsuki rougit faiblement avant de détourner le regard.

\- Je... Je... Ce n'est pas grave !

Midorima avait un sentiment de déjà vu mais n'en parla pas.

\- ... Bien... Retournons auprès des autres...

Satsuki hocha la tête en rougissant un peu plus. Elle lui prit le bras pour ne pas tanguer tandis qu'elle ferma ses yeux.

/

Aomine fixa le couloir avant de se tourner vers Akashi.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Ça te dérange... ?

\- N-Non... !

Kuroko réfléchi un moment.

\- Momoi-san ne sors pas avec Midorima-kun... Ou pas encore.

\- Pas encore eh~

FIt Murasakibara alors que Aomine jouait avec le paquet de carte.

\- Toi t'es jaloux, Aominecchi…

\- Écrase Kise...

\- Ça fait un moment que tu l'as connais pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dis... ?

\- Tu piges pas... ! Satsu' c'est comme ma sœur ! Je ne peux pas la laisser à n'importe qui, c'est tout.

\- ...Donc tu insinues que Shintaro est n'importe qui ?

\- N-Non... Enfin je le connais pas...

\- ...Et bien... Nous sommes amis maintenant, alors ça changera...

Aomine écarquilla les yeux avant de fixer le rouquin surpris.

\- Amis... ?

\- Hm ? J'ai dit quelque chose d'étrange ?

Kuroko observa Aomine avant de souffler.

\- Baka... Aomine-kun est juste un ba-ka...~

\- Oï! Et pourquoi je suis un baka hein ?! Tetsu ?!

\- T'arrête de hurler bête sauvage... ?

Intervient Midorima en arrivant avec Satsuki.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Stop.

Ordonna Akashi. Midorima et Aomine se calmèrent immédiatement. Kuroko se frotta les yeux tandis que Murasakibara se plaignit.

\- Je veux jouer, Aka-chin...

Kise souffla.

\- Sinon on fait un président !

\- Va pour un président en attendant Watanabe et Marie.

Répondit Akashi. Kuroko bailla avant d'hocher la tête. Satsuki observa Aomine avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- Un soucis ?

\- …Non Satsu, t'inquiète…

Kise distribua et la partie commença. Satsuki hocha la tête avant de regarder la partie en allant à côté d'Aomine.

/

Après une bonne demi-heure de jeu, Aomine quitta la discussion principale pour parler avec sa " sœur".

\- T'as quoi Satsu...? Avant tu me disais tout le temps quand tu te sentais pas bien...

Lui fit remarquer discrètement Aomine alors que les autres discutaient en jouant. Satsuki observa Aomine avant de baisser la tête en tremblant.

\- Tu... Tu te rappelles alors ? Mais... Tu avais oublié...

\- Ouais… Je sais pas pourquoi... Mais... À cause d'Akashi... Y'a plein de souvenir qui me sont revenus...

\- Daï-chan… Je... Je ne peux pas t'en parler... Enfin... Pas devant... Tant de personnes...

\- T'inquiètes baka... Tant que tu me promets de le faire je te laisse.

Rassura le basané en lui tapotant gentiment les cheveux.

\- Mah... Pleures pas...

Satsuki se cacha contre Aomine sans rien dire d'autres tandis que Kuroko fit la moue en ayant perdu ce qui fit rire Kise.

\- Tu es le perdant Kurokocchi ! Ce qui signifie que tu es le « Trou du cul ! »

\- Akashi-kun a triché... Il avait pas le droit de ne pas poser le troisième huit pour que je finisse !

Se plaignait Kuroko.

Midorima observa Aomine et Momoï avant de soupirer et déposer ses cartes. Akashi ricana gentiment.

\- On devrait faire une partie à gage non... ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Proposa Akashi qui avait pris l'habitude de leurs parties de cartes. Kuroko observa Akashi avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- À gages ? C'est à dire ?

\- Nous voilà~

Annonça Watanabe.

\- Seijuro-sama ! Où est Satsuki-chan… ? Oh ! Satsuki-chan… Venez, je vais m'occuper de vous…

Satsuki ferma ses yeux et hocha la tête. Aider de la gouvernante, elle alla dans la chambre. Kise valida l'option.

\- Le perdant aura un gage.

Expliqua simplement Akashi en faisant signe à Watanabe de s'installer.

\- Allez, jouons...

\- Seijuro-sama... C'est pour ça que vous vouliez que je vienne ? Pour jouer aux cartes ?

\- Oui... D'ailleurs lorsque Marie reviendra... On jouera au kems... L'équipe perdante aura un gage... Watanabe tu ira avec Shintaro... Atsushi avec Marie ou Satsuki je ne sais pas si elle reviendra jouer...

Kuroko observa tout le monde avant de bailler encore un peu. Il fixa Akashi discrètement tandis que Kise distribua les cartes.

\- Ça marche.

Marie revint seule au final, Satsuki c'était endormie. Et ils purent donc commencer la partie.

/

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Kuroko observa les cartes un long moment avant de fermer ses yeux. Il souffla en prenant une paire que voulait Murasakibara avant qu'il ne les prenne. Il les changea pour deux cartes différentes.

\- Eeeeh ? Mais elles ont disparu les cartes.

\- Arrête de te plaindre Atsushi... Poubelle ?

Questionna Akashi.

\- Poubelle.

Confirment les deux autres équipes. Kuroko observa Akashi de manière insistante en étant assez gênée. Quelle idée de faire un signe en se regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je... Je n'aime pas vraiment ce jeu.

\- Bah alors Tetsu' peur de perdre ?

Nargua Aomine. Akashi ricana avant de poser ses cartes.

\- Kems.

\- Hein ?!

Tetsuya posa ses cartes avant de détourner le regard.

\- Aomine-kun... Tu n'es pas fort à ce jeu. C'est juste que je n'aime pas les jeux où il faut rapidité être rapide et discret comme ça… !

Répondit-il pour cacher sa gêne. Il reprit les cartes de tout le monde et les distribua. Marie eut un petit rire.

\- Kuroko-kun est doué…. Comme son... Enfin, il est doué quoi !

Se rattrapa-t-elle. Aomine râla.

\- Le truc c'est que je ne connais pas bien les autres jeux en équipes et dit pas que je suis naze Tetsu'... !

\- Au pire on change de jeu…

Soupira Midorima. Kuroko tira la langue avant de regarder Midorima. Il hocha la tête.

\- On peut jouer à la bataille ?

\- Oula ça va être long !

Se plaignit le vert. Kuroko pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Un président alors ?

\- Ouais !

S'exclamèrent Aomine et Kise.

[A suivre]


	24. Chapter 19 : Bad game

p/

* * *

 **HELLO TOUT LE MONDE!  
Voici pour vous servir le chapitre 19  
**

 **Yoru: Ellie: J'a-do-re tes reviews elles sont toujours très drôles et intéressantes à lire :D merci pour ton soutien en tout cas!  
ALLEZ VOICI SANS PLUS ATTENDRE LE CHAPITRE!  
**

 **Nous rappelons que: Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à nous par contre :D**

 **(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) BONNE LECTURE! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)**

 **,**

* * *

La partie commença. Kuroko fut le dernier encore une fois avec Aomine avant lui et Akashi fut le premier avec Watanabe.

\- Eeeeh... Comment on fait pour les gages au fait Aka-Chin ?

\- Je m'occupe du gage de Tetsuya.

\- Pervers...

Souffla Midorima avant d'esquiver une paire de ciseaux.

\- Oï ?!

\- Bien je m'occupe d'Aomine-kun alors Seijuro-sama.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi je suis aussi perdant !

Râla Aomine. Tetsuya frissonna avant de baisser la tête en gonflant ses joues.

\- Akashi-kun... Ne soit pas méchant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tetsuya.

Sourit innocemment (?) Akashi. Kuroko se sentit étrange. Il souffla avant de se frotter les yeux. Murasakibara mangea avant de bailler. Akashi esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Je vais vous préparez à manger !

S'exclama Marie avant de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine.

\- Ok Marie !

S'exclama Aomine en souriant.

\- Bien, quant à toi Aomine-kun, tu vas... Rester calme et pas sortir d'insulte pendant 10 minutes... top chrono.

\- C'est impossible pour lui !

Nargua Midorima. Aomine grogna fortement tandis que Nigou alla voir Aomine avant d'aboyer gentiment.

\- Waf ! Waf !

Le basané se tourna vers lui et lui caressa la tête.

\- AAAAh j'suis épuisé !

Se lamenta Kise alors que Midorima se leva pour aller voir Momoï. Nigou s'amusa avec la main de Aomine en tirant la langue. Ainsi, pour éviter de doubler son gage, Aomine s'amusa avec le chiot en attendant le repas. Kuroko observa discrètement Akashi avant de détourner le regard.

\- C'est quoi... Mon gage ?

Akashi réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas d'idées pour le moment on verra plus tard.

Kuroko bouda un peu avant de souffler.

\- Okay.

Akashi se tourna vers lui.

\- Ehhh~ tu le veux vraiment maintenant ?

Le bleuté observa le rouquin avant de rougir.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas en fait...

Akashi esquissa un sourire amusé avant de le prendre dans ses bras telle une peluche.

\- Très bien...

Kuroko observa en face de lui avant de gonfler ses joues.

\- Je... C'est gênant...

\- Oui, sûrement mais je m'en fiche...

Murasakibara Souffla.

\- Moi aussi je veux une peluche Aka-chin !

\- Oï Tetsu' n...

Le basané se tut suite à son gage, ce qui fit rire à nouveau Kise. Tetsuya ferma ses yeux en étant rouge tomate. Satsuki arriva avant de regarder tout le monde en étant encore endormi. Nigou fixa Murasakibara avant de se mettre sur ses jambes

\- Waf !

\- Aaaah Nii-Kuro-chin t'es le meilleur... !

S'exclama le géant en le câlinant .

\- Ça va mieux Satsuki ?

\- Tu vas mieux Satsu' ?

Demandèrent en même temps Aomine et Akashi qui se fusillèrent du regard l'instant d'après. Satsuki hocha la tête en voyant les deux. Elle sourit faiblement avant de s'asseoir à table. Kuroko commença à s'assoupir.

\- Tetsuya... ? Allonge-toi sur le canapé.

Sourit tendrement Akashi.

Tetsuya ne répondit pas et dormit contre Akashi en respirant faiblement et en poussant de mignons petits soupirs. Le rouquin esquissa un faible sourire avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Au fait... Je fais des rêves chelou en ce moment... Avec un gosse aux cheveux rouges mais... C'est pas toi... Je crois...

Prononça sérieusement Aomine en fixant Akashi. Satsuki pâlit un peu avant de baisser la tête.

\- Non… Ce… Ce n'est pas Akashi-kun… C'est... C'est Kagami-kun... Tu...

\- Tu t'es battu avec lui... Quand... Quand vous avez récupéré Kurokocchi !

La rose baissa la tête et Kise dévia le regard. Akashi arqua un sourcil.

-Kagami… ? Vous êtes potes… ?

Demanda le rouquin d'un ton froid. Momoi dévia le sujet et questionna à nouveau son "frère".

\- Tu... Tu ne te rappelle pas d'autres personnes ?

\- Hein ? C'est à dire... ? Non... Je jouais au basket…. Et….

Il ressentit une étrange douleur dans la tête.

\- Urgh!

Satsuki sursauta avant de paniquer fortement. Elle se boucha les oreilles avant de secouer sa tête.

\- Non... Non... Pas les puces ! Pas encore... !

Kise pâlit en voyant Aomine dans cet état puis il le prit dans ses bras

\- Aominecchi ! N'y… N'y pense pas !

Midorima, Murasakibara et Watanabe se levèrent. Akashi écarquilla les yeux. Marie revint près d'eux.

\- Les puces ?

Demanda Akashi, surpris. Aomine avait des flashs douloureux et s'agrippa violemment à Kise.

\- Il... Il faut faire quelque chose Aka-chin.… !

Midorima s'approcha de Satsuki.

\- ... Calme toi… ! Satsuki... !

Satsuki trembla avant de se calmer soudainement et de regarder dans le vide sans bouger. Kise observa Akashi avant de baisser la tête. Il assomma Aomine avant de souffler.

-Il faut les rendre inconscient...

\- Ah... Euh je...

Bégaya Seijuro prit de court. Il déposa Kuroko sur le canapé et se leva.

\- Laissez-moi faire...

Sourit Watanabe en prenant Satsuki dans ses bras. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et chantonna une berceuse dans le creux de son oreille. Satsuki se mit à pleurer tandis qu'elle s'assoupit lentement en venant s'agripper à Watanabe. Elle murmura inconsciemment un " okaa-san " avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Désolé... Dors bien... Sat'chan...

Soupira Watanabe. Marie s'approcha.

\- Ça va aller vous croyez… ?

\- Normalement…

\- Kise. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de puces ?

Soupira Midorima alors que le majordome des Akashi caressait tendrement les cheveux de la rose. Kise garda la tête baissée avant de se mordre la lèvre et souffler.

\- C'est une puce qui permet de contrôler le don, provoquer une sorte de contrôle sur la personne, tracer la personne et d'autres trucs du genre... On... On ne peut pas la retirer une fois mise.

Kise serra les poings. Akashi le regarda d'un air suspicieux car il avait l'air de s'en vouloir.

\- Tu en a une aussi ?

Demanda Midorima.

\- N-Non... Je... Je ne savais pas... Je... Je l'ai appris que peu de temps après être partis de chez moi. Il y a une semaine ou deux.

\- De chez toi... ?

Répéta Akashi en serrant les poings, il n'était pas sur mais petit à petit il comprenait. Kise resta un moment muet avant de se mettre à trembler et répondre.

\- Je... Je suis le cousin de Shugo... Je... Je n'ai rien pu faire pour aider Aominecchi, Momoïcchi ou Kurokocchi... Je n'ai même pas pu l'aider, elle... Je… Je suis désolé… Je n'étais qu'un enfant et je ne comprenais pas tout… Et… Et puis j'avais une dette envers Shugo… Je suis désolée...

\- Seijuro-sama non... !

Akashi s'apprêterait à frapper violemment Kise mais il fut retenu par Murasakibara.

\- RYO-U-TA...! LÂCHE-MOI... ATSUSHI… !

Grogna Akashi en se débattant alors que son œil gauche était devenu doré. Kise resta la tête baissée avant de se lever. Il s'en voulait tellement. Mais en même temps…

\- Tu crois être mieux ? Ton autre toi... ! TON AUTRE TOI EST AU COURANT LUI AUSSI ! DONC VOUS ÊTES AUSSI RESPONSABLE QUE SHUGO OU MOI !

\- Qu... C'est faux... ! Je ne... ! Je... ! Je... !

Akashi baissa la tête avant de trembler et se mettre à paniquer.

\- Non... Je… Je... Je...

\- Kise-kun... S'il te plaît. ... il faudrait que tu partes à présent...

Demanda Watanabe après avoir soupirer. Kise ne dit plus rien avant de partir. Il souffla avant de claquer la porte. Watanabe soupira.

\- Bien… Emmenons Satsuki et Aomine-kun dans les chambres…

Marie hocha la tête. Elle laissa Watanabe et Murasakibara porter les deux autres et les guidèrent avec Midorima. Kuroko se réveilla.

\- Hmm... ? C'est quoi tout ce bruit… ? Akashi-kun… ?

Le cœur d'Akashi rata un battement. Il fit volte-face et recula.

\- N'a…. N'approche pas je suis dangereux... ! Je... ! Je... !

Il se mit à sangloter, inquiet.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu et je ne veux pas te faire de mal Tetsuya... Je te jure... Je ne savais rien de tout ça… Je… ! Je…

Kuroko arqua un sourcil. Il souffla avant de lui donner une frappe avec le côté de la main sur la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises… Akashi-kun ? Tu n'es pas dangereux.

\- Itai... Mais... Mais si... Je...

Sanglota le rouquin qui n'arrivait pas à aligner 3 mots. Kuroko rougit faiblement avant de venir embrasser Akashi rapidement. Il détourna son regard avant de bégayer.

\- Je... Ne dis pas de bêtises...

Akashi écarquilla les yeux avant de renifler.

-Tetsuya...

Prononça Akashi à de doigt de fondre en larmes à nouveaux. Kuroko rougit fortement avant de baisser la tête en étant horriblement gênée.

\- A.. Akashi-kun... Je... Je t'aime... Alors... Alors ne dis pas de bêtises... Et ne pleure pas...

Akashi rougit fortement il essuya ses yeux avec sa manche tout en déviant timidement le regard avant de répondre.

\- M-Moi aussi... Tetsuya...

Tetsuya se sentit horriblement gênée.

Akashi ne se sentait pas bien. Il baissa la tête et se mit à songer. Pourquoi depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Tetsuya il avait l'impression de se sentir minable et encore plus faible.

\- Haha...ue...

Appela-t-il inconsciemment. En l'entendant, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de venir le câliner.

\- Akashi-kun... Ne... Ne soit pas triste...

Akashi écarquilla les yeux avant d'enlacer le bleuté en tremblant.

\- Pardonne moi…. Tetsuya...

Tetsuya secoua doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Puis il lui fit face et vint l'embrasser. Akashi écarquilla les yeux ne s'y attendant pas avant de sourire et répondre au baiser de son ami. Kuroko rougit fortement en se laissant faire et en glissant ses mains derrière Akashi pour approfondir leur baiser. Akashi voulu rendre leur échange plus torride en y mettant la langue alors il fit signe à Tetsuya de la laisser entrer en lui léchant la lèvre. Tetsuya entrouvrit instinctivement les lèvres en s'agripper un peu à Akashi en tremblant. Il était envahi par deux sentiments totalement opposé. Une sorte de grande joie mélangé à une immense peur... Mais rapidement, la peur prit le dessus et Tetsuya repoussa Akashi en pleurant. De nombreux flashs lui revint en tête mais il essaya de ne pas se rappeler… Mais en se faisant rejeter, Akashi paniqua un peu.

\- P-Pardon Tetsuya ! Je... Je... pardonne moi ! C'est... Ce n'est que moi ! Regarde-moi... !

S'alarma Akashi en hésitant à le prendre dans ses bras. Tetsuya trembla en cachant son visage. Il ne devait pas y penser, il ne devait pas se souvenir de ces hommes qui l'avaient souillé, il ne devait pas se souvenir de cet homme en particulier.

\- J'ai... Je... Je ne dois pas... Pas me souvenir... C'est fini...

Akashi s'approcha légèrement de Kuroko.

\- Re... Regarde...moi Tetsuya...

Supplia presque Akashi. Tetsuya leva sa tête en tremblant fortement. Il regarda Akashi en pâlissant.

\- O... Oui ?

\- ...Respire… Et ne pense qu'à m-moi... O-Ok... ?

Balbutit Akashi. Kuroko observa Akashi avant d'hocher la tête. Il essaya de respirer correctement en fixant le rouquin pour ne pas penser à autres choses. Akashi soupira. Avant de prendre une mine un peu triste. Kuroko se calma petit à petit avant de fermer ses yeux et s'allonger dans le canapé.

\- Je... Je ne me sens pas bien... Je... Je veux dormir...

\- O-Oui… bien sur... Tu peux...

Akashi s'assit au sol pour veiller sur lui.

\- Pardon…. Tetsuya... Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas toi... Akashi-kun...

Il baissa sa tête avant de fermer ses yeux et se cacher le visage dans un oreiller.

\- Je... Je n'arrive pas à oublier...

\- J'aurai dû tout faire pour empêcher qu'on t'emmène... Mais... C'est fini maintenant... Plus jamais je ne te laisserai…

Sourit tendrement Akashi. Tetsuya tourna sa tête vers Akashi avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il sourit tendrement avant de les refermer et se mettre en boule.

\- Je... merci.

Il esquissa un faible sourire et l'embrassa sur le front avant de fredonner Kaze No Machi E. Le bleuté s'endormit donc.

Watanabe, Murasakibara et Marie revinrent.

\- Eh bien... Il s'en passe des choses…

\- Oui... Désolé on est un peu trop instable...

Sourit tristement Akashi en fixant Marie. Marie souffla avant de secouer sa tête.

\- En même temps... Avec ce que vous avez tous vécu…

\- Haï…

Répondit le rouquin en se levant avant de venir dans les bras de sa gouvernante. Marie prit Akashi dans ses bras en étant surprise.

\- Seijuro-sama… Reposez-vous…

\- Hm...

Fit-t-il simplement le rouquin en fermant les yeux.


End file.
